


Саквояж

by ARTOIS



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTOIS/pseuds/ARTOIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новое место работы - новая жизнь</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Кайф - когда небо горит огнем,   
Когда мы утопаем в нем;   
Кайф - когда среди огромных стен   
Места нет для других систем. 

Кайф - когда до обнаженных звезд   
Не боится коснуться мост;   
Кайф манит нас по нему пройти   
И растаять в конце пути. 

Добро пожаловать за край холодных скучных дней,   
Я научу тебя играть с фантазией твоей.   
Добро пожаловать на край последней западни,   
Я научусь с тобой играть, лишь руку протяни. 

Кайф - когда замыслы у небес   
Открывают свой занавес;   
Кайф - когда тысячи ярких снов   
Поменяют значения слов. (с)

«Кукрыниксы» - Кайф

 

I. Вояж по «Саквояжу». 

 

«Саквояж» – это пафосный и закрытый ночной клуб для элитной публики. Селебрити стекались сюда волной, он стал популярен в одночасье, ведь идея столь примечательного места заключалась в одной простой вещи. Кайф для господ. Это касалось не только «дури» различного вида и высшего качества, но и вообще всего. Кайф от лучшей музыки, дорогих вещей, возможности закрыться от мира, не боясь плюхнуться пьяной мордой в тарелку, а на следующий день увидеть конфуз в печати.  
Элитные проститутки здесь – это вам не шваль какая-нибудь… Эти девушки, равно как и юноши, обладали прекрасными манерами, образованием, внешней привлекательностью и сами были, как эти долбанные знаменитости. Они реально психологами могли работать. Все до единого. Адаптировались к человеку как воск, как текучий сплав, зная, с кем нужна ласка, с кем порево, кто просто попиздеть, а кого отъебать, кому отдаться. Они выслушивали, вели светские беседы, матерились или же молча улыбались. И не жаловались на жизнь. Наоборот, здесь их уважали даже.  
Макс Кирин – хозяин заведения – строго следил, чтобы его правила соблюдались, товар всегда был на уровне, и эксцессов не происходило. Хер знает как, но у него получалось держать всех в узде одним своим незримым присутствием. Я знал, что у Макса было темное прошлое, но на самом деле никто рта не открывал – его боялись и любили. Чем он заработал такой авторитет, я уж не знаю. Да мне и ни к чему это. Я вообще не сторонник влезать в чужое дерьмо. Сам по себе, и чужие проблемы, бабские сплетни, выяснения отношений и прочая муть меня не интересуют.  
Я просто бармен. Бармен в «Саквояже».  
И живу, как хочу.  
Мне нравится то, чем занимаюсь, зарабатывая на жизнь. Я ведь один. Крутиться приходиться… Жизнь, сука, такая падла. На образование свое и на съем комнаты, и на поесть-попить, и на отдохнуть – давно сам. Последний курс института – и я вздохну более свободно. Не придется разрываться. Я благодарен Максу, что он взял меня в «Саквояж» на первый этаж. Но взял же, хоть и не должен был. Практики у меня было мало, но желания хоть отбавляй. А еще, я тогда был на мели. В карманах ветер, как и в башке. Лишь глаза горели. Я его даже не просил, а скорее требовал взять меня на работу. Очень хотел. Ведь знал, что здесь заработать можно немало – бросил бы две подработки, на которых копейки подгребал и зажил счастливо. Да. Вот так я и думал, разливая «Мохито» двум клиенткам у барной стойки на первом этаже.  
Первый этаж. Танцпол, три длинные, змеями вьющиеся по периметру помещения барные стойки, кожаные диваны, стекло столов и музыка, музыка, музыка… Битами режущая сознание, пронзающая тело. В этой работе, определенно, был кайф и для меня.  
– Сегодня много народу… – Карла, главная шлюха «Саквояжа», лениво пристроилась на высоком стуле у стойки, бросив взгляд томных карих глаз на танцпол.  
– Да, битком, – ответил я, перекрикивая звуки играющего трека. – Ты чего здесь? На втором была?  
– Нет еще. Я жду кое-кого.  
– Ааа… постоянный?  
Карла вскинула на меня свои черные проницательные глаза и растянула губы в чувственной улыбке. В такой улыбке, что яйца поджимались к члену у всякого, кто это видел. Карла была невъебенной. Умная, матерая тетка, повидавшая жизнь и волею судьбы оказавшаяся в «Саквояже», как и мы все. Когда-то у нее были и муж, и ребенок. Но мужик ее, придурь конченная, подсел на азарт, сливал все деньги, ухуячивался в задницу алкоголем от невозможности выиграть, упивался депрессией и жалостью к себе такому, ебать, несчастному. А она пахала как лошадь. Преподавателем по античной литературе в нескольких институтах. Моталась по Москве как проклятая, чтобы приехать домой к трехлетнему сыну – обнять, поцеловать, прижать к себе этот маленький комочек счастья. Снова увидеть опухшую, и уже такую ненавистную, рожу муженька, его слезящиеся красные глаза, слушать тошнотворные обещания не делать того, что – они оба знали – он все равно сделает. Потому что слаб.  
Конец, знаменующий собой начало новой жизни, все же наступил. Когда этого мудака прикрыли на пять лет за кражу, и к ним в квартиру пришли «братки» за долгом ее муженька. Занял-то он не хило. Ну, что с бабы взять. Ну вот и взяли. Под свое «крыло». Сын уехал к бабке на Украину. А она здесь – в столице. Пока Макс ее не углядел в общей тусовке. И выкупил там, или я не знаю что. В общем, договорились они с хозяином Карлы на тот момент. Понравилась она ему. Она не могла не понравиться. Такая вся из себя аристократичная: тонкая, высокая, с угольно-черными волосами, прямой осанкой, длиннющими ногами, полной тугой грудью, приятными женственными изгибами. Но не внешность ее была уникальной. Характер, интеллект, взгляд с поволокой, такой бархатный, манящий – вот это было уникально. И еще секс. Еблась она знатно. Я знаю. Было у нас.  
Она никогда эмоций своих не показывала, не рассказывала о себе ничего. Вечно спокойна и сексуальна до одури. А тут письмо ей пришло. Привет с «зоны». От козлодоя ее. Мол, прости, люблю и бла-бла-бла. Вот тогда она и сорвалась. Я ее пьяную со второго этажа на руках нес через «черный вход». Меня Макс попросил. Домой ее привез вообще невменяемую. Тушь по щекам, размазанная красная помада, высохшие дорожки слез и обмякшее легкое тело. Раздел, в душ затолкал и холодную воду врубил, чтоб очухалась немного. Я тогда не понимал, что с ней. А она сидит, дрожит под ледяными струйками воды, вялая, какая-то пустая, как кукла, обреченная… Смотрел на ее тело, бледное, худое, с поразительно чистой кожей, на грудь с яркими темными сосками, которые в миг стали острыми от холода, на ноги ее – такие стройные, длинные… Понимал, что пьяная она, несчастная, но что я мог поделать. Захотел. Чуть ширинку членом не порвал – так хотел ее в тот момент. Вытащил из душа, растер полотенцем, а потом в спальню отнес. Трахались мы всю оставшуюся ночь. Жестко. Отдавалась она самозабвенно, страстно, в кровь царапая меня острыми ногтями, шипя, кусая и тут же зализывая ранки. Она была горячей, дерзкой – насаживалась на мой член, вращая бедрами так, что выть хотелось. Хрипел, прихватывая зубами торчащие соски на полной груди, врезаясь в нее по самые яйца, слыша, как она задыхается при каждом толчке – такая мокрая внутри – стискивая мой член влажными мышцами, откидывая голову, выгибаясь подо мной…  
А потом она мне и рассказала все. Закуривая тонкую сигарету, расслабленно растянувшись своим дивным телом на широкой кровати. Я не спрашивал. Просто молчал и слушал. Мне-то, по большому счету, наплевать было, что там, как у нее. Я не собирался жалеть ее – у каждого своя дорога, и только ты сам в ответе, куда свернешь. Но все же проникся к ней. К такой холодной, циничной, принимающей правила игры этой жизни. В этом мы были с ней похожи. С ней спокойно как-то было. Я понимал, почему клиенты спрашивали ее чаще, чем какую-либо другую. С Карлой забываешь обо всем. Есть только ты и она. И в этот момент нет никаких проблем, и весь мир и время застывают. Такое она воздействие оказывает. Дамочка с мужскими, а не женскими мозгами, и сильной волей. Элитная проститутка. Звезда «Саквояжа». Тогда я думал, что ничто не сможет сломать Карлу. Ничто и никто …  
– Старый знакомый. Он уезжал на время. – Карла закинула ногу на ногу и достала пачку сигарет. Изящным движением вытащив одну, прихватила мягкими губами фильтр и прикурила.  
– Я всех твоих знаю… – тихо и беззлобно рассмеялся я.  
Карла хмыкнула в ответ и прищурилась:  
– Его не знаешь.  
Понимаете, иногда бывает такое, что вроде и не произошло ничего, но мурашки по коже и «дежавю»… Словно видел уже где-то или приснилось. Вот так и сейчас меня передернуло от этой, казалось бы, ничего не значащей фразы. Картинка того, как Карла сидела вот так у барной стойки, смотрела с прищуром на меня своими томными, умными глазами и, затянувшись сигаретным дымом, произнесла на выдохе: «Его не знаешь». Как кадр из прошлой жизни. Ощущение, что должно произойти что-то важное, определяющее… Глупости, конечно, но это засело у меня в голове. Запомнилось. Фотография.  
Я повел плечом, пытаясь отогнать видение, да так и замер с шейкером для коктейля в руке, от вкрадчивого, низкого, хриплого голоса. Столько блядства было в нем.  
– Карла, звезда моя…  
Я вскинул голову и впился взглядом в брюнета, который по-свойски обнял Карлу со спины и рывком прижал к себе. Я видел, как женщина словно обмякла в этих чудо-объятиях. И с улыбкой повернулась к борзому парню.  
– Здравствуй, дорогой, – «Дорогой» времени не терял, сразу накрыл своими тонкими губехами рот Карлы, а та вся выгнулась, прижалась, наверно потекла сразу как сучка… Да почему «как», собственно… Не знаю, чем он взбесил меня. Но то, что весь его облик вызывал у меня негатив, я прочухал сразу. Все в нем говорило об уверенности в своей неотразимости, властной натуре. Сексапила, конечно, ключом била. Девки у барной стойки все изъерзались от этой персоны. Только я не знал его. Это факт. Он точно не из певцов и певулек, или там не рокер какой подвальный, не телеведущий. Хотя просто так здесь бы он не оказался. Значит, был кем-то… Богатенький мальчик, шмотки-то хоть и «кэжл», но куплены явно не на рынке. Просто и со вкусом одет. Фигура спортивная, высокий, с острыми чертами лица, с красивыми скулами и глазами… Глаза, в которых читался вызов – мужской, выебистый такой. Эта сука присасывала Карлу, а смотрела на меня. Ярко-голубыми зенками своими. А я так же смело смотрел в ответ на это охеревшее создание.  
Полизавшись пару минут, «выебулька» оторвалась наконец от податливых губ Карлы, кивнула в мою сторону и, задрав подбородок с козлиной бородкой, спросила:  
– Это что?  
Вот урод!  
Карла улыбнулась и покачала головой:  
– Не «что», а «кто», Гер. Новый бармен.  
– Ммм… – я скорее понял по мимике, чем услышал, как промычал Гер. Музыка раскачивала танцпол, заглушая собой голоса. – А имя-то есть у «нового бармена»?  
Рука с длинными пальцами и широкой ладонью передвинулась с талии Карлы выше, под грудь, властно стискивая нежное тело.  
– Влад, – опередил я Карлу. Надеялся, что это прозвучало невозмутимо, ведь ссориться с клиентами мне ни к чему. Хотя чувствовал, как кровь ударила в голову, а кулаки непроизвольно сжались до побелевших костяшек – так решительно хотелось вмазать этому самодовольному чучелу.  
Такое редко со мной случалось, чтобы человек с первого взгляда, даже не с первой встречи, вызывал столь явную антипатию – до дрожи, до такого ослепляющего чувства беспричинной ярости.  
А он посмотрел на меня, как на насекомое. Нет, как на червя. Дождевого, безмозглого, пресного и склизкого такого червя, на которого наступишь в пасмурный день и не заметишь, что раздавил.  
Потом отвернулся, словно меня и вовсе не существовало, и не было этих взглядов, понтов, вопросов… Как будто потерял интерес. Шепнул Карле что-то на ушко – та улыбнулась, кивнула в ответ, бросив на меня извиняющийся взгляд, медленно сползла со стула и, обняв Гера за талию, проследовала на второй этаж.  
Я посмотрел им вслед, пытаясь успокоиться. Гер. Что за имя идиотское?  
Не знаю, как я закончил смену, машинально мешая ингредиенты, фальшиво улыбаясь посетителям, разливая напитки по бокалам, мечась вдоль барной стойки… Все мои мысли тогда находились на втором этаже. Там, где в отведенных комнатах клубились ВИПы – с отдельными барами и официантами для каждой комнаты, музыкой на заказ, караоке и прочими примочками. Там исполнялись желания «золотой молодежи» и пожухших толстосумов.  
Сонный и усталый, я ввалился утром в квартиру, которую снимали вместе с тремя парнями, тихо снял кроссовки и прошел, стараясь не шуметь, в свою комнатушку. Одетым упал на кровать и тут же провалился в тяжелую дымку Морфея… 

***

У Макса было жесткое правило: отношения какого-либо рода между персоналом и посетителями – табу. Для этого существовали такие, как Карла. Это была их обязанность. Их работа, если хотите. И каждый винтик отвечал за свой шпунтик. Каждый актер играл отведенную ему роль.  
Ничего не значащий флирт, вежливые улыбки, ласковые слова и комплименты, но не более. Переходить эту грань было нельзя. Иначе… Я не знал, какое могло быть наказание. И почему все так негласно соблюдали это правило. Ведь это жизнь – никогда не знаешь на кого поведешься. Но, наверно, в этом был смысл.  
Пока это меня не касалось, и я не думал об этом. Мне было все равно. Я же не знал, что так всё… перевернется…  
Я два выходных провел в жуткой, отвязной беготне. Съездил в институт на пары, потом встретился с друзьями – решили поехать в боулинг. Там, катая шары, познакомились с какими-то девчонками. Мне приглянулась одна, мы потом ко мне поехали после всего. Ну и развлеклись по полной. Только вот какая штука. Когда трахались мы, я не о теле подо мной думал… Закрывал глаза, а там… Другое было. Картинки, пленки диафильма, разврат жуткий, а главные герои… Что это, я не мог понять. Почему так штырило меня нереально. Я ведь не загонялся никогда ни по кому. Равнодушный.  
Чаще даже было так, что хочешь тело: нравится, возбужден, насадить, подчинить, чтоб стоны слышать, крики, мольбы. Так, чтоб в кайф обоим. И все замечательно. Искры, страсть, судороги оргазма, удовлетворение. А потом… опустошение. Смотришь на нее, лежащую рядом с тобой, только что облюбованную с ног до головы. И противно. Она медленно, но верно превращается в проблему. Лежит такая – сопит, или прижимается к тебе, и пахнет… А тебе противно – до тошноты, до невозможности. И хочется спихнуть ее, послать к чертям, не видеть, избавиться, стряхнуть. Как использованный презерватив – выкинуть и забыть.  
И выкидываешь, и забываешь. По-мразотному, да. Согласен. Но по-другому редко было, к сожалению. Когда хотелось с кем-то еще встретиться, и еще. А если было, то быстро приходило пресыщение. Может, я ненормальный? Не любил никогда. Никого. Только себя. Эгоист до мозга костей. Нет, я не кичусь этим. Просто мне как-то пох.  
И, знаете, ведь в тот момент, когда я эти тела поутру ненавидел – понимал, что себя в данную секунду ненавижу сильнее. От неспособности почувствовать большего, как другие люди.  
На следующий день отсыпался, а вечером сходил в кино на «Мечту Кассандры» Вуди Аллена. Отменный фильм – я переключился немного. Жизненно так снято, хоть и гиперболично.  
В «Саквояж» на смену пришел в приподнятом состоянии духа. За выходные расслабился и успокоился немного. Настроил себя, что заводиться не от чего. Повода ведь, реально, не было.  
Не было. До того.  
В комнате для персонала переоделся в белую приталенную рубашку и черные брюки. Такая форма была у всех барменов на первом этаже. Удобно и ненавязчиво. Осмотрел себя в зеркало, нанес на вьющиеся волосы гель, чтобы кудри не пушились, как у долбанного одуванчика.  
И вышел в зал. До открытия оставалось не больше десяти минут. Диджей уже раскачивался треками, официанты кучкой стояли на противоположной от меня стороне в конце барной стойки и о чем-то трепались. Я кивнул снующему по залу в поисках чего-то напарнику в знак приветствия. Собственное расслабленное состояние обнадеживало.  
– Влад, тебя Макс зовет.  
Я удивленно обернулся – телохранитель Кирина, Коля Зимин, стоял у меня за спиной.  
– Случилось что?  
– Я не в курсах. Зайди к нему в кабинет.  
Я нахмурился. Максу, вроде, не было до меня дела. Сталкивались мы с ним редко. Тогда, с Карлой, я просто под руку подвернулся – увидел, как он ее в свой кабинет волок, пьяную. Больше не общались. А тут – на тебе!  
Поднявшись на второй этаж, я прошел по коридору, украшенному черными глянцевыми дверьми с серебряными номерками, за которыми были звукоизолированные комнаты для господ. Дошел до конца, свернул налево и опять до упора. Остановился у двойных массивных дверей и бодро постучал. Услышав, что войти можно, я втек в кабинет босса.  
Макс стоял у огромного окна, тонированного в «зеркало» с внешней стороны. В его руке был квадратный бокал с янтарной жидкостью и льдом. Я помялся и прочистил горло тихим кряканьем, обозначив свое присутствие.  
Макс обернулся – весь такой холеный, в дорогущем костюме от Армани – и посмотрел на меня.  
– Как работается, Влад? Уже полгода, как ты здесь, – он улыбнулся, но глаза были равнодушные, как всегда.  
– Да нормально все. Меня устраивает. Разве кто-то жаловался? – в открытую спросил я, прямо посмотрев на Макса.  
– Не ершись ты, – тихо рассмеялся Кирин. – Наоборот. Тебя хотят на второй этаж.  
Вот сейчас я напрягся, да. Как кувалдой по голове. С какого, собственно?  
– В смысле? – решил протупить я.  
– В таком. Сегодня ты работаешь в пятой комнате. Там ничего сложного. Просто закрыто ото всех. Будешь разливать свои коктейли, обслуживать клиента и ничего более. Только единственное – когда работа окончена, закрыв за собой дверь «ВИПа», ты должен забыть обо всем, что слышал и видел. Гонорар в три раза больше, чем у тебя сейчас. Все понятно?  
Я кивнул, чувствуя, как клокочет в груди. Я был счастлив. Да, меня, придурка, нисколько не насторожил тот факт, что меня кто-то хочет. Тогда только купюры в глазах мелькали, и нетерпение охватывало всю мою меркантильную натуру.  
– Понятно, – выдавил я как-то.  
– Ну, раз понятно, тогда все. Форму возьмешь у Коляна, он тебе все и покажет.  
Я кивнул и вышел, дверь с щелчком захлопнулась на автоматический замок, запечатав кабинет от посетителей.  
Колян, действительно, мне все показал и рассказал. И теперь я стоял за шикарной черной барной стойкой, отливающей «металликом», и на радостях поправлял алую бабочку на шее. Комната была дорого отделана и обставлена. Все в черных и красных тонах, как в каком-нибудь будуаре. Здесь были и огромные широкие кожаные диваны, столы, лоснящиеся в приглушенном свете ламп, шкуры каких-то животных, расстеленные на полу и на диванах, огромная плазма на стене, техника, винтажные торшеры и подсвечники, как ни странно, прекрасно сочетающиеся с современными технологиями. Комната была агрессивна по дизайну, и мне это нравилось. Будоражило.  
Прошел час, а я все ждал клиентов. Может, кто знакомый из телека будет. Посмотрю «в живую» хоть.  
Я знал, что на первом этаже в это время народ уже отрывается по полной, а бармены бегают, как в задницу ужаленные, вдоль стоек. Усмехнувшись, налил себе минералки и залпом выпил. Я уже немного нервничал. Но старался собраться.  
Во втором часу ночи, когда я уже рассмотрел, казалось, каждый предмет интерьера в комнате и «залипал» от безделья, дверь с легким щелчком замка отворилась, и я увидел долгожданного гостя.  
Сказать, что я охуел – ничего не сказать.  
Это был Гер.  
Волчий взгляд и дерзкий оскал. Комната как будто сжалась, и стало теснее от всепоглощающей, давящей, опиумной энергетики этого зверя. То, что человеческого в нем мало, не было преувеличением. Сплошной вызов. И, как не хотелось себе признаваться, животная сексуальность.  
– Раз, два, три, четыре, пять… поиграем мы опять,– нараспев протянул Гер, впиваясь в меня острым взглядом, улыбаясь так по-блядски.  
Я молчал, лишь стиснул зубы от злости и шока. Твою мать!! Сука…  
Он сел на высокий стул по другую сторону от стойки и облокотился локтями о столешницу, нагло рассматривая меня как на аукционе. Расстояние между нами было примерно пол метра. Я не знал, чего ожидать в следующую секунду от этого зверья, поэтому напряжение железно сковало мышцы – я чувствовал это всем телом. Что это было? Не знаю, как объяснить…  
Но все же я бармен, и я на работе, поэтому любезно растянул губы в самой фальшивой улыбке в своей жизни и произнес:  
– Добрый вечер, что предпочитаете?  
Ответ, который я услышал, был явно рассчитан довести меня до белого каления.  
– Мой сладкий мальчик, тебе никто не говорил, что смазка используется не для кудрей, а для дырочки в попке?  
Ах ты мразь!  
Я чувствовал, что мой мозг сейчас взорвется, а глаза нальются кровью от бешенства и нестерпимого желания уебать нахер этого богатенького ушлепка. Я чуть не зарычал от того, как мне хотелось…  
Ситуацию спасла Карла. Она мягко вплыла в комнату, одетая в кожаные обтягивающие брюки и корсет, утягивающий и без того тонкую талию и, практически обнажая полностью, высокую великолепную грудь. Темные волосы распущены, глаза по-кошачьи подведены черным карандашом. Порочна до умопомрачения.  
Меня немного отпустило.  
– Гер…– промурлыкала дива.  
Тот в свою очередь поднялся, оценивающе глядя на женщину, и протянул ей руку, пошло заржав:  
– Королева моей души.  
Следующие полтора часа я бегал от стола к стойке. От стойки к столу. Как в жопу предоткнутый. Гер гонял меня, явно издеваясь и испытывая наслаждение от власти, которую имел сейчас надо мной. Хозяин – барин. Я отлично это понимал. Тот, кто музыку заказывает, тот ее и танцует. Вот она – оборотная сторона медали.  
Они разговаривали, терлись друг об друга, смеялись и вообще вели себя весьма непринужденно. Я видел, что Гер нравится Карле. По-настоящему. Это точно была не игра. Что-то связывало их…  
Вдруг Гер лениво потянулся и достал из кармана джинсов целлофановый пакетик. Кокс. Наркота для избранных. Это вам не дешевый амфетамин, от которого сердце долбится об ребра как сумасшедшее, и «отходняк» потом дикий. Кокс мягче, вкрадчивее. Отпускает легко и безболезненно, поэтому некоторые долбоебы могут обхерачиваться им хоть сутками на пролет, потея как дикари, любуясь лощеной кожей в зеркале, улетая от кайфа. Проматывая целое состояние на дозы.  
Гер рассыпал две «дорожки» на гладкой поверхности стола и со звуком втянул носом порошок через скрученную в трубочку купюру. Карла повторилась.  
Он посмотрел на меня, вытирая кончик носа и облизываясь. Я настороженно наблюдал за его действиями.  
– Хочешь? – почти дружелюбно спросил меня Гер, кивая на тугой еще пакетик.  
– Нет, спасибо.  
А что? Разве я был невежлив?  
Зверь прищурился и лениво обнял Карлу за плечи, притягивая к себе.  
– Да ладно тебе… Чего такой строгий? Мы не расскажем твоей мамочке, – приложил он палец к губам.  
Я сдержал вздох.  
– Я на работе.  
И тут он лизнул Карлу в щеку, медленно, очень медленно, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. Я втянул в себя воздух, настолько это было…  
А он повернулся ко мне и, широко улыбнувшись, словно ему было очень весело, произнес:  
– Владик, слушай. А давай трахнем Карлу вместе, а?  
Ему было весело. Он забавлялся. Эта сука охеревшая издевалась.  
Я молчал.  
– Ну! Давай! Смотри, какая она охуительная… Она же шикарная, Владик… – Он потерся щекой о ее волосы, запустив руку в лиф, сминая нежную белую плоть. Дернул за край корсета, обнажив одну грудь, пощипывая яркий, манящий сосок, перекатывая пальцами, наблюдая за моей реакцией. Я не мог оторвать взгляд, нервно сглатывая, как завороженный…  
– Владик… А хочешь, я тебя выебу? Пока ты Карлу трахать будешь, ммм? Я тебя нежненько, в нетронутое еще, я же вижу… – хрипло пророкотало зверье, прокалывая меня своими волчьими глазами.


	2. Chapter 2

Иногда бывает такое, что ты вроде бы в своем уме, полностью трезв и отдаешь себе отчет: где находишься, что происходит в данный момент… Но ощущение, словно это во сне – настолько дико. Будто со стороны смотришь, и все твое существо воет: ущипните меня, блядь, сию секунду!  
Гер снял с Карлы корсет, оставив ее в одних брюках. Ее кожа отражала алый цвет от освещения в комнате. Соски бодро торчали, то ли от возбуждения, то ли от «кайфа». Кокс был призван обострять ощущения, расширяя границы чувственных возможностей тела. Буквально каждая мелочь сулила наслаждение. И я знал, что им обоим сейчас очень хорошо.  
А он просто потрошил меня взглядом. Усмехнувшись, Гер наклонил голову:  
– Чего притих-то? Ты не бойся, я заплачу даме. Ну, иди сюда, ягненок кучерявый, – прищурившись, рокотало зверьё.  
Нервы были натянуты проволокой, струнами играли какофонию в раздраженном сознании. Капли пульса бились в венах. Кап-кап-кап… Наполнено до краев. Кап!  
Я понял, что сдерживаться и изображать воспитанность больше не в силах.  
Засранец! Выбесил!  
– И мне заплатишь? Или мне тебе приплатить, чтоб заткнул свой поганый рот, педрила ты козланутая? А?  
Я это не сказал. Я буквально выпалил, прорычав, сжав кулаки до хруста костяшек.  
А он расплылся в счастливой улыбке, неправдоподобно изобразив удивление, – добился своего, придурь.  
– Слышишь, Карла, ягненок-то с характером. А я уж было подумал – один фантик, а не конфетка.  
Конфетка, бля! Дайте мне осиновый кол! Упырь!  
Карла расслабленно переводила взгляд черных томных глаз с меня на него и обратно, чуть улыбаясь при этом, будто и не о чем было волноваться. Или оттого, что она знала то, чего не знал я.  
А меня трясло. Такой противной мелкой дрожью – от избытка эмоций, которые я не привык испытывать, от осознания, что сейчас каждое слово идет мне в «зачёт-незачёт». Только экзамен не по предмету.

– Слышишь, Карла, он тебя стесняется. Расслабься, мальчик. Мы ж не звери, все на добровольной основе.  
Ага, не звери. По оскалу вижу.  
Гер погладил Карлу по бедру, а дива, словно получив команду, облизнувшись, сползла на колени, расстегивая ремень на его джинсах. Вжикнула молния, и Карла наклонила голову.  
Пересохло. Я отхлебнул минералку и с трудом проглотил, отвернувшись.  
А он, откинувшись на кожаную спинку дивана, смотрел. На меня. Прожигая, заставляя мою кровь кипеть на адском огне. Мне не нужно было видеть – я кожей чувствовал это. Жарко. Рубашка стала мокрой от пота – организм явно охерел от стресса. Хорошо, что сверху на мне черная жилетка, хотя если всё это сейчас не закончится, она меня точно не спасет.  
Боже, как душно. Я поправил бабочку, немного оттянув пальцем, ослабляя. Легче мне не стало. Да, я их не видел, не смотрел. Но… я их слышал. Эти звуки сейчас заглушали все доводы рассудка. Шелест одежды, влажные хлюпы, причмокивания, шумное дыхание, хриплый шепот Гера. Он сипло вытягивал что-то безмерно пошлое, дорисовывающее картинку в моем воображении, отчего мне все сильнее становилось дурно с каждой секундой, проведенной в этой комнате. Я уже практически молился, чтобы дело ограничилось минетом, эта тварь кончила наконец и свалила из клуба.  
Минуты тянулись бесконечно долго. Медленно, невыносимо. В висках часиками тикал пульс. Тик-так… тик-так…  
Я аккуратно поерзал на стуле, ко всему прочему – к дискомфорту и взвинченным нервам – прибавилось недвусмысленное неудобство в области паха. Стояк подкрался, сука, незаметно. Это было херово. Член ныл от невозможности нормально распрямиться, утянутый узкими модными брюками. Погано…  
Да кончай ты уже!  
Все было не так, и все было не то. Я пару раз участвовал в групповухах, и было в кайф. Но так, как сейчас, меня никогда не «штырило», хотя я видел вещи и покруче. Но не заводило тогда так. Почему? Отчего это? Я такого точно не хотел! Не думал…  
Не удержался. Сглотнув, перевел взгляд на Карлу, мастерски отсасывающую, а потом на ублюдка этого. Лучше б не смотрел! Гер с ухмылкой на лице гвоздил меня взглядом. И, словно только и ждал, когда встретимся глазами, тягуче, с хрипотцой в низком голосе:  
– Трахну тебя ведь.  
Сорвался. Выскочил из «ВИПа». По коридору, не помня себя, каким-то образом добрался до двери с табличкой WC. Бежал от комнаты этой, от атмосферы, зажимающей меня в тиски, от нереального возбуждения. Меня крыло. Меня вело.  
Я, стесывая дверные косяки, кое-как втек в кабинку, даже не заботясь запереться изнутри. Плевать! Трясущимися руками расстегнул ремень, молнию на ширинке и, приспустив брюки вместе с боксерами, одним движением выпустил член из плена одежды. Стало немного легче.  
Подрочить и забыть. Это все, что сейчас меня волновало.  
Помяв затекшие яйца, стиснув пальцами набухший ствол, я в темпе двигал рукой, закрыв глаза, тихо постанывая от нарастающего удовольствия, в ожидании разрядки…  
В воображении – живые картинки, опьяняющие, порнографические, изнуряющие психику… Театральная сцена из «ВИПа», разыгранная – я знал – для меня одного.  
Меня било дрожью, тело было напряжено до предела. Я задыхался, чувствуя, что разрядка уже близка, надавливая пальцами, скользил по члену, истекающему смазкой, обвитому пульсирующими венами. Сердце бухало, как очумелое.  
Вот сейчас… сейчас… На грани.  
Тихий скрип дверцы кабинки и крепкий захват рук. Я очумело дернулся. Прижат. Спиной к чьей-то груди. Рука властно обхватила мой член, помогая уверенными движениями подвести к черте.  
– Не дергайся, – разрывающий нервы шепот.  
В таком состоянии, находясь на пике, я и не смог бы.  
Пара четких движений, и тело скрутило судорогой. Кончил, выплескивая вязкие струйки спермы, захлебнувшись стоном, обмякнув в руках. Его руках.  
Гер.  
Я поморгал, пытаясь прогнать крапинки в глазах от только что испытанного ослепляющего оргазма. Осознание ситуации и момента медленно, но верно все же происходило, отрезвляя рассудок. Тело покрылось колкими мурашками от мысли, что зверьё только что отдрочило мне своей рукой, которая сейчас была липкой от моей спермы.  
Ебааать, как же я вляпался! Это теперь я знал точно.  
Резко выкрутился из нежеланных объятий – Гер не сопротивлялся, отпустил. Я, все так же стоя к нему спиной, натянул боксеры и брюки, пакуясь, сжав зубы от обуявшей меня злости. Блядкая сила!  
Крутанувшись, оказался с ним лицом к лицу – прямо, без тени смущения встретился с насмешливым взглядом. И зло:  
– Какого хуя доебался?  
А он поднес испачканную руку к губам, лизнул уже подсыхающие капли, пробуя мою сперму на вкус. Сука, мне мозг взорвало от этой дикости! Ошарашено, я уставился на это чудовище. Мужик мужику. Тьфу, блядь!  
– А ты типа тупой такой? Не понимаешь? – Гер уже выходил из кабинки к огромному зеркалу во всю стену, где находились раковины. И смывая следы преступления с рук, поглядывал на меня в отражение.  
– Мне похую мороз, что ты там надумал себе, но пидором я становиться не собираюсь! Я работаю здесь, если ты не заметил. Если Макс узнает…

Мой яростный монолог оборвал громкий гогот Гера.  
– Смешно ему, сука! Уебок!  
Гер вдруг повернулся ко мне и спокойно произнес:  
– Ничего тебе Макс не сделает. Расслабься. – Вытерев руки бумажной салфеткой, он направился к выходу. Обернувшись напоследок: – До встречи, ягненок.  
Хлопнула дверь, а я так и стоял, обуреваемый эмоциями, практически разрывающими меня на клочки. Это ж надо так попасть!  
Умылся холодной водой, чтобы взбодриться, и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Выглядел я так, будто заливался алкоголем всю ночь, ну, или вмазался по полной. Взъерошенный, помятый, с неестественно блестящими глазами, с блядским румянцем на скулах…  
Да, Влад, хорошо же тебя пресануло…  
Вернувшись в «ВИП», с облегчением увидел, что комната пуста. Карлы и Гера здесь не было. Я обессилено упал на диван. Думать не хотелось совершенно – по крайней мере, сегодня. Мне и так было невменяемо…  
Усталость едко разливалась по телу. Очень хотелось спать. Вымотан. Я явно перенервничал сегодня. Но, самое главное, задницей чувствовал, что это далеко не конец и волноваться есть о чем. Но не сегодня. Я больше не выдержу. Завтра решу, что со всем этим делать.

***

На следующий день я проспал до обеда. Не помню, как добрался до квартиры. Скорее, «на автопилоте» – все мысли, как я ни пытался их отогнать, переключиться, были об одном. Спал как убитый, а проснувшись, понял, что мне нужно чем-то занять себя – иначе сдохнуть можно или с ума сойти, а в «дурку» мне не хотелось.  
Я уже было хотел вызвонить кого-нибудь из друзей, как мобила на тумбочке завибрировала. На дисплее высветилось: «Славик».  
Славка был моим напарником в «Саквояже» на первом этаже. Неплохой парень. Мы с ним отлично сработались за нашей стойкой, да и заобщались как-то быстро и без напряга.  
Я немного помедлил – вдруг это как-то связано с моими ночными приключениями, – но потом решил, что Славик бы точно ничего не узнал, даже если бы Макс меня собственноручно расчленил.  
– Здорово, Слав!  
– Хай, братуха! Ты сейчас как? Занят чем? – раздалось в трубке.  
– Да не особо. А что, есть планы?  
– Типа того. Короче, я пивка хотел попить, по городу пошляться, но одному в лом…  
– Ааа… Да я только «за». Где пересечемся?  
– На Фрунзе, во дворике, где мы с тобой прошлый раз тусили. Пиво я куплю. Давай, тащи свой зад сюда! – заржал Славик.  
– Уже в пути, – рассмеялся я и отключился.  
Фрунзенская была через две остановки от моей хаты по подземке. Поэтому добрался я быстро – минут за двадцать.  
Во дворе на лавке, кутаясь в куртку от первых осенних заморозков, уже сидел Славик.  
– Эй, придурь! И охота тебе яйца на лавке морозить? Че дома-то не сидится? – Славик подскочил с места от моего приветствия и, продемонстрировав похуистическую улыбку от уха до уха, протянул бутылку «Туборга».  
– Да у меня яйца застрахованы на баксы, че мне волноваться?  
Я заржал в ответ – настроение явно скакнуло в плюс.  
– Хуя се! Уже бубенцы страхуют! – я шлепнулся задом на лавку, отпивая пиво.  
Мы немного потрепались об институте, о телках, о компьютерных играх, на которых Славик был помешан. Меня расслабило – и от компании, и от пива. Я уж было подумал, что до вечера, может, и нервяк отпустит – чтоб на смену выйти бодро. Но не тут-то было, конечно. Я бы и сам, дурень, мог додуматься раньше, чего это Славику не терпелось поморозиться на улице, да еще и пиво мне купить.  
– Слышь, а ты теперь на второй что ль перебрался? – как бы невзначай подкатил Славик.  
Я решил не разводить кипишь и спокойно, будто в этом нет ничего сверхъестественного, ответил:  
– Ну да. Макс попросил – я и согласился. Хуле, деньги лишние что ли. – пожал я плечами.  
– Нет, это ты круто в дамки попал, конечно! Я, как узнал, прихерел конкретно! Поздравляю, ага. Ну, и какую звездульку сегодня спаивал? – не унимался Славик.  
– Да я не знаю, кто это, – помедлил я. Решив, что здесь-то палева никакого, невозмутимо ответил: – Гер какой-то. А я хер знаю, кто это такой. По телеку вроде не видел.  
Славик вытаращил на меня глаза и загоготал:  
– Гер? Гер?! Ты, реал, не пиздишь сейчас? – ржал этот придурок.  
Такая реакция была мне охереть как непонятна, но я решил не подавать виду, что тема мне эта – ох как интересна.  
– Дубина, харе народ пугать. Давай внятно рассказывай.  
Славик покачал головой, все еще посмеиваясь, а потом выдал:  
– Гер – это не кликуха такая. Гер – это, типа, сокращение от Георгий.  
– Ааа… А я уж думал погоняло какое. Ну, Георгий, а мне-то что с этого?  
– Блядь! Тупица, у Георгия этого фамилия – Кирин, усек?  
Я обалдело уставился на усмехающегося Славика. Меня как пришибли. Нет! Епт, да быть такого не может!  
– Кирин?  
– Ага. Гер Кирин – младший брат нашего дорогого босса.


	3. Chapter 3

Глоток пива застрял где-то в горле, словно это не жидкость была, а кусок туалетного ершика. Дернув кадыком, все же удалось протолкнуть теперь уже казавшееся безвкусным пиво.  
Вот, блядь, и приехали. Остановка «Палата №6», двери открываются.  
Нет, я не мог бы догадаться, даже если бы мне их рядом поставили и заставили сыграть в игру «Найди десять долбанных отличий». Там не только десять – там вообще одно сплошное различие. Найти столь непохожих друг на друга братьев – это еще потрудиться поискать надо.  
Макс – вечно спокойный, холодный, сам в себе. Никогда не угадаешь, о чем он думает, собран, сдержан, расчетлив. Да и внешне полная противоположность Гера – кареглазый шатен, коренастый, крепко-сбитый.  
Гер же – провокационный, дерзкий экземпляр. Тот, кто притягивает к себе взгляды, чья тьма характера манит в омут. И знаешь, что обожжешься, но не ответить на вызов – значит проиграть. А поражение не входит мои планы.  
Теперь меня интересовал вопрос: знает ли Макс о наклонностях и методах своего братца? Ведь не может не знать, верно? Значит… Он меня сам, как барашка, брательнику своему подсунул. Как шлюху, как тело, свежее мясо… Новую забавную игрушку одолжил. Сценарий дешевой пьесы, написанный не мной, но для меня.  
Ха-ха, мальчики, да вы охуели, родные! Я же не ягненок на заклание. Попутали, ребята.  
Поток мыслей прервал голос Славика, явно повторяющего фразу не первый раз:  
– Влад! Ты, правда, не знал?  
– Не-а… Да мне и пох как-то, – безразлично пожал я плечами.  
– Ну, ты стальной! – хохотнул Славик.  
– А чего мне париться? Я бармен и выполняю свою работу, остальное мне побоку, – допив пиво, я выбросил бутылку в урну.  
Да… Я совершенно спокоен. Практически. Только вены ядом наполнились от бешенства, а так, совсем ничего.  
– Ты аккуратнее с ним, Влад, – волновался Славик. – Он же… Говорят, он и девочек, и мальчиков чпокает. У Гера хуевая репутация в этом отношении. Он у нас герой-любовник «Саквояжа», на твоем месте уже куча народа сменилась, так что…  
Я улыбнулся, посмотрев в упор на советчика:  
– Слав! Заканчивай причитать, а! Ничего особенного в его поведении я не заметил, а проблемы привык решать по мере их поступления, – закрыл я тему.  
– Ну, как знаешь! – поджал губы Славик.  
Мы еще поморозились часок, разговаривая о какой-то херне, хотя мне захотелось уехать сразу же после новости о кровных узах. Распрощавшись наконец, я поехал домой собираться на смену. И ведь знал, что мои приключения в «пафосной сумке» только начинаются. И сам Славик сыграет в моей жизни не последнюю роль.

***

Зайдя в прихожую, я наткнулся на пару дорогих, начищенных до блеска мужских туфель. Перевел взгляд на вешалку – черное пальто явно не вписывалось в развешанные дутые куртки, потасканную джинсовку и сиротливо притулившуюся кожаную косуху. Предчувствие мерзко шевельнулось в душе.  
Из комнаты высунулась голова моего соседа. Димон жестом подозвал меня, явно шухерясь. Я, стараясь не издавать лишних звуков, подошел к партизану, вопросительно вздернув бровь.  
– Влад, там это… – заговорщически прошептал Димон, – мужик пришел, говорит, что твой отец.  
– Бля! Зачем ты его впустил? – прошипел я.  
Вот только этого мозгоебства мне сейчас не хватает! Папенька решил навестить. Да что ж за ебаный случай!  
– А я-то что мог поделать? Дверью перед носом хлопнуть? Родитель вроде… – оправдывался Димон.  
– И где он?  
– На кухне сидит, ждет тебя. От чая отказался – ну, я телек ему включил и ушел. Так что теперь сам с ним разбирайся, друг.  
На этом Димон пожал плечами и скрылся за дверью своей комнаты. Я мысленно застонал, закрыв глаза. Вот уж да! Кого-кого, а его я сейчас совершенно определенно видеть не хотел.  
Мой отец, к слову сказать, был нормальным мужиком. Для меня он был всем: и другом, и наставником, и авторитетом. Я с детства мечтал быть на него похожим, стремился делать все, чтобы он мог мной гордиться. Я же единственный в семье. Ни братьев, ни сестер у меня нет. В принципе, я не так уж горевал по этому поводу – все внимание и любовь родителей доставались мне одному.  
И все было ничего. Пока его бес в ребро не ужалил.  
Пять лет назад моя мать застукала отца с… Блять, даже вспоминать тошно! Нет, не с бабой она его накрыла – это было бы полбеды. А с каким-то мужиком. И выяснилось, что мой отец, весь такой брутальный и успешный бизнесмен, ебется на стороне с «мальчиками-зайчиками», ну, или с кем-то там – я не в курсе его вкусов. И началось… Скандалы каждый день, слезы матери, в которых можно было утонуть – океаны выплакала. Вечно взведенный отец вспыхивал как порох, по поводу и без. Крики, обвинения, хлопанье дверью. Невыносимо.  
А у меня выпускной класс, экзамены – та еще суматоха. Дома вообще старался не появляться – видеть его не хотел, думал, не сдержусь – ебну так, чтоб дурь эту выбить. За мать было обидно, больно. И что делать, как помочь? Подстилышей его отстреливать? Или воспитательные работы проводить с мужиком, которому сорок с гаком.  
А потом развод. Мне казалось, что жизнь наша напоминает пешие прогулки по семи кругам ада. Все в одночасье перевернулось вверх ебучими тормашками. Для меня это точно было предательством. И семья наша, такая образцовая. Все это ложь, карикатура. Королевство, мать их, кривых зеркал!  
Он ушел, все оставив нам: и дом, и машину, и деньги на счете.  
А через год мать завела какого-то хахаля на шесть лет ее моложе. И я понял, что надо съебываться скорее, пока не стал подопытным кроликом в какой-нибудь психушке на окраине.  
Я втянул в себя воздух, делая глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. Давно мы не виделись… Зачем он здесь? Какого, собственно?..  
Заметив меня, он встал со стула и сдержанно улыбнулся.  
– Здравствуй, сын.  
– И тебе не болеть. Каким ветром, бать? – я буквально ощупывал его глазами. Внутри все замерло и будто закрутилось в узелок. В носу предательски защипало, и я, отведя взгляд, подошел к кухонному шкафу, шаря рукой на полках в поисках стоящей на виду банки растворимого кофе.  
Он хорошо выглядел, даже помолодел как-то. Как всегда, опрятен. Статный, успешный мужик. И ведь не подумаешь… Ну, пиздец, конечно!  
– Влад, ты на звонки мои не отвечаешь, избегаешь встреч, с прошлой квартиры съехал, матери звонишь раз в год по обещанию. Хоть бы о ней поволновался!  
Я застыл с банкой «найденного» кофе, сжав зубы от уже закипающего в душе чувства. Резко повернувшись к «учителю жизни», процедил:  
– Ты лекции мне пришел читать? Своим ебырям зачитывай! А мне они ни к чему, понял?  
– Влад! Не перегибай – я все-таки твой отец, – как-то устало, но все же твердо произнес он.  
– Все-таки, – передразнил я. – С каких пор ты о матери-то беспокоишься? Тебе давно на нас начхать.  
– Это не так. Ты сам решил оборвать со мной связь. Я волнуюсь за тебя, Влад. Ты же мой сын, к тому же единственный. Хочешь быть самостоятельным – пожалуйста. Но позволь хотя бы помогать тебе – оплачивать институт или квартиру. Я хочу участвовать в твоей жизни.  
Защемило. Замолчи! Заглохни! Я не хочу этого слышать. Черт…  
Я чувствовал, что сдаюсь, и злость медленно тает под гнетом других эмоций. Конечно, я скучал по нему. Нуждался в нем. Но, тем не менее, я никогда не смогу понять его поступка. Никогда! Поголубеть вдруг на старости лет – это вам не на гвоздик присесть!  
– Хорошо, – обреченно еле выдавил из себя я. – Когда мне понадобится помощь, я поставлю тебя в известность. А пока мне ничего не нужно.  
– Влад…  
– Отец, не дави. Я… еще не готов…  
Стало как-то горько и гадко. И так проблем хватает, а тут он еще. Все как сговорились! Пидорасы окружили невзначай! Почему-то в голове навязчиво и некстати замаячил образ Гера. Я тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать непрошенные мысли.  
– Я подожду, Влад. Ты только на звонки отвечай, прошу тебя.  
Я кивнул. Мне больше нечего было ему сказать. Вернее, я многое мог бы сказать, но слова застряли в горле и так остались не произнесенными мыслями-кляксами.  
Мы неловко распрощались, кургузо обнявшись. Закрыв за ним дверь, я прислонился лбом к косяку, закрыв на мгновение глаза. А ведь мне еще в «Саквояж» ехать. А там Гер, от которого вообще подставы только и жди.  
Давай, Влад, собери яйца в кулак – прорвемся!

***

То, что ночь обещала быть очередным испытанием, я предполагал. Но все, что произошло тогда, вскрыло мне мозг окончательно и бесповоротно.  
В полночь в «ВИП» №5, гогоча и издавая нечленораздельные звуки, в которых трудно было узнать человеческую речь, ввалилась компашка во главе с Гером Кириным – «голубой звездой» моих ночных кошмаров и потных простыней.  
Два каких-то увальня в шмотках из последних модных коллекций и три глазированных гламуром девочки-припевочки. Кажется, девицам не помешало бы откачать немного геля из губ, потому как на Анджелину они точно не смахивали ни в одном месте. Волосы, доходящие до маленьких узких задниц, так же явно не от природы были такими шикарными, поэтому образ куколок с обложки ярко запестрил у меня перед глазами. Никогда не понимал этой неестественной потребности подбить себя под модный шаблон.  
– Вау, какая приятность – у нас новый бармен, мальчики! – радостно пропищала одна из девиц, манерно вытянув «губки». – Какой симпатииичный… Клевенько!  
«Клевенько». Я еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза от лепета блондиночки, повисшей на руке Гера.  
– Знакомьтесь, девочки, – это Влад. Сегодня он у нас за тамаду, – сделал пас Гер, проткнув меня взглядом.  
Выглядел он, конечно, сногсшибательно. Ясно почему по нему, со слов Славика, сохла половина «Саквояжа». Спортивное, жилистое тело, на котором отлично сидели черная водолазка и синие, местами потертые, джинсы. Как всегда, одежда без излишеств смотрелась на нем аристократично и к месту. Все понты ушли в характер и манеру поведения. Короткие черные волосы, темные брови и ресницы ярко контрастировали со светло-голубыми глазами и загорелой кожей – явно в солярий ходит – мажор.  
Я слащаво улыбнулся нимфеткам, отметив, что Гер, прищурившись, нахмурился, и приветливо произнес:  
– Добрый вечер, леди. Какие будут пожелания? – мне еще только поклониться, как дворецкому, осталось.  
– Ой! Какой мииилый! – вторила подружке клонированная шатенка.  
Ну, ты еще слюнями меня испачкай, детка. Муси-пуси, блядь.  
– Влад, милый, налей нам шампанского, – растягивая фразу по слогам, практически пропела блондиночка.  
– А мы по коньяку, да, Гер? – оживился один из сопровождающих парней.  
Гер уже усаживал девочек а-ля жертвы диеты на диваны за глянцевые столики, обнимая их за тонюсенькие тельца.  
– Серый, да делайте, что хотите. Я-то за рулем сегодня. – И уже обращаясь ко мне: – Влад, минералки мне налей.  
Ух ты! А у зверья-то еще и мозги есть.  
Я сам употреблял алкоголь редко, от запаха никотина меня воротило, а потребности в наркотическом дурмане у меня не было. Наоборот, я презирал тех, кто таким образом прожигает жизнь. Хороший секс давал мне больше, чем все эти «удовольствия». Я знаю, чего хочу от жизни, и двигаюсь к своей цели. Праздное времяпрепровождение и легкие деньги меня никогда не интересовали.  
Я не знал, чем занимается Гер, на что он живет и кутит. Тогда не знал…  
И ночь закружила. Я, реал, был тамадой для них. Подай это, принеси то, улыбнись, потанцуй. Я устроил им фаер-шоу с горящими коктейлями, как ебучий циркач. Пожонглировал фруктами, вызвав новую порцию восторга и умиления. Двое парней бухали коньяк, занюхивая коксом, и лениво лапали пищащих от радости и «кайфа» девиц. А Гер поддерживал общее веселье, но вел себя на сей раз без лишних выебонов, глотая минералку и отказавшись от порошка. Я совсем расслабился, и сейчас работа была мне по кайфу.  
В итоге девочки решили попеть в караоке, хотя у них явно были проблемы как с голосом, так и со слухом.  
Я налил себе апельсиновый сок в высокий стакан и с удовольствием отпил, с улыбкой посматривая на девчонок, горланящих какую-то дурацкую песню. Выбив сто баллов, кукольная троица, хохоча, повернулась к парням, что-то обсуждающим между собой.  
– Гер! Ну, Гееер! – пропищала, кажется, Катя. – Спой с нами, ну, спооой!  
– Спой!  
– Спой! – вторили куколки.  
Гер засмеялся, а потом, будто что-то придумав, посмотрел на меня:  
– Пусть Влад с вами споет, девочки. Мне сказали – у него прекрасный голос. – И, вздернув бровь, эта гадина довольно растянула губы в усмешке.  
А уже прилично пьяным подружкам только мысль нужно было подкинуть. Завопив, щебечущая троица вытащила меня из-за барной стойки и вложила в руки микрофон. Я, в принципе, и не сопротивлялся. А с чего бы? Веселиться так веселиться. Заиграла музыка, и я с удивлением обнаружил, что мне нужно петь партию Григория Лепса, а блондиночка будет Аллегровой, ага. Ну прекрасно, епт!  
Пока мы вытягивали ноты, я краем глаза увидел, что тот, кого Гер звал Серым, копошился за барной стойкой, пытаясь что-то найти. Я посмотрел на Гера с другом, которые разговаривали, не обращая внимания ни на нас, ни на Серого. Пожал плечами и продолжил орать в микрофон.  
Сотка баллов была наша. Ну, это и понятно – я весь голос сорвал – так горланил на радость куколкам. Да и сам развлекся, че уж там!  
Вернулся за рабочее место и устало присел на стул, залпом выпивая сок.  
Минут через пятнадцать понял, что у меня будто второе дыхание открылось – какой-то приток энергии. Краски стали ярче, музыка прекрасно вписывалась в настроение, девчонки вдруг показались на редкость красивыми. И почему они мне раньше не понравились? Да что там телки! Я таращился во все глаза на Гера, который был сам Господин Секс. Нет! Король Секс! Блядь, он реал невъебенный…  
Мне было заебись, кайф накрыл штормовой волной. Где-то на дне сознания шевельнулась мысль, что мне, видимо, что-то подсыпали в сок – слишком уж меня «штырило». Но мысль угасла так же быстро, как и появилась, когда красотки вытащили меня танцевать.  
Музыка, биты, алые краски комнаты, мельчайшие оттенки запахов, я до сих пор чувствовал вкус апельсинового сока на языке… Тело будто сливалось со звуками. Я плавно двигался, извиваясь, прижимая блондиночку к себе, терся об нее бедрами, без стеснения лапал где хотелось… Ощущение счастья было настолько острым, что меня буквально разрывало. Как же хорошо…  
Парни ржали, толкая Гера локтями, но я не мог разобрать, что они ему говорят. Гер же был серьезен и, хмурясь, следил за каждым моим движением.  
А меня понесло во все тяжкие. Та, которая Катя, затащила меня на стол, расстегивая жилетку, стаскивая одежду. Я даже не понял, как остался в одной алой бабочке. Хорошо – до брюк они добраться не успели, потому как…  
Что-то словно щелкнуло. Стены комнаты стали заваливаться на меня, я с ужасом отталкивал несуществующую преграду, размахивая руками. Только бы не потолок! Нет!  
А потом в глазах резко потемнело… Крапинки, цветные круги, разводы, словно на воде… И голоса, что я не мог разобрать… Кажется, кто-то звал меня по имени…  
Ноги стали ватными. Я куда-то падал. Все было как в замедленной съемке – по крайней мере, для меня.  
Кто-то бил меня по щекам, я с трудом разлепил веки, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Волчьи глаза смотрели на меня… с тревогой?  
– Влад! Влад! Очнись! Сука, Серый, что ты ему подсыпал?!  
– Гер… Я сам не знаю… Табл какой-то в сок покрошил. Я сам не пробовал, это новье какое-то… – мямлил тот.  
– Еблан, бля! Убью! Нахуя? Сказал же – не трогать его! – рявкнул Гер.  
Я бы еще послушал, о чем они говорили, только веки стали тяжелыми, и я провалился в такую манящую тьму…

 

***

Очнулся в машине, оттого что меня нещадно выворачивало на изнанку. Кто-то держал у лица целлофановый пакет, придерживая меня за плечи. Знобило очень – в перерывах между позорными ныряниями к импровизированной урне зубы выбивали чечётку, мать ее! Так хуево мне еще никогда не было. Тело ломило – буквально каждый мускул, сердце рвано трепыхалось от безысходности. Страх. Липкий, тошнотворный. А потом опять темнота…  
Открыв снова глаза, попытался сфокусировать взгляд. Я лежал на кровати, явно в чужой комнате.  
– Влад, ты как? – заботливый хриплый голос.  
Я попытался повернуть голову. Гер протягивал мне бутылку с водой.  
– Попей воды. Тебе надо.  
Придержав мою голову, он приложил горлышко пластиковой бутылки к губам, терпеливо ожидая, когда я напьюсь. Я был практически благодарен за предоставленную услугу, так пересохло в горле.  
– Спи. Завтра поговорим. Спи…  
Я послушно закрыл глаза, пообещав себе завтра посадить чудовище с волчьими глазами на кол.

 

***

 

Меня разбудил яркий, и такой мерзкий сейчас, утренний свет. Я нехотя разлепил веки и потянулся телом. Почувствовав стеснение в движениях, приподнял голову…  
Гер лежал, вплотную прижавшись ко мне голым горячим телом, обнимая за талию и закинув одну ногу поверх моих. Ах ты ж блядь! Да там даже трусов нет!  
Я дико дернулся и чуть не завыл в голос, когда услышал металлическое звяканье. Вскинув голову, обнаружил, что одна рука прикована наручниками к кованой спинке кровати.  
Это что еще за нахуй?!  
И рокочущее, сводящее с ума:  
– Доброе утро, ягненок…


	4. Chapter 4

Голос, способный заставить содрогнуться, взгляд, прокалывающий насквозь, харизматичность персоны, привлекающая внимание людей, жесткость властного характера, подавляющая волю любого, кто находится рядом; уверенность, сквозящая в каждом жесте – всем этим обладал Гер. А я сейчас находился в его постели и, что было еще хуже, в его объятиях. Именно такие мысли возникли в голове, стоило лишь проснуться. Этот непонятный мне логикой своих поступков субъект лежал, уткнувшись лицом в мое плечо, прижимаясь горячим телом, обняв одной рукой, стиснув пальцами кожу на моей боку.  
Мне, конечно, несказанно повезло, что я встретил Гера, ведь еще никто до него не предлагал групповуху с моим участием в роли ветчины в сендвиче, не дрочил мне в кабинке ВИП-туалета, не унижал своим превосходством в статусе, не обращался, как с живностью для приготовления жаркого, не пытался убить наркотой. Ах да! Ведь еще никто не приковывал меня наручниками к кровати с целью изнасилования! В том, что сценарий развивался в данном направлении, убедил некий отросток, настойчиво упирающийся мне в бедро. А это уже, извините, называется: не получился пиздец – остались хуеверты!  
В теле еще ощущалась слабость после ночных приключений, но все же злость пересилила, и я со всей дури двинул этот кусок неадеквата локтем в бок, не забыв рявкнуть при этом:  
– Это для кого оно доброе?!  
Тихо охнув, чудовище медленно перекатилось на спину и, заложив руки за голову, уставилось в потолок. Это должно бы было меня немного расслабить, но насторожило еще больше. Я не знал, чего ожидать от него в следующую секунду – непредсказуемость его реакций бесила до колик в животе.  
– Доброе для нас обоих. Вот знаешь, умеешь ты все испортить в неподходящий момент.  
Это что там? Печаль в голосе? Зверье расстроено? Да ладно… Просто невероятно!  
Я дернул прикованной рукой, заставив цепочку от наручников жалобно звякнуть, и, двинув Гера уже кулаком в плечо, отчетливо проговаривая каждое слово, ответил:  
– Это ты портишь мою жизнь. Немедленно снял с меня эту херню. Я к тебе в секс-рабы не нанимался.  
На последней фразе Гер загоготал так, будто я сказал что-то совершенно глупое и ужасно забавное. Скорчив гримасу под названием «ненавижу тебя, придурь», я наблюдал за тем, как Гер садится в кровати, все еще посмеиваясь, а потом, повернувшись, посмотрел на меня:  
– Ты серьезно? Решил, что я тебя иметь сейчас буду, и для этого приковал? Скажи, конфетка, когда это я тебя к чему-либо принуждал, а?  
Я было открыл рот, чтобы перечислить все… И… А?  
Щелк!  
Что перечислить? Перед глазами слайдами замелькали события прошедших дней с участием главного актера, смотревшего на меня сейчас с явной издевкой.  
Ведь если подумать, то получается... Получается, он всегда оставлял за мной право выбора. Он всегда спрашивал, согласен ли я на секс втроем, хочу ли кайфа, буду ли с ним… И когда я отказывался – не настаивал, наоборот, делал вид, что ничего не произошло, не случилось. И тогда, в той пресловутой кабинке, я же мог оттолкнуть, по морде заехать, Максу сказать – ведь, по сути, мы нарушали правило «Саквояжа»: никаких отношений с клиентами. Тогда я еще не знал, что они братья. Но ничего этого не сделал. Я даже…  
А тут… Я же не девка какая, спортом занимаюсь, в драках не раз участвовал, да и вообще всегда мог ответить на провокацию, к тому же мы и роста примерно одного с ним. Черт… Вот это уже досадно. Это как же ты так попал, Влад?  
Видимо, все мысли были настолько отчетливо написаны у меня на лице, что Гер, не выдержав, хмыкнул, при этом ближе придвигаясь ко мне – так, что я снова почувствовал прикосновение его тела к моей коже.  
– Ну, вот видишь… – и довольная улыбка, от которой почему-то ниже пояса сразу стало как-то нехорошо. Вернее, не так. Стало так хорошо, что аж плохо! Единственное, что меня сейчас спасало от позора – это теплое одеяло, натянутое до бедер и скрывающее от насмешливых голубых глаз мой явно встрепенувшийся член. Даже тело меня предавало. Я сейчас сам себя не понимал. Да еще и Гер своими глазами лишнюю дыру во мне надумал просверлить. Впервые со времен жестокого подросткового возраста я чувствовал, что скулы, шея и грудь, как назло, окрашиваются идиотским свекольным оттенком.  
Пауза затягивалась, а Гер, воспользовавшись моим замешательством, приблизился еще на некоторое расстояние, рассматривая в упор. Теперь я еще острее чувствовал какой-то древесный аромат, исходящий от него – свежий и горьковатый, смешивающийся с естественным запахом тела, напрочь уносящий меня из реальности.  
Я как баран уставился на его губы, облизнув при этом свои. Очень близко. Слишком…  
Черт! Думай, Влад! Думай! Не может быть, чтобы ты…  
Из последних сил я все же взял себя в руки и, еле ворочая языком, проговорил:  
– Тогда зачем «браслеты»?  
Гер тяжело вздохнул, качая головой, словно я опять что-то, по его мнению, «испортил», и отодвинулся.  
– Я всю ночь не спал – мне нужно было убедиться, что с тобой все в прядке. Я не знаю, что тебе там Серый в сок подмешал. – И, помолчав, добавил: – Утром я уже залипал, поэтому… Боялся, что ты проснешься раньше меня и уйдешь.  
Я глупо поморгал, не веря тому, что слышу.  
Теперь мне еще больше, чем прежде, был непонятен этот парень. Я не мог различить – где маска, а где настоящее лицо. Слишком уж сейчас он был человечен – таким я его не видел раньше. Это совершенно не вязалось с тем образом, который Гер всячески культивировал в «Саквояже». Нет, он, конечно, не превратился из чудовища в красавицу, но все же. Мне стало как-то неловко, словно я увидел нечто интимное и сокровенное, что сокрыто от глаз других людей.  
Кажется, у меня мозг скоро расплавится. Когда это я успел стать таким сердобольным? И вообще, почему меня должны волновать его терзания?  
Строчки мыслей оборвались, как только Гер, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы, встал с постели, сверкая голым задом, и, потягиваясь, прошел в соседнюю комнату, бросив мне через плечо:  
– Ключ на тумбочке, слева от тебя.  
Ключ, действительно, лежал на полке, поблескивая своей доступностью – я дотянулся до него без труда. Освободившись от «плена», потер затекшее запястье.  
Гер вернулся через несколько минут уже в джинсах и майке.  
– Иди в душ – я после тебя. Зубная щетка одна, но я не заразный, так что можешь пользоваться, – улыбнулся Гер.  
– Может, я заразный! – рассмеялся я в ответ.  
– Да ладно…  
Дождавшись, пока Гер уйдет, я бодро вскочил с кровати и прошел в ванную, которая по размерам была примерно такая же, как моя комната. Здесь была и большая угловая ванна с джакузи, и навороченная душевая кабина, и зеркало над раковиной во всю стену, и мягкий ворсистый коврик под ногами, так вписывающийся в черный глянец отделочной плитки. Единственное, что меня смутило – это наличие биде. Зачем мужику биде? Или он для баб своих… Но все равно не понятно…  
Я стянул боксеры и шагнул в душевую, предварительно стащив щетку Гера и зубную пасту с полки над раковиной.  
Потыкав в кнопочки – ну и система! – все же нашел нужную, и меня окатило теплым потоком воды из «тропической» насадки. Быстро почистив зубы и прополоскав рот, выдавил из баночки немного геля на губку и с удовольствием намылил плечи и грудь.  
Надо же… Разве я мог предположить, что вот так буду мыться в квартире Гера, когда тот, по-видимому, готовит завтрак, ну, или еще что…  
Гер, как шквальный ветер, не спрашивая разрешения, ворвался в мою жизнь, и теперь все мысли, так или иначе, сводились к нему. Я вспомнил, как чуть было сам не присосался к нему в постели – настолько мне башню срывало от этого персонажа. Боже! Что это было вообще?  
Но я уже не мог себе врать… Ему-то, может, и стоит, но себе – смысла точно нет. Ни один парень не вызывал у меня подобной реакции – я всегда осуждал это. А теперь что? На мужскую задницу встает. Да что там голый зад! Я чувствовал его кожей, даже если не смотрел в его сторону. Это раздражало, бесило, мучило…  
Словно в подтверждение моих мыслей, в паху стало горячо – мне явно нужна была разрядка. Прислонился спиной к стенке душевой и, запрокинув голову, обхватил уже налившийся кровью член. Надо бы Карлу выцепить, а то так и до шизофрении недалеко.  
– Я тебе принес… – это Гер какого-то хрена влетел в ванную, – чистые полотенца…  
Мы оба замерли: он – со стопкой махровых полотенец, я – со вздрюченным членом в руке. Дубль два, епт! Сцена снята – все свободны!  
Я резко развернулся в кабинке, и теперь стоял спиной к человеку а-ля-я-всегда-вхожу-когда-ты-дрочишь, проклиная прозрачные дверцы душевой и собственную неспособность сдержаться. Я не слышал, как шуршит одежда, но знал, что он раздевается. И догадаться зачем – было совсем не трудно.  
Тело покрылось мурашками от прохладного воздуха, и я понял, что он открыл дверцу. Я дышал через раз, чувствуя, как он пожирает меня взглядом, вызывая мелкую дрожь во всем теле и жгучее желание.  
– Съебись, а! Просто съебись… – каким-то образом просипел я.  
И дыханием в плечо:  
– Поздно.  
Шею обожгло поцелуем, а потом – слизывая влагу с кожи, убирая мокрые завитки волос, тут же потянув, запрокинул мою голову назад, прихватывая зубами кончик уха, хрипло шепча:  
– Хочу тебя… Так хочу…  
Размазывая мыльную пену по телу, буквально вжимая меня в себя, Гер целовал мои плечи, лопатки, иногда прикусывая, доводя меня до исступления… Между нами было электричество. Я еле сдержал стон, упершись ладонями в гладкую поверхность стенок душевой, когда Гер смял пальцами плоть ягодиц и прижался к ним бедрами, касаясь донельзя возбужденным членом.  
Я не мог больше терпеть… Вывернувшись из рук, лицом к лицу… Обхватив ладонью шею, впился в губы, проталкивая язык как можно глубже, получив ответ, чувствуя покалывание суточной щетины. Поцелуй-укус… Вдох-выдох… Впивался пальцами в его ягодицы, уверенно шаря руками по телу. Мы были прижаты, словно сиамские близнецы, вросшие друг в друга. Пьяная, безумная похоть…  
Гер протиснулся рукой между телами, чтобы тут же обхватить пальцами наши пенисы, смыкая их, мягко оттягивая. Я же вылизывал скулы чудовища, шею, грудь, с удовольствием слыша, как Гер шипит сквозь зубы от удовольствия. Мы были влажные и скользкие от воды и гелевой мыльной субстанции, пряно пахнущей каким-то древесным ароматом. Запах Гера. Желание сковало нас невидимой цепью, опиум страсти вливался в вены, затуманивая разум.  
Я хотел большего, и Гер, будто читая мысли, прижал меня к дверце, покусывая ключицы, лизнув сосок, который благодарно отозвался на ласку. Опустился на колени, сжав ягодицы пальцами, мягко и томно втянул в рот головку, а потом вобрал и весь член до основания. Мне лишь оставалось наблюдать из под опущенных ресниц за тем, как парень, который имел такую власть над моим телом и рассудком, жадно отсасывает мне, явно получая от этого удовольствие. А я еле сдерживался, чтобы не кончить прямо в рот этой падлюке – так завел меня!  
Я не думал, что Гер может выглядеть настолько сексуально, что хотелось не только драть его до боли в яйцах, но и самому отдаться. С влажными черными волосами, стрелочками прилипшими ко лбу, темными мокрыми ресницами, оттеняющими светло-голубой цвет глаз… Тело мускулистое, жилистое, загорелое – как на картинке – умом тронуться можно!  
Пальцы Гера, помяв мои яйца, протиснулись между ягодиц и легко скользнули в анус, смоченные водой и гелем. Я тихо охнул, но не отстранился. Конечно, это были новые ощущения для меня, но, если быть честным, то они не были неприятными. Дико – да, но терпимо. Гер аккуратно растягивал меня, вылизывая член по всей длине, посасывая, отчего я, уже не стесняясь, тихо постанывал – настолько это было отвязно!  
– Влад, пойдем в спальню. Там презервативы, смазка… – лизнул меня в щеку Гер.  
– Ты же говорил, что не заразный, – смог улыбнуться я, чувствуя движение его пальцев в себе.  
Гер втянул тяжелый влажный воздух, буравя меня своими волчьими глазами, понимая, о чем говорю.  
Резко повернув меня спиной к себе, вжав в стенку душевой, прикусил кожу шеи там, где прилипли темные мокрые завитки волос, и хрипло пророкотал:  
– Это будет сладкий трах, Влад.  
И тут же, придерживая меня за бедра, плавно втиснулся головкой – остановился, чувствуя, что я не дышу, еле сглатывая от захлестнувших меня, неведомых ранее ощущений. Обхватил мой член рукой, стискивая ствол, лаская пальцами гладкую, скользкую кожу, принуждая меня расслабиться, забыться… И плавно – на всю длину. Мой сдавленный хриплый крик.  
У меня в глазах потемнело от боли. Вот же дрянь! Я одурело дернулся, тут же обмякнув, задрожав в кольце сильных рук, по-свойски прижимавших мое тело.  
– Тихо, тихо… Девственник ты мой… – тихий низкий смех.  
Я постарался не сжиматься, ослабляя хватку потаенных мышц. Стало легче. И хоть боль не ушла совсем, но это уже не было так невыносимо. Было остро и пьяно. Он буквально врывался в мое тело, рыча, пощипывая соски, лаская живот и спускаясь руками ниже, вылизывая плечи, шею, подводя меня к черте, где грани реальности стерлись, и оставалось только отдаваться целиком и полностью.  
А потом, реал, было сладко. Гер знал, что делает, умело, четко двигаясь во мне под нужным углом, задевая, по-видимому, простату, отчего меня нехило так вело. Срывая стоны с моих губ, подчиняя того, кто рад был сейчас подчиниться.  
Я захлебывался от рваных толчков, обжигающих меня изнутри, от вкуса поцелуев, от уверенных ласк… Так хотел кончить, что был готов уже умолять об этом.  
– Гер…– простонал, откинув голову ему на плечо, выгнувшись так по-блядски.  
Я излился ему в руку, удовлетворившись всего парой движений, задохнувшись от самого болезненного и острого оргазма, который я когда-либо испытывал. И это было в кайф…  
Устало и расслабленно сполз по стенке на пол душевой, томно наблюдая, как Гер, выплескивая густые струйки спермы, кончает мне на грудь.

 

***

 

Я, подперев рукой подбородок, рассматривал спящее чудовище, беззаботно раскинувшееся на постели. Его срубило сразу после секса. Оно и понятно – не спал сутки, да еще и после всего. Вымотался парень. Но если он решил, что на этом все закончилось, то это – большое заблуждение. Я не был бы собой, если бы оставил как есть, позволив думать, что он всё решил за нас обоих. Нет, Гер. Не получится, дорогой. Ухмыльнувшись, я осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, встал с кровати. Так, где тут у нас «рабочие принадлежности»? У такого ёбыря, по-любому, должен быть целый склад, припасенный для секс-забав.  
Я не ошибся – в верхнем ящике тумбочки блестели упаковками презервативы на любой цвет и вкус, среди них было и несколько тюбиков смазки. Запасливая сволочь!  
Прихватив пару презиков, смазку и наручники, вернулся на «ложе любви», старательно сдерживая смех – я уже в красках представлял реакцию Гера на то, что я собирался сделать.  
Нежно обхватив запястья спящего воистину мертвым сном Гера, я вытянул их вверх, быстро защелкивая «браслеты», пока он не очухался. Зверье лениво потянулось во сне, прикованное к спинке кровати. Я, улыбаясь, наклонился к груди, покрытой темными волосками, и пощекотал кончиком языка сосок, а потом подул… Гер заворочался, но ему было явно неудобно, поэтому в следующее мгновенье он открыл глаза, сонно хлопая ресницами.  
– Эй, спящая красотка, проснись и пой уже, – загоготал я, безмерно довольный собой.  
Гер, оценив свое невыгодное положение, прищурившись, проколол меня взглядом, чуть наклонив голову.  
– Ну и как это понимать, кудряшка? – зло выдохнул он, пытаясь приподняться. Я навалился на него сверху, вжимая в матрас. И прошептал в губы:  
– Я тебе задолжал – хочу расплатиться…  
– Только попробуй, Влад! Выебу, как сучку! – прорычало оно.  
Я тихо заржал, чувствуя, как азарт плещется в венах. Меня охеренно так торкало уже от самой мысли, что я сейчас трахну эту самовлюбленную выебульку. И нагло вздернув бровь, широко улыбаясь, вернул фразу, сказанную им в «Саквояже»:  
– Я тебя нежненько, в нетронутое еще, я же вижу…  
В том, что Гер никогда не был «снизу», я был практически уверен. С его-то характером и жаждой превосходства он бы никому не позволил. Осознание того, что я отымею его первым, заводила так, что член уже сладко ныл в полной боеготовности.  
– Порву ведь, блядь такая! – рявкнул Гер.  
– Ага. Потом. Если сможешь…  
Я медленно переместился ниже, покусывая матовую загорелую кожу плеч, груди, тут же зализывая оставленные зубами следы. Пощипывая, поглаживая уже заострившиеся, маленькие мужские соски, прихватывая губами сначала один, а потом – второй.  
Если бы мне кто-нибудь раньше сказал, что я с таким упоением буду ласкать парня, то ударом в челюсть я бы не ограничился. А сейчас я кайфовал от власти над этим телом, ничто и никто не смог бы остановить меня в данную секунду.  
Гер тяжело дышал, нервно сглатывая. Я знал – просить он не будет, слишком гордый. Да и доказательство того, что сама ситуация его заводила так же, как и меня, я чувствовал животом. А размеры у него были внушительные – у доказательства этого. Удивительно, как Гер не порвал-то меня! Теперь была его очередь удивляться.  
– Влад… Ну ладно, пошутил и хватит. Давай, отцепляй меня,– с трудом просипел Гер.  
– Всенепременно. Как только закончу, сразу же, – облизывая впадинку пупка, выдохнул я, стискивая пальцами его мошонку, поглаживая тугое колечко мышц.  
Гер был прижат весом моего тела – распластанный, с раскинутыми ногами, сжимая мои бедра ими, все еще пытаясь оказать бесполезное сопротивление. Я нащупал рукой в смятой простыне тюбик с лубрикантом и, откинув крышку, выдавил щедрую порцию прохладного геля, пахнувшего грейпфрутом.  
– Влад, угомонись, сучонок! – взвыл Гер, извиваясь в попытках сбросить меня с себя.  
Я наклонился и звонко чмокнул подрагивающий член, широко улыбаясь, заглядывая ему в лицо, введя при этом средний палец, смазанный гелем, в анус Гера.  
– Убью…– на выдохе сквозь зубы, обреченно закрыв глаза.  
Мы оба знали – единственное, что он мог сейчас сделать – это расслабиться, освободив себя от ненужных неприятных ощущений. Я уже мог ввести два пальца, осторожно двигая ими внутри, при этом выцеловывая узкие бедра, просунув руку под ягодицы, тиская задницу, чувствуя, как он инстинктивно подается бедрами. Я был уверен – он хочет, чтобы я взял у него в рот. Но я еще не был готов к подобному. Может это и ханжество – трахаться с мужиком, но не отсосать – но вот так я думал тогда.  
Трясущимися руками разорвал упаковку презерватива, кое-как натянув резинку на член – хорошо, что мой размер, в этом мы с Гером были одинаковы, – и обильно смазал грейпфрутовым гелем. Снова улегся на парня, уже практически не соображая, что творю – так хотелось вставить ему!  
– Гер… Гер… – позвал я, коснувшись губами губ. Гер открыл глаза, цепляя меня взглядом, а потом подался, впившись поцелуем, вылизывая мой рот, щекоча небо языком. И я сорвался. Вошел медленно, заскулив от наслаждения, – так тесно, горячо и скользко. А потом резко двинулся, слыша, как Гер хрипло стонет – я знал – от боли и кайфа одновременно.  
Я трахал его в какой-то агонии, с ума сходя от вида бьющегося подо мной тела, покрытого испариной. Да и с меня самого текло, как после хорошей тренировки. Мы были влажными, липкими, скользкими. Это было сумасшествие, отвязный секс, дикий.  
Это был кайф.

 

***

 

– Сучка кучерявая, у меня руки затекли, – услышал я голос Гера.  
Мы лежали на кровати после горячего траха, обкончавшись не один раз, как долбанные подростки. Воздух в комнате был тяжелым от острого запаха секса. А я был счастлив…  
Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, заставил себя встать с постели, прошлепав босиком к сложенным в стопочку вещам, лежащим на стуле. Потянувшись, стал торопливо одеваться, тихонько посмеиваясь.  
– Влад! – уже громче и настойчивее.  
Закончив с одеждой, я обернулся к оттраханному мной чудовищу.  
– Ага. Сейчас…  
Я взял с тумбочки ключ, залез на кровать, демонстративно засунул в рот отмычку и, наклонившись к губам Гера, протолкнул языком кусочек металла ему в рот, лизнув теплые сомкнутые губы.  
В глазах Гера плескался гнев. Конечно, теперь ему нужно постараться, чтобы освободить себя от стальных оков.  
Я подмигнул чудовищу, ехидно улыбнулся и сказал на прощание:  
– Теперь мы квиты, милый. Ты знаешь, где меня найти, если что.  
И, не оборачиваясь, вышел из квартиры, хлопнув дверью, зная, что Гер обязательно найдет способ взять реванш.


	5. Chapter 5

Я сидел на промерзшей лавке в парке, пристально рассматривая поры мрачного серого асфальта, мокрого от только что покрапавшего дождя. Вдыхая влажный холодный воздух, остужающий мое разгоряченное тело. Ветер мягко шелестел пожухшей разноцветной листвой, отмирающей и опадающей с веток ненужными бумажками. И во мне сейчас так же рассыпался пазл старых ценностей, уступая место новым головоломкам.  
По сути своей я всегда был консерватором. Мораль общества, законы, логика действий мне всегда были понятны и принимались мной как должное. Я всегда считал, что умею расставлять приоритеты, что жизнь понятна и логична – четкие градации и реальная мотивация. И что теперь? Дикие пляски мыслей-строчек, неконтролируемые порывы, взрывы эмоций, противоречивые метания. Я презирал то, на что сам пошел добровольно, потому что не мог по-другому. Не хотел.  
Когда это случилось? Когда я стал ждать появления Гера в «Саквояже», искать глазами его взгляд, чтобы замереть в следующее мгновенье, поймав, зацепившись. Ощутить то, определение чему я дать был не в силах. А самое главное, что я, кажется, стал чувствовать. Вот это. Вот это самое. Совершенно человеческое и такое естественное – желание прикоснуться, узнать большее, выпить яд отношений. Закрыв глаза, шагнуть в бездну, не зная, какая расплата ожидает на дне пропасти. Разбиться, навсегда утратив нечто важное, или нырнуть в опиумный омут, приобретя что-то новое, переродившись окончательно.  
Каким же я был деревянным, оказывается! Урод и быдло – я был глух и слеп, вычеркнув отца из своей жизни. Наверно, стоило переспать с мужиком, чтобы до такого тупого чучела, как я, наконец, дошло, насколько непросто ему было все это время. Я жалок даже в этих сегодняшних терзаниях!  
После жаркого секса с Гером, оставив его прикованным к кровати, я так и не доехал до своей квартиры, выскочив из душного метро на несколько остановок раньше. И теперь жался на лавке в попытках разобраться во всем.  
В этой сырости, разлившейся в воздухе микроскопическими капельками, я остро ощущал, что пахну Гером. И от этого было почему-то хорошо и тревожно одновременно. Может, зря я так убежал. Хотя теперь Гер уж точно не оставит меня в покое – наверняка уже придумал, чем меня можно донять так, чтоб яйца зазвенели, а нервы порвало от очередной выходки.  
Я тихо рассмеялся, вспоминая, как забавно он выглядел: голый, с лоснящейся липкой кожей, запачканный нашей спермой, прикованный к своей же кровати, вымотанный диким трахом и… с металлической отмычкой, зажатой в зубах. Ох, это то еще зрелище было, скажу я вам! Ну, не маленький – выкрутится. Сейчас меня волновало другое.  
В эту секунду мне хотелось одного – увидеть родное лицо. Озябшими пальцами я достал мобильный из кармана куртки и набрал знакомый номер. Терпеливо ждал, когда гудки оборвутся приветствием. Мне сейчас это было нужно, как никогда.  
– Влад?  
Я закрыл на мгновение глаза, услышав голос отца:  
– Привет, пап.  
– Что-то случилось? Что с тобой? Где ты сейчас находишься?  
Я слышал, что он взволнован и удивлен. Ну еще бы. Учитывая то, с каким рвением я отталкивал его от себя все последние годы – реакция была понятна. Я сдавленно рассмеялся и хрипло прошептал:  
– Ничего не случилось, бать. Я просто… просто… увидеть тебя хотел. – И уже более уверенно: – Ты занят? Можно я приеду сейчас?

 

***

 

До пункта назначения я добрался быстро. Удивило меня то, что новая квартира отца, в которой я еще ни разу не был, находилась на соседней улице от обители зверья. Так что из-за этого невероятного совпадения мне пришлось возвращаться обратно в Крылатское из центра. И я очень надеялся, что не столкнусь с разъяренным чудовищем с орудием мести в лапах. Становиться героем «Пилы» мне как-то не хотелось. По крайней мере – не сейчас.  
Кнопки домофона, пиликание открытой двери, уснувшая бабушка-консьержка с кроссвордом в руках, неспешный лифт – и тринадцатый этаж. Отец уже ждал меня на пороге квартиры. Я замешкался, вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы и, шагнув, обнял его, крепко вцепившись в мягкую шерсть свитера, прижимая к себе родное тело. В горле гадко собрался комок, и я стиснул зубы, отчаянно борясь со скручивающими меня эмоциями.  
Отец похлопал меня по спине, успокаивая, как в детстве, что всегда помогало. Воспоминания о доме, семейных праздниках, словно сон о прошлой жизни… Картинки… Потерянное счастье.  
– Ну чего мы здесь на пороге, Влад. Пойдем, – втянул меня в квартиру и закрыл дверь.  
Я неторопливо и неловко снимал куртку, рассматривая отца. Высокий подтянутый мужчина с серыми глазами и темно-каштановыми вьющимися волосами. Каждый раз я будто смотрелся в зеркало – настолько мы были похожи. Точно знал, как буду выглядеть лет через двадцать: где проступят морщинки, как заострятся черты лица, как потускнеет серый оттенок глаз – станет прозрачным и светлым.  
– Ты давай раздевайся и проходи. Я на кухне буду, а то картошка подгорит.  
Отец улыбнулся и скрылся за дверью. В животе, как по команде, жалобно заурчало – даже в коридоре вкусно пахло жареной картошкой и мясом с овощами. Я только сейчас вспомнил, что не ел уже больше суток. Да и не хотелось после той отравы, которой наглотался в клубе.  
Я разулся и прокричал:  
– Можно я пока квартиру посмотрю?  
– Смотри, конечно! – донеслось в ответ.  
Мне интересно было, как он живет теперь – без нас с матерью. Но я знал, что отец любит хорошие вещи и комфорт, к тому же обладает прекрасным вкусом, поэтому был уверен, что он неплохо должен разместиться. И не ошибся – пять комнат: гостиная, две спальни, рабочий кабинет и гардеробная. Ему дизайнером надо работать, а не банкиром – очень уж уютно здесь – в каждой комнате было приятно находиться. И заметно, что здесь он живет не один. Конечно, мне стало интересно, что это за человек, ради которого отец ушел от нас. Тот, что курит сигары в кабинете, пьет коньяк и бренди, читает в очках и слушает клубную музыку. Последнее меня удивило несказанно. Отец уж точно не был поклонником подобной «долбежки». В гостиной стоял целый стеллаж, нагруженный дисками с современной музыкой и раритетными пластинками. Я покопался на полках, обнаружив совершенно новые треки, которые я слышал только в «Саквояже». Мдаа… Видимо, парень не намного старше меня. А мой старик-то не промах – молодого жеребца подцепил! Ну, полный финиш, конечно.  
Я усмехнулся своим мыслям и направился на кухню.  
– Садись, все готово. – Я сел за уже сервированный стол, практически захлебываясь слюной от разыгравшегося аппетита и вида блюд. Жареный картофель с лучком и грибами, сочные отбивные, овощные салаты в вазочках, томатный соус к мясу, свежий хрустящий хлеб, желтый ароматный сыр искушали донельзя. – Ты давай ешь, пока не остыло.  
– Да я с тобой вместе… – кивнул я.  
Отец ловко откупорил бутылку красного и разлил по высоким фужерам. Усевшись наконец напротив меня, он поднял бокал:  
– За встречу, сын, – теплая улыбка.  
И мой ответ:  
– Спасибо, что так долго ждал.  
Он кивнул, отлично понимая, какой именно смысл я вкладываю в эти слова.  
Мы пригубили вино и жадно набросились на еду в полном молчании, посматривая друг на друга и не решаясь начать разговор. Не потому, что я чувствовал себя неуютно – скорее наоборот. Просто так много хотелось сказать, что мысли, цепляясь одна за другую, путались в клубок, не давая сосредоточиться на главном. Звон приборов о тарелки прервал отец:  
– Влад, если у тебя случилось что – скажи, я помогу.  
– Да не, все норм, не переживай. Просто решил увидеться… Захотелось.  
И помедлив, все же решил спросить:  
– Ты… сейчас живешь с кем?  
Отец спокойно посмотрел на меня, выдержал паузу, словно обдумывая что-то, отпил глоток сухого и улыбнулся:  
– Да. Я живу с одним человеком уже пять лет. Хочешь… познакомиться?  
Хотел ли я увидеть его любовника? Наверно, хотел. Вот только не так быстро. Мне хватило переживаний в последние дни. Да и к тому же неизвестно, что это за перец такой. Я вообще не знал пока, как мне ко всему этому относиться. Это же не мачеха, епт. А мужик все же. Я в своих-то собственных чувствах еще не разобрался… А тут общаться нужно будет. Может, он мне и не понравится совсем, а изображать симпатию – это не по мне.  
– Хочу, но не сейчас. Ладно, бать? Давай пока просто мы, ок? Без него.  
– Хорошо, как скажешь. Я понимаю, – рассмеялся отец. – Ну, расскажи хоть, как живешь? Как институт?  
Я был благодарен за то, что он сменил тему, которую я сам начал. Тем более что поговорить было о чем и без этого.  
– Да вот, как раз сейчас задумался над темой дипломной работы. Может, ты мне поможешь?  
Судя по выражению лица, отец был безмерно счастлив услышать это. Ведь я на и отделение «Финансы и кредит» поступал потому, что хотел дотянуться до него, как до звезды – приблизиться к идеалу, если хотите.  
Конечно, сын владельца сети банков мог жить припеваючи и особо не заморачиваться – существовать на его деньги и проматывать их – кутить, развлекаться. Но судьба тепличного овоща меня не прельщала ни разу. Мне хотелось большего – понимать, что я есть, на что способен.  
В каком-то смысле это и благо было – то, что так все получилось. Что ушел он, предоставив нам с матерью свободу выбора. Жизнь без его опеки, денег, влияния, советов, поддержки. Остается надеяться, что эта извилистая тропка когда-нибудь выведет меня на большую дорогу.  
Жизнь «автостопом». Моя собственная – так, как я хочу, как я умею. Конечно, амбиции кружили голову, слепили светом софитов, заставляли меня быть смелее, жестче, напористее. Я знал, что могу попросить помощи, но сознательно не хотел. Желание прочувствовать реальность без прикрас было острым и толкало меня на безумные выходки. Обжигаясь сотни раз, я заставлял себя идти дальше, разочаровываясь, оступаясь, падая, чтобы вновь подняться, карабкаться, обдираясь в кровь, запоминая преподнесенные уроки. И в итоге пришел к тому, что люди стали волновать меня меньше, чем материальные блага – слишком часто я ошибался, путаясь в фальши улыбок, ведясь на волшебные обещания. Только после того, как уехал и от матери, иначе посмотрел на родной город с его законами. Москоу-сити обнажила клыки, обернувшись зверем, диктующим свои правила игры. Деньги правят этим огромным муравейником. Друзья-подруги? Завтра – ваши враги. Счастливая семья? Не обманывайтесь притворством. Карьерный рост? Готовьтесь утопить в крови своих конкурентов. Манящие удовольствия? Бронируйте номера в аду. Любовь? Нарциссизм никто не отменял.  
Долгое время я думал, что больше ничего не осталось. Не осталось человеческого. Люди и звери поменялись шкурами. Но, признаюсь, я еще надеюсь, что все это только оборотная сторона одной медали. Должно быть что-то еще.  
Я посмотрел на отца, такого близкого мне сейчас. Он с радостью зацепился за институтскую тему, как за соломинку, ниточку, которая нас соединяла. Мы сами не заметили, как за обсуждением успели помыть посуду и переместиться в гостиную. Отец принес несколько книг, какие-то вордовские распечатки, которые могли помочь мне в работе над дипломом. Он заряжал меня своим спокойствием и уверенностью, мудростью жизненного опыта. Сейчас, когда мы сидели вот так, склонившись над документами, соприкасаясь коленями, появилось ощущение, что никогда и не было отчуждения между нами, словно мы виделись каждый день на протяжении последних пяти лет. Как же мне его не хватало. Я только сейчас это понял. Насколько…  
Мы, как по команде, вздрогнули от надрывно заверещавшей мобилы, завибрировавшей на столе.  
Отец взял трубку:  
– Да, собираюсь… Не волнуйся, я уже все взял… Трубку не берет? Не знаю. Я ему позвоню. Я тебя дома жду.  
Он явно разговаривал со своим любовником, как-то даже засмущавшись, – я вообще его таким не видел. Наверно, так выглядит человек, когда влюблен, ну, или что-то близкое к этому.  
Распрощавшись с секс-абонентом, у которого был низкий тембр голоса, – это я и на расстоянии слышал – отец повернулся ко мне.  
– Куда собираешься? – полюбопытствовал я.  
– Я ночью в Сочи улетаю по делам на несколько дней. Мы открываем там филиал.  
– О, круто, конечно! Значит, дела идут в гору?  
– Да, есть такое, – кивнул отец. – Влад, ты же знаешь, я хотел бы, чтобы ты работал со мной. В любом случае, когда-нибудь все это достанется тебе – бизнес, имущество…  
– Ок, я понял, – перебил я. – Я знаю, пап. Только давай вернемся к этому разговору, когда я институт закончу. А пока оставим все как есть. Ладно, что-то я засиделся, отвлек тебя от дел… Поеду, пожалуй.  
Мне решительно не хотелось встречаться с обладателем голоса с хрипотцой, который, судя по разговору, направлялся в их общую с отцом квартиру. И так хватает рокотания голубоглазого и впечатлений на сегодня.  
– Ты возьми с собой, пригодятся, – батя протянул мне книги, понимая, почему я вдруг подорвался. – Когда приеду в Москву, позвоню тебе. Встретимся?  
– Конечно, – искренне отозвался я. – Спасибо тебе – накормил, обогрел, научил нерадивого сына. Душевно было.  
Мы тепло распрощались, и я, поблагодарив отца, выбежал из квартиры, в которую вернусь еще не раз…

 

***

 

У меня оставалось несколько часов в запасе перед работой, и я решил их потратить с пользой. Нет, не книги почитать я собрался, не о будущем подумать. Мне до жути, до колик в печенках хотелось… посмотреть порнуху с геями! Ну, интересно же. Черт… Нормальные геи (Боже! Геи для меня уже - нормальные!) сначала осознают свою специфичную узко-направленность, потом западают на мужика, а дальше уже трах-тарарах. Как-то так я себе это представлял. А я вечно подтяжки через люстру одеваю. Сначала оказался в постели с парнем. Потом понял, что меня вставило от секса с ним. А теперь инфы решил накопать и разврата насмотреться.  
Да и проверить мне себя хотелось – реакцию тела на подобную мутатень. Нет, не то чтобы я раньше не видел – как-то смотрели с пацанами ради прикола. Но, естественно, все простебали это дело, поржали и забыли. Только сейчас я по-другому это все воспринимать стал.  
Куча сайтов, бесчисленное множество видюх: европейцы, мулаты, азиаты, трансы, геи, групповой секс, БДСМ, малолетки, от восемнадцати, совсем левый изврат – все в прямом доступе, хоть сутками крути. Я долго выбирал, копался чего-то, весь вспотел и раскраснелся еще до просмотра – жуть просто! Нашел каких-то эмо что ли, с черными челками длинными, все пирсингом понатыканные, у одного глаза подведенные, как у девки, в общем, симпатичная парочка. Клик на плэй. Ну, и началось – давай они сосаться, гладить друг друга, тискать… Я сначала спокойно смотрел, пока они до штанов не добрались. А потом минет, и ракурс сверху вниз – эмо этот голубоглазый сосет у своего «напарника» и волосы черные ко лбу липнут. И тут меня вскинуло. Вспомнилось молниеносно – только душевой для антуража не хватало.  
Кончил я быстро, устало откинувшись на подушки и чуть не разбив ноутбук, лежащий у меня на коленях.  
Не успел отойти, как в заднем кармане скинутых на пол джинсов проблеяла мобила. Черт… Ну кто там еще… Как на зло. И так лень… Я думал, позвонят разок и успокоятся, поэтому вообще не шевелился. Но не тут-то было. Кто-то настойчиво трезвонил, пытаясь рингтоном вынести мне мозг.  
Я дотянулся до джинсов и достал чертов телефон.  
Номер был незнаком.  
– Слушаю… – получилось хрипло и по-блядски, будто я сексом по телефону подрабатываю.  
– Ты чем там занимаешься, сучка кучерявая? – прорычало оно.  
Я чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Пиздец! Зверье освободилось от оков.  
– Откуда у тебя мой номер?!  
– Ты не ответил на мой вопрос! Но времени с тобой разглагольствовать у меня нет, так что слушай внимательно и впитывай. Меня не будет несколько дней – командировка в Сочи. Не вздумай мне путаться с кем-то! Приеду – проверю задницу на доступ в мое отсутствие, понял?  
– Да хер тебе! – решил повыделываться я. – И кстати, как выбрался?  
– Из-за тебя у моей домработницы чуть инфаркт не случился. Но за это позже расплатишься. Это всё.  
Отключился. Я поржал, представив себе несчастную домработницу – нелегко ей пришлось, видимо. Вот волчара – уже номер мой пробил! Ну ладно… Только вернись – посмотрим, у кого задница гореть будет.


	6. Chapter 6

Я спокойно отработал очередную ночь в «Саквояже». Обслуживал наконец наших отечественных звездулек. Приехал этот рэпер со своей шаблой друзей и гламурных девчонок. У него еще такой псевдоним дурацкий Тимати. Ага, блэк-стар рублевского пошиба. Умора просто. Да нет, вы не подумайте, он вроде ничего такой, серьезный парень оказался. Правда, понтов немеряно, но это уже издержки производства, как говорится. Они же там все такие – заносчивые не в меру. Херня, конечно, полная – его музыка. Ну, в плане того, что попса это, до рэпа ему далековато. То ли дело нигеры американские, экспрессивно выплевывающие каждый звук, или французы, надменно рычащие рифмы. Как-то меня на экзотику потянуло – решил япошек послушать (я же вообще по музыке с ума схожу – слушаю много и разное всё), так вот чуть от смеха не помер, хотя рок у них хорош – эклектичный очень, но самобытный.  
В общем, этот татарин тоже кокс занюхивал, и компашка его вся «белым» присыпана была (вот не понимаю я этого – в мире столько удовольствий, зачем сжигать себя заживо наркотой?), алкоголя выпили столько, что официантам не раз пришлось пополнить запасы, но было очень весело – они реал зажгли. Я сам в эйфории находился – так они отрывались: и песни попели, и танцпол взорвали (я уж грешным делом думал, что мы на первый этаж провалимся), и ржали как кони, байки какие-то травили. Но все более-менее пристойно было – никаких там вывертов или неадеквата. Не то что некоторые…  
Вот как только про неадекват подумаю – сразу он вспоминается! Черт! Да если б только это… Я постоянно думал о Гере. Буквально все мне о нем напоминало. Сам «Саквояж» стал ассоциироваться с этим зверьем голубоглазым. Который за каким-то в Сочи улетел. Чего им там всем, патокой что ли намазали – в Сочах этих? Вот и батя тоже… Нет, отец понятно, зачем полетел, а Гер-то по каким таким делам? Тоже мне делец! И чем он только занимается – ума не приложу. Я думал, он деньги Макса проматывает, но чем больше об этом размышлял, тем яснее становилось, что Гер не стал бы. Даже не знаю, у кого из нас гордости больше. В этом, думаю, мы похожи. Слишком уж он непрост – перец этот. И данное обстоятельство все же заставило меня посмотреть на него под другим углом. Гер был очень скрытен – по сути, я о нем ничего не знал. А уж от него информации вообще не слышал. Даже про то, что Гер с Максом братья, я узнал от Славика. Может у него чего выпытать? Хотя Славик и так растреплет, только повод дай. Такой уж он в этих делах безалаберный – прям как баба, ей-богу, – хлебом не корми, дай посплетничать. Карла тоже с Гером не первый день знакома. Что их связывало: секс или нечто другое – я не знаю. Одно верно, что единственный, кто не в курсе о чудище со звериным оскалом – это Влад Смолкин, то есть я.  
Вот как потрахунчики устроить – это ты быстро, Влад, а как важную инфу узнать – прямо-таки черепаха. Молодец, конечно, что тут скажешь.  
Хотя здесь удивительного ничего нет. Я же просто ни разу еще не интересовался так никем – не цепляло. А если загоралось что-то, то быстро затухало, поэтому и считал себя равнодушным, холодным. Я просто… бракованный – поломанная игрушка богов. Чувства как таковые, эмоции бурные – мало что вызывало. Наверно, мое сознание до встречи с Гером будто пребывало в клетке, я сам ограничивал себя рамками, табу. Потому что так проще. Мне никто не должен, и я – никому. А в отношениях нужно отдавать. До тех пор, пока не почувствуешь, что отдавать уже больше некому – партнер либо ушел к другому, либо разлюбил и просто существует рядом с тобой за неимением лучшего. В принципе, так и произошло у моих родителей. И кто виноват, кто прав – не разберешь… Просто так случилось. А потом – пустота, отчаяние, боль, мрак души.  
Зачем? Можно просто жить самому по себе.  
Но сейчас… Все так странно… Я и сам теперь не знаю где черное, а где белое. Гер расширил для меня рамки возможностей, перевернул вверх тормашками и потряс, пока мои мелочные псевдоценности не рассыпались по полу ненужным горохом. И дело тут не в сексе. Вернее, не только в нем. Я как будто через новую призму посмотрел на людей, на их проблемы, потребности, мечты, отношения, на самого себя. Словно до этого я спал, а Гер пришел и разбудил меня. Потому что он сам не такой как все. И я поверил. Особенно тогда, в постели, когда он сказал, что боялся — вдруг я убегу… Мне, знаете ли, еще никто не говорил, что боится меня отпустить. Может, в этом есть и моя вина, ведь я сам выбрасывал всех, как ненужный мусор.  
Да нет… Не то чтобы я переродился или совсем изменился, просто мыслить стал иначе.  
Интересно, надолго этот олух уехал? Как-то даже… не по себе.  
В тот момент я еще не понимал, что именно тревожило и грызло меня изнутри, словно паразит, уютно устроившийся в моем теле. Знал бы я тогда, что нужно верить, когда говорят: от ненависти до любви один шаг. Только в моем случае эту фразу опять надо было читать с конца…

***

Неделя у меня сложилась насыщенная: работа, институт, подготовка к диплому. К тому же я снова возобновил тренировки. Боже, как же мне не хватало этого! Когда музыка плещется в наушниках, листва глухо хрустит под подошвой кроссовок, глотки прохладного воздуха свежестью проникают в легкие, натянутые мышцы при каждом движении благодарно отзываются приятной болью. Утренние пробежки бодрили, заряжали тело энергией.  
Я свернул с набережной и не спеша перешел шоссе по «зебре», давая себе передышку, восстанавливая дыхание.  
Уже неделя… Я старался заполнить свое время так, чтобы не осталось и минуты для мыслей о Гере. Но проще сказать, чем сделать. Первые дни были терпимыми, но чем дальше, тем сильнее нервы натягивались тетивой, а желание увидеть его становилось просто болезненным, практически ощутимым физически. Я испытывал жажду. Наверно, это чувство испытывает наркоман, мечтая о дозе. Может ли человек быть наркотиком? Гер абсолютно точно стал им для меня, словно внедрившись под кожу вирусом, отравляя меня сладко-горьким ядом. Сколько нужно дней, чтобы заболеть человеком? Сколько нужно часов, чтобы ожидание превратилось в муку? Сколько нужно минут, чтобы начать вести подсчет секунд до встречи?  
Для меня оказалось достаточно мгновения. Именно тогда, когда я впервые увидел его в «Саквояже», все уже случилось.  
– Эй! Влад!  
Я обернулся на голос и увидел приближающегося ко мне Славика. Вот уж кого не ожидал сейчас встретить, так это его.  
– О, привет. Ты чего здесь? Рань такая…  
Мы хлопнули по рукам, рассматривая друг друга. Славик выглядел помятым и взъерошенным, будто ему всю ночь кто-то не давал уснуть. Ох, Славик, Славик…  
– Да тут живет одна девчонка – я вчера у нее оставался, – разулыбалось это чудо.  
– Ааа… Ну ясно, Тарзан ты наш! – хохотнул я.  
– Ты бегаешь?  
– Да, стараюсь поддерживать форму. А то, боюсь, от недосыпа раздобрею.  
– Да лан… Ты нормально выглядишь. Если и обрастешь жирком, это нескоро будет, так чего напрягаться? Пойдем, я тебя провожу немного, все равно по пути.  
Мы не спеша двинулись к моему дому вдоль улицы, разговаривая о всякой ерунде. Славик рассказывал о новинках на первом этаже «Саквояжа», которые я теперь пропускал по понятной причине.  
Оказалось, что в его прошлую смену в клуб завалился какой-то ферзь с компанией. В тот день предполагался стриптиз и фаер-шоу, которое должно было закончиться пенной вечеринкой. И все бы ничего. Ну, полапал он девчонок-стриптизерш, напихал в трусики «зеленых». Собственно, уже такой активностью он привлек к себе внимание вышибал. Но ему этого оказалось мало. Он начал сам раздеваться, орать, и вообще, к слову сказать, вести себя неприлично. Да, даже в таком месте, как «Саквояж», есть свои законы. Для разврата есть ВИП-комнаты – заплати, закройся от мира и твори, что хочешь. Но этому идиоту, конечно, так было не интересно. Знаете, есть люди, которые не могут жить без публики. Они свою жизнь проживают, будто на сцене, и привлечь внимание общественности, где бы они ни находились, составляет главную потребность. Они питаются эмоциями толпы. А что нужно, чтобы завести толпу? Совершить нечто отвязное.  
Так вот, когда появилась «огненная команда», он уже находился на пределе своих психических возможностей. Его реально несло. Уж не знаю, чем нужно так «закинуться» или что нужно выпить, чтобы «белочка» на плечо присела, но когда все загорелось и заполыхало жарким пламенем представления, он вытащил из пиджака пистолет и начал палить вверх. Конечно, его тут же скрутили и обезвредили, но паника в клубе была жестокая. Ночь, сулящая удовольствие, которая так прекрасно началась, быстро и отвратительно закончилась. Публику пришлось выдворить на улицу, причем не с пустыми руками. Чтобы замять инцидент, Макс распорядился компенсировать всем гостям стоимость недешевых флаеров, а команде – выплатить неустойку. Так что я точно не позавидую тому мужику, когда до него доберется Кирин-старший.  
– Не, ну ты прикинь, как мозги должны разжижиться, чтобы такое вытворить! – вытаращивая на меня глаза, восклицал Славик. – Ему ж теперь просто голову непутевую оторвут, и все!  
– Вот это у вас там страсти кипят. В одном клубе вроде работаем, а словно на разных планетах. Я даже не слышал, что на первом такое творилось.  
– Да, понятно же. Для гостей второго этажа есть специальный вход-выход. Поэтому вы там и не знаете, в раю своем, что в аду грешники вытворяют, – ехидно поржакивал Славик. – Ты когда в последний раз через центральный вход заходил? Наверно, и не вспомнишь…  
В этом он был прав. Я, и правда, последнее время проходил только через ВИП-коридор – так было удобнее.  
– Ну да. А зачем мне тащиться через «централку», там зашел – и уже на рабочем месте. Так, погоди, Слав, а как его с пушкой-то в клуб пустили?  
– Да Миша, блин… Это типа какой-то знакомый его знакомого, вот и не досматривал. Как обычно. Стоял себе на фейс-контроле, «бабки» нормальные получал. Нет, угораздило его этого придурка пропустить.  
– И что теперь?  
– А теперь Мишу не пускают в «Саквояж» даже на порог. Макс таких выебонов не прощает. Раз оступишься – молись, чтобы просто так отпустили, без «процентов», как говорится. Миша теперь на больничном – в гипсе. Руку ему кто-то сломал, – Славик хмыкнул и покачал головой. – Кто-то, ага.  
Я присвистнул, обалдев от такого нехилого расклада.  
– Сурово.  
Славик покивал и продолжил:  
– Да они оба братика: что Макс, что Гер – опасные наглухо. Гер, тот вообще без принципов парень.  
В тот момент я реально напрягся. И хоть понимал – все, что говорит Славик надо делить на тридцать два, но меня покоробило. Я-то не знал тогда о Гере ничего, единственным информатором для меня был Славик. Только я намного позже понял, что надо было все тысячу раз перепроверить, а не загоняться на этот счет. Но получилось, как получилось…  
– Он вообще любитель разных игр. Загоняет жертву в угол, кушает ее медленно, ломает, жертва уже и рада… А потом вдруг – бах! – и агнец становится ненужным, попользованным материалом. Его выкидывают за ненадобностью или втаптывают в грязь самым мерзким способом.  
Я непроизвольно поморщился – уж очень мне было неприятно то русло, в которое Славик направил разговор. Мне вдруг захотелось побыстрее отделаться от него, чтобы только не слышать всего этого.  
– Ты прям каким-то дьяволом его рисуешь, Слав, – натянуто рассмеялся я. – Не замечал за ним подобного.  
Тут я, конечно, покривил душой. Сам его зверьем постоянно про себя называю, так что образ не сильно отличался.  
Славик вдруг осекся, будто что-то понял для себя, и впервые посмотрел на меня серьезным взглядом, будто это и не Славик был вовсе. Прищурился, немного подался вперед, разглядывая меня. И несмотря на то, что он по-прежнему улыбался, выражение лица скорее напоминало гримасу. А потом вдруг рассмеялся, похлопывая меня по плечу, и как ни в чем не бывало сказал:  
– Да ты не переживай! Это ж все слухи. Он, кстати, сегодня будет в «Саквояже», я слышал вчера – на кухне заказ обсуждали. Вроде праздновать что-то будет.  
– Слав, ты бы особо не слушал, а то излишнее любопытство, знаешь, боком выходит, – улыбаясь, предостерег я.  
– А чего я? Я ничего. Мое дело маленькое – мне и первого этажа хватает, – комкано отмазался Славик.  
– Ладно, тебе дальше к метро, а я домой. Увидимся!  
– Ага, пока.  
Я расслабленно выдохнул, когда бывший напарник перешел шоссе и направился к подземке. Что-то в последнее время общение со Славиком давалось мне с трудом, я даже сам не понимал – почему. Почему меня так задевал его треп о Гере?  
Но самое главное сейчас было для меня другое. Зверь вернулся.  
От этой мысли по телу пешеходами пошли мурашки, заставляя меня поежиться в предвкушении.  
Сегодня…

***

Я, перед тем как подняться в свою пятую «ВИП»-комнату, узнал про заказ у администратора Вики. Забронировано было на полночь. Так что у меня еще оставалось время для праздного времяпрепровождения. Я спустился на первый этаж, а там…  
Народ вовсю клубился, подчиняясь ритму музыки на танцполе, словно единый организм. Люди, будто муравьи, копошились у барных стоек, так что официанты и бармены работали в режиме «аймэсупермен», летая вдоль и поперек, как фантики, и при этом успевая улыбаться и выпендриваться подбрасыванием в воздух шейкеров и прочей атрибутики. На втором все же было спокойнее. Хотя как посмотреть.  
Я развернулся, чтобы подняться по лестнице наверх, и столкнулся с Карлой.  
– Влад! Ты чего здесь? – услышал я приятный голос дивы.  
Я осмотрел ее с ног до головы – все же она была прекрасна. Красивая женщина. А красивым всегда не везет.  
– Да решил посмотреть, как тут на первом. Ностальгия… – улыбнулся я.  
Карла пожала плечиками и посмотрела на танцпол.  
– Здесь ничего не меняется – как всегда, бабочки слетаются на огонь, желая согреться.  
– Ты сегодня какая-то странная… – я вгляделся в точеное лицо Карлы. Несмотря на безупречный макияж, под глазами явственно проступали темные круги. – Замучили клиенты? У тебя проблемы?  
– Влад, ты такой милый, – тепло улыбнулась мне Карла, взъерошив длинными пальцами мои и без того пушистые кудри. – Какие проблемы могут быть у шлюхи? Не волнуйся, у меня все нормально.  
Я перехватил тонкое бледное запястье и, повернув, поцеловал узкую ладошку.  
– Ну, если что, я рядом, ок?  
– Хорошо.  
Я подмигнул Карле и отправился в комнату №5, где уже скоро соберутся гости.  
В «ВИПе», мельтеша перед глазами, сновали официанты, расставляя блюда с закусками на стеклянные столики. Знакомый ди-джей с псевдонимом ФедорОвич, а для нас просто Федя, уже жужжал треками за пультом. Комната была вся украшена нитками-гирляндами, свисающими с потолка, с нанизанными на них черными кристаллами, поблескивающими и переливающимися в приглушенном свете. На кожаных диванах алыми пятнами примостились бархатные подушки. Я проверил, остыло ли шампанское в золотистых ведерках со льдом, и, перекрикивая музыку, спросил:  
– Федь, ты не знаешь, что у нас за банкет такой?  
Федя приглушил звук и ответил:  
– Так у Гера сегодня…  
Я не расслышал, что там у Гера, потому что в следующую секунду виновник всего этого безобразия, в окружении многочисленных гостей, вошел в комнату.  
Глаза в глаза – меня словно обдало жаркой волной, я забыл как дышать, замерев, жадно впитывая его облик. Выглядел он шикарно: в ярко-бирюзовой приталенной рубашке в тонкую серую полоску и светло-синих потертых джинсах, заправленных в высокие, доходящие до икры, сапоги из крокодиловой кожи. Но тут не в одежде было дело. На любом другом я бы даже не рассматривал шмотки, а здесь…  
Боже, как можно быть таким сексуальным, это же просто ненормальное явление. Или это только меня так «штырит» нереально? Да нет… Не только меня – вон, какая-то фифочка на руке у него повисла, по-свойски впиваясь острыми акриловыми ноготками в ткань рубашки. Это еще кто? У меня вдруг возникло непреодолимое желание подойти и оторвать эту присоску от Гера, применив прием удушения. Хотя, если подумать, прав-то у меня никаких, и обязательств тоже. Мы ничего друг другу не обещали, поэтому нелогично здесь. А, да нахер логику! Отлепите уже эту пиявку от него, или я сам это сделаю.  
Я с трудом отвернулся, плеснул в стакан минералки и сделал большой глоток, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Тьфу! Что на меня нашло? Успокойся, Влад. Ты переживешь эту ночь, как и многие другие.  
Я стал считать гостей, чтобы отвлечься – всего двадцать три. Компания молодых людей рассаживалась по местам, громко разговаривая и смеясь. Некоторые личности мне были уже знакомы. Вон Серый, чуть не угробивший меня тем злосчастным апельсиновым соком с чудо-добавкой, уже о чем-то говорил с Федей. Видимо, музыку заказывал. Он, наверно, почувствовал мой взгляд, потому что в следующую секунду посмотрел на меня и, подмигнув, широко улыбнулся, будто мы старые знакомые. Вот же странный… Сначала чуть на тот свет не отправил, а теперь лыбится, как ни в чем не бывало. Хрен поймешь этих «золотых» мальчиков – никакой ответственности и сплошная безнаказанность.  
Гости уже растеклись на мягких кожаных диванах, двое парней-официантов наполняли бокалы дорогущим золотистым шампанским.  
Так, если шампанское есть, значит, точно тост будет – вот и узнаем, что за повод сегодня.  
Не прошло и секунды, как Серый, увалень этот, заорал в микрофон, привлекая к себе внимание:  
– Йоу, йоу, йоу! Сергей Аникин на связи!  
Мать твою за ногу! Зачем же так орать-то! Так и оглохнуть недолго. Мог бы и без микрофона с таким басом – было бы прекрасно слышно.  
Но, похоже, так думал один я, потому что народу явно было весело. Я перевел взгляд на Гера – он раскатисто смеялся, а лицо такое довольное – жуть просто. Я невольно улыбнулся тоже и покачал головой, невозможно быть серьезным в такой компании.  
– Давай, Серый! Не тушуйся,– подначивал Гер.  
– Обижаааешь… Я никогда не тушуюсь! Я-то вообще – герой нашего времени! – гордо так получилось. Ага, герой. Поди, и образования у него нет – дяденька Лермонтов в гробу там крутится веретеном, наверно. Его папа, видимо, в девяностые в спортивных штанах ходил, и в кепке, а сын теперь на добытое-заработанное в «дольчегабана» одевается, да на «Феррари» разъезжает. Таких героев на каждом углу хватает. Да что там… Я и сам от Серого не далеко ушел – чего бахвалиться. Так что все мы здесь… Даже тошно как-то.  
А гости ржали, как только не порвали глотки и животы, улюлюкая и подбадривая парня с микрофоном.  
– Короче, дамы и господа! Сегодня нашему дорогому брату немного постарелось. – молодец, Серый. Даже с пафосом получилось. Я чуть сам уже не хохотал, такой смешной он был. Слова-то какие выделывал. – Двадцать восемь – это вам не шутки. В общем, с днюхой тебя, брат! Любим, уважаем, всяческого счастья желаем!  
Гер встал с места и к Серому подошел, обнялись, хлопают по спинам друг друга, рожи у обоих, как у налакавшихся сметанки котов. А гости уже звенят бокалами, радостные все, зовут Гера, поздравляют. Федя врубил музыку, песню рокерскую такую «Birthday» команды «The Prom Kings», вот умеет Федорович настроение нужное создать. Все перецеловались, перечмокались, ну и понеслось.  
Уж наслушался тостов я в этот вечер, столько слов о чудовище лестных сказали, что даже не верилось, что и вправду о нем все. И, оказывается, справедливый он, и со стержнем внутренним, и с добротой душевной, и решительный, и хваткий, и друг хороший, да и вообще парень на все руки и на всю голову. Прям, товар хоть куда, купца бы только… Хотя «купцов» навалом вокруг трется, да Гер все никак не выберет.  
А я наблюдал за именинником. Вот только сейчас и узнал, что двадцать восемь ему. Думал, старше – правда, ненамного. Это все из-за глаз, наверно, – умные такие, взгляд цепкий, прожигающий. И рисовал он взглядом по мне узоры, как раскаленным выжигателем по деревяшке, будто тавро хотел поставить, автографом расписаться. Мы с ним всю ночь в гляделки эти играли. Только мне уже выть хотелось – каким нестерпимым желание прикосновений было. И губы ныли, и колкие мурашки по телу забеги устраивали, и член не раз наливался – болезненно так, что сил уже не было никаких… Мне зубы сжимать оставалось, да минуты считать, когда ночь закончится, потому что я мог думать только об этом, а ведь на работе все-таки. Как заноза в пятке, ей-богу! Прямо совсем не до напитков мне было, я машинально все уже делал, как робот, а у самого одно в голове отдается пульсом.  
И вижу ведь, что с ним то же самое творится – в фантазиях, наверно, не раз уже меня трахнул по-всякому: и так, и эдак, нагнул, разогнул, повертел.  
– Влад, дорогой, «Московский сангари» мне сделай, не могу шампанское это уже пить, – голос той девушки, которая за Гера в начале цеплялась, вытолкал меня из грез. Я так ласково про нее, потому что кузиной она, как оказалось, приходилась зверью – по разговорам понял. И даже не удивлялся почему-то, что все они, друзья Гера, меня по имени звали, как будто не раз уже видели, да и вообще знакомы давно. Может, Серый растрепал, как зовут меня, может, Гер проболтался – там не поймешь. Ну, не на бейджике же они с такого расстояния прочли. Да только странно все же было, что заказывают они не официантам, а мне кричат или сами подваливают к стойке.  
– Ок, принцесса. – Я, конечно, смелый парень, что так фамильярно, но ответом мне была лучезарная улыбка и воздушный поцелуйчик, так что нормалыч вроде.  
Повернулся к стеллажу за бутылями с ингредиентами, захватив за горлышки сразу три, и назад, столкнувшись с кем-то.  
И кипятком обдало от близости, жилы все натянулись, кровь по венам адреналином от прокалывающего насквозь взгляда. А зверье мне улыбалось хищно так, что и впрямь можно почувствовать себя барашком. Сука ты, Гер.  
– С днем рождения, Георгий Кирин! Всех благ и мужа хорошего, – разулыбался я, чувствуя, как в груди бухает и трепыхается.  
Зверье многозначительно вздернуло бровь и ответило:  
– Смотрю все такой же дерзкий. Спасибо… за поздравление. Только подарка не вижу, – проговорил он тоном начальника, отчитывающего нерадивого подчиненного.  
Я кое-как протиснулся к стойке – Гер явно намеренно загораживал мне проход. Еле вывернулся, чтобы не задеть его. Поставил бутылки на внутреннюю полку и как ни в чем не бывало стал готовить коктейль, стараясь игнорировать свою реакцию на именинника. А он, как назло, притиснулся и грудью к боку прижался, упершись ладонью о рабочую столешницу. Я от наглого такого домогательства уже нервничать конкретно начал. Мало ли что ему в голову непутевую взбредет, мы ведь не одни все-таки…  
Затравлено кинув взгляд на танцпол, где в полумраке народ отрывался по полной под Федины музыкальные «сказки», я с облегчением увидел, что на нас никто не смотрит. Но это пока… Если он тут еще немного постоит, то точно внимание привлечем.  
– А что бы ты хотел? – осторожненько я так. Ну, вдруг и правда что-то нормальное попросит, да и просто интересно было.  
Я зачерпнул роксом несколько кубиков льда, отставив, взялся за шейкер, открутил, быстро закинул липкий чернослив и звездочки гвоздики.  
– Что бы я хотел? – вслух рассуждал Гер, при этом считая мне пальцами позвонки, отчего меня уже чуть не выгибало. Вот же!..  
Я попытался отодвинуться и на шаг влево отступить, типа до мадлера пытаюсь дотянуться. Гер за мной на тот же шаг. Отступать уже и некуда. И опять по спине водит, гладит. А мне уже не до шуток. Я мадлером черносливины с гвоздикой мну, а сам на него смотрю: мол, отъебись по-хорошему, имей совесть. Ага, только он совесть точно решил сегодня поиметь, и меня заодно, раз я уже чувствую горячую ладонь под рубашкой.  
– Геееррр… – у меня рычание получилось, предостерегающе должно было прозвучать. Да вот только Гер отлипать не собирался.  
И тут меня накрыло. Я ж совсем забыл, как мы простились последний раз. Я ведь его… Это что месть такая? Ладно, ок! Я потерплю, если только в этом заключается наказание – главное, чтобы он больше никуда не лез.  
– В принципе, я бы удовлетворился белковым коктейлем, приготовленным моим любимым барменом… – ехидно так сказал, что сомнений не оставалось, что он имеет в виду.  
– К сожалению, у нас нет такой позиции в меню, – прошипел я, глядя в упор на изврата этого. А сам весь уже на взводе стою, изнутри штанишки шпилю колышком. Ну, сволочь же… Гад и есть.  
– А мне наплевать на меню. У меня индивидуальный заказ.  
Я за бутыли схватился, оставив в покое шейкер, в котором уже кашка от усердия образовалась, а всего-то подавить немного нужно было. Черт… Что за наказание он мне устроить собрался. Только чувствую, как паника в голове мигает красной лампочкой. И сглотнуть невозможно – в горле пересохло, аж язык к небу прилип. Я весь уже испариной покрылся от такого усердного натиска.  
И тут пальцы по крестцу вниз спустились, в брюки пробрались – с трудом, правда, – одежда ведь узкая. Я в этот момент черносмородиновый и медовый ликер в рокс наливал, и так руки затряслись от подобной дикости, что плеснул на столешницу разноцветными кляксами. Я с ужасом на Гера глянул – понял, что он придумал, как донять меня.  
– Не надо, Гер… – я просил, да. Тут либо так, либо не знаю как. Если отстраниться, двигаться начать, кто-нибудь, да заметит, что рука его в брюках у меня была, а этого не хотелось совсем. Такого позора мне только еще не хватало. А он мне пальцами водит между ягодиц и пытается пробраться внутрь. У меня уже не только лицо горело, но тело все, и дрожь от возбуждения накатывала. Всему вопреки я завелся от этой ситуации на раз-два. В комнате толпа народа, веселье, танцы, смех, разговоры… А я стою тут со взведенным рычажком, весь залапанный зверьем.  
– Конфетка, по счетам платить надо, ты ведь сам говорил, помнится, – и смеется, на меня не смотрит, а типа наблюдает, как я коктейль делаю. – Но есть альтернатива, ягненок. Опять же выбор за тобой. Я могу позже свой подарок получить, если сам придешь. Ну, или…  
– Ок, – процедил я, зная, на что подписываюсь.  
Хорошо, ты выиграл сегодня. Счет 2:1 в твою пользу.  
– Пощады не жди.  
Гер облизнулся, вытащил руку из брюк, отлепившись наконец от моей задницы и, подмигнув, утек на танцпол.  
Я выдохнул. Сука какая…  
Меня потряхивало хорошо так. А мне еще коктейль хотя бы подать надо.  
Посмотрел туда, где на диванах сидела кузина Гера – меня как обожгло. Она многозначительно так улыбалась, что было понятно – видела все, поэтому и с заказом не торопила.   
Надо ускориться. Выжав половину лимона в рокс и кинув пару долек апельсина, я встряхнул шейкер со льдом и кашицей, а потом через стрейнер процедил в стакан. Долил красного крепленого вина и присыпал осколками льда; трубочка, веточка мяты – готово к употреблению. Я окликнул официанта, он быстро забрал коктейль и унес адресату.  
Плеснул красного в стакан и сделал глоток. Алкоголь на рабочем месте – это не профессионально, но мне сейчас нужно было, иначе просто вскрыться можно.  
В голову пришла мысль: когда Гер «подарок» решит истребовать?  
Знал бы я, что ночь для нас обоих только началась…


	7. Chapter 7

Мне, определенно, нужен был холодный душ. Тело горело, а одежда неприятно липла к коже. Словно находился в бане, только березового веника не хватало. Я явно перенервничал.  
Но усталости не чувствовал, скорее наоборот. Будто допинг принял – энергия зашкаливала, только вот работа вертушкой за барной стойкой не помогала отвлечься от совершенно не относящихся к деятельности мыслям. Хоть бы уже закончилось все скорее. Поехал бы наконец домой, остудился в ванне с чуть теплой ароматной водой, выпил большую кружку какао и лег спать.  
М-даа… Кого я обманываю…  
Этот сценарий, конечно, хорош, но не для меня сегодняшнего. Сейчас я хотел только одного – завалить этого остолопа в… да хоть где! Хоть в ближайшей подсобке. Или прижать в углу и трахать до умопомрачения, жестко и технично, чтоб хрипы слышать, чувствуя сильное тело под собой, слетать с катушек от ощущения власти над личностью, упиваться подчинением.  
Ах, мечты, мечты… Влад, сегодня явно не твой день – скорее всего, зверье напьется до «вертолетов» и будет в принудительном порядке эвакуировано домой личным водителем. Козлина… Завел так, что яйца сейчас лопнут, а сам развлекаться с друзьями пошел. Хотя… где он?  
Я посмотрел туда, где происходило все действо. Кузина Гера общалась с двумя парнями, которые по ходу были к ней неравнодушны – слишком уж крепко ее между собой зажали. Серый тискал какого-то парня на диване, совершенно не комплексуя, что он здесь не один. Ну правда, подумаешь, «ВИП» по швам трещит от гостей и обслуживающего персонала – это же ни капельки не смущает! Ерунда, по сути! Чего уж мы там не видели… Эх, Серый… И ты все о том же и все туда же.  
Так. На танцполе Гера тоже не было. Куда он делся?  
– Влад, – тронул меня за плечо Колян. – Зайди к Максу в кабинет.  
Мало того, что появление Коляна, телохранителя Кирина-старшего, сейчас само по себе было удивительным, так еще и к Максу теперь идти… В разгар рабочего процесса? Не нравится мне это.  
– Зачем? – Глупый вопрос, конечно. Колян никогда не скажет, даже если знает – положение обязывает.  
– Давай шустрее, Смолкин, – поднажал секьюрити.  
– А бар как же? – нахмурился я.  
– На сегодня твоя смена закончилась. Тебя заменят.  
Больше мне спрашивать не хотелось. Вот тебе и холодный душ, Влад.  
Я вышел из «ВИПа», аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Мыслей был ворох – и все невеселые. Все ниточки сводились к одному: Макс узнал о наших терках с Гером и теперь уволит меня, предварительно зачитав мне приговор со всей жесткостью, на которую способен. Если так, то плохо дело. Доигрались.  
Впервые путь от комнаты №5 до кабинета Макса был таким длинным. Казалось, ноги налились свинцом и совершенно не слушались хозяина.  
Шаг, два, поворот, медленно, до упора. Дверь была полуоткрыта.  
Ну, давай, Влад, перед смертью не надышишься.  
Я вошел в кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь. Странно… Макса там не было.  
Стоило мне только удивиться, как кто-то прижался к моей спине, обхватив руками талию. Я резко крутанулся, выдернувшись из объятий.  
Это был Гер.  
– Какого хера?! – Я схватил зверье за ворот расстегнутой рубашки и толкнул, прижав к стене. – Я думал это Макс. Смерти моей хочешь? Чуть сердце не остановилось.  
Гер ехидно рассмеялся, довольный такой идиотской шуткой и произведенным эффектом.  
– У него выходной. Это я тебя позвал, – ответил он, теснее прижимая меня к себе, удерживая руками бедра.  
– Ты вообще понимаешь, что творишь? – встряхнул я этого беспредельщика. Я уже буквально рычал ему в губы: – Это ты здесь развлекаешься, а я работаю! Что будет, если Макс узнает, ты об этом подумал? Нет, конечно! Не царское это дело. Придурь ты, понял? Придурочный. У тебя мозги совсем уже от кокса скукожились.  
Гер забавлялся, не забывая лапать при этом мою задницу, вытаскивая рубашку из брюк, запуская горячие руки под ткань.  
– И кто там меня заменяет теперь? Намеренно мне конкурентов подкидываешь?  
Он, не реагируя на мои слова, уже расстегивал ремень на моих брюках, сверля меня взглядом…  
– Что твои друзья подумают? Каждый раз меня теперь стебать будут? А?!  
Я был зол. Но чувство гнева не шло ни в какое сравнение с желанием испытать вновь то ощущение безграничной эйфории, то самое удовольствие экстаза, когда забываешь свое имя…  
Гер дернул брюки вместе с плавками вниз, мой голос уже срывался от его обжигающих кожу прикосновений:  
– Гер…  
– Слишком много вопросов, – хриплым шепотом, касаясь губами губ. – Я просто сказал им, что ты мой. Все просто.  
Рваное дыхание, капли пульса в виски…  
– Я ждал тебя, – почти неслышно, признался я.  
Поцелуй, больше похожий на укус. Дурманящий вкус шампанского на кончике языка. Мы целовались как два голодных зверя, жадно впиваясь друг другу в губы. Влажно, горячо.  
Лихорадочно срывая одежду с тел, мы пробовали друг друга на вкус, словно в первый раз. Он стянул с меня рабочую форму – не помню, как в одних носках оказался. Я на нем джинсы чуть надвое не порвал – так увидеть хотел, за член схватиться, по стволу рукой провести, чтобы перехватило дыхание, дрожь прокатилась по телу. Вот она – лихорадка. Кайф не придуманный – естественный, острый, как перченая текила.  
Не помню, как до дивана добрались, упали вместе, зажимая друг друга в объятиях. Гер мне водит по шее языком, а рукой член зажал и перекатывает пальцами по коже, оттягивая так, что сил сдерживать стоны не осталось совсем. Я только хватаюсь за его плечи и толкаюсь во влажную руку, так хочется. А он мне соски прихватывает губами и медлит. Всего что ли вылизать собрался? Так же умом тронуться недолго.  
– Сука, ну, давай уже, давай… Сам ведь подставляюсь.  
– Нетерпеливый какой, – опаляет мне живот рокотанием. – Сейчас. У Макса тут сподручное должно иметься.  
Встал кое-как с дивана, подошел к столу, в тумбочках чего-то копается. А мне уже настолько невмоготу было, что думал – так кончу, от вида голой задницы его, длинных ног, широкой спины. Да и вижу – стояк ему самому мешает, поэтому и в полках судорожно рыскает. Нашел и вернулся.  
Я обнял его, ноги раздвинул, а он целует нежно так, глубоко, вкрадчиво, будто уговаривая расслабиться, потому что пальцы его со смазкой уже во мне – аккуратно растягивают, но настойчиво.

– Больно? – Мне врезать ему захотелось от этого вопроса. Задница горит уже, я сам раскинулся, впускаю в себя, бедрами верчу, так зашкалило, а он херню какую-то…

– А ты сам не видишь? – ответил со злостью. Хоть бы вставил уже что ли. Муки сплошные…  
Гер только хмыкнул. Шелест рвущейся упаковки с презервативом, секунды ожидания, и вдавил аккуратно, головкой одной вошел. Я замер, даже не дышал – ждал, когда дальше продвинется. А сам дрожал, и видел, как зверье тоже еле сдерживается, чтобы до конца не присунуть. Я бы, наверно, не сдержался, как тогда… Потому что, когда жаркое, влажное и тесное обхватывает, там уже не до поэзии – выебать по-жесткому хочется, и мыслей никаких.  
И плавно, до конца, больно и жгуче, затапливая тело удовольствием, выгибая в пояснице. Выдох, стон, тяжесть желанного тела.  
Сволочь, у меня уже с члена смазкой текло – только болезненное ощущение внутри и отвлекало от остановки «Оргазм. Кончаем на раз-два-три».  
Я ведь и согласен был – понравилось мне «снизу», удивился я тогда такому удовольствию. А Гера я по согласию хотел, а не исподтишка, как в тот раз. Желал, чтобы он сам по доброй воле подо мной был – тогда кайф.  
Ногами его обхватил, губу прикусил, двигаясь, подбадривая, мол, давай, готов я, готов, хочу…  
– Что же ты делаешь со мной, до смерти затрахаю ведь… – то ли прорычал, то ли проскулил он – всадил по полной, резко, заставляя меня задохнуться.  
Я лишь в мокрую от пота спину его вцепился пальцами, а он целует меня, долбится толчками. Всё, чувствую, не могу больше, хоть яйца стискивай, удерживая то, что остановить не в силах…  
Кончил без дрочки, от одного ощущения члена в заднице, густо и долго, содрогаясь в экстазе, прикусив кожу на Геровой ключице. А он не остановился, насаживал меня, протыкал, пока до точки не дошел, только вытащить успел, сдернуть резинку и на грудь мне прыснуть спермой – горячей, с терпким одуряющим запахом.  
А потом рядом лег, обнял, я в ответ к нему прижался – так хорошо было и лениво.  
– Поехали ко мне. Здесь неудобно совсем.  
– А друзья твои как же? Так оставишь? Они же к тебе на днюху пришли. – Если бы мог, то нахмурился бы, но слишком разморило меня. Спокойно стало как-то. Спорить совсем не было желания.  
– Да им и без меня хорошо. За банкет уплачено – чего б не веселиться. Пусть отдыхают. Поехали, а? Влад… – просил он, уговаривал, просто так, без своих выпендрежностей.  
И я согласился. Ломаться смысла не видел, да и лишнее это – ни к чему совсем…

 

***

 

Пока водитель нас до квартиры вез, мы на заднем сидении без стеснения тискались и сосались как недомерки зеленые. Никак отлипнуть друг от друга не могли. И в квартире все углы посшибали, пока до кровати добрались – насытится невозможно было, напиться страстью друг к другу. Как наваждение это – нас обоих измучила похоть, все нервы оголенными проводами натягивались под кожей. Мы горячие были, дотронься – и обожжешься, так нас скручивало.  
Я счет времени потерял, не до этого было – минуты считать. Трахались мы, как в последний раз, будто завтра апокалипсис случится, и момента больше не представится.  
А потом дыхание восстанавливали, раскинувшись на широкой постели с влажными простынями.  
– Ты как? – с трудом просипел Гер.  
– Задница горит и член ноет. А так нормально вроде… – еле ворочал языком я.  
У зверья еще сил хватило рассмеяться, правда, натянуто получилось.  
– В душ надо и спать. Завтра стребую с тебя свой подарок.  
– Слушай, ты обнаглел в конец! Не многовато ли подарков будет?  
– Хочу праздничный минет от Влада Смолкина. – Повернулся на бок и пальцами мне по губам водит, а сам ухмыляется так пошло, что пальцы эти укусить захотелось, чтоб не выеживался особо.  
– Не боишься, что откушу что-нибудь важное от недостатка опыта? – сострил я.  
– Ты способный вроде – сосать научишься. Я в тебя верю, – не преминул поддеть он.  
– Вали в душ уже, сил моих нет рожу твою довольную видеть, – вроде отбрил, но сам улыбался – понимал, почему его мысль эта не отпускает.  
Гер устало скатился с кровати, и, посмеиваясь, ушел в ванную.  
Как назло, спать мне не хотелось. Я прошлепал голый на кухню, нашел графин с водой – в глотке все совсем пересохло. Полегчало немного. Теперь дождусь отмытого зверья и сам душ приму, тогда, уж, и сладких снов, спокойной ночи.  
Вернулся в комнату и осмотрелся – очень интересно мне было, чем Гер живет, чем интересуется. Я еще в прошлый раз на стеллаже фотоальбомы приметил – вот и посмотрю, все равно заняться нечем.  
Я достал самый пухленький альбом и не ошибся – малолетнее чудо в ползунках умилило до истерического смеха, мелкий Гер был забавным и хорошеньким – мальчик-зайчик, не иначе. Посмотрел семейные фотки, сразу понятно стало, почему Макс с Гером такие разные: старший был похож на мать, а младший в отца пошел. На старых фотографиях разница в возрасте была особенно замена – лет десять расстояния. Альбом закончился, и я схватился за небольшой такой, но толстенький, альбом в серебристом переплете, с надписью «Рыбалка» на корешке.  
Открыл.  
И похолодел в раз. На первом же изображении Гер стоял в обнимку с мужчиной. Оба улыбались – усталые, грязные от дождливой погоды, но счастливые. И мужиком этим, с которым Гер позировал, был мой отец.  
Как же это? Как так?  
Я глупо хлопал глазами, не желая верить в то, что видел.  
Крылатское, Сочи, музыкальные диски, знакомый запах в квартире отца… Пазл.  
Еще никогда я не испытывал такого ужасающего чувства страха, стальной рукой сжимающего горло. Я задыхался. Обмякнув, тяжело опустился на кровать, пытаясь вдохнуть немного кислорода в легкие. Жестокая, ослепляющая паника.  
Я сидел недолго. Всего лишь несколько минут, пока сердце не успокоилось холодом. Пока движения не стали безразличными и спокойными. Не помню, как оделся. В голове был только один вопрос, ответ на который я знал. Но не спросить не мог. Я должен был увидеть его глаза.  
Дверь открылась, и Гер явился в полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер. Он резко остановился, увидев меня в одежде и со злосчастным фотоальбомом в руках.  
– Ты знал, что он мой отец? – Я не отводил взгляда от его лица. Мне нужно было понять, для себя.  
– Да. – Гер был серьезен. Он так же откровенно смотрел в ответ. Но теперь это ничего не меняло.  
Мне казалось, что в это самое мгновение мне вырвали крылья вместе с лопатками, и я падаю вниз со скоростью света, чтобы разбиться на дне самой глубокой и черной ямы.  
Какой же ты идиот, Влад. Дурень и есть. Счастья захотел? В чувства поверил. Глупость.  
Бросив альбом на пол, я оттолкнулся руками от кровати и встал, направившись к выходу.  
– Влад! Подожди! Давай погово… – он не успел. Удар в челюсть с отдачей в плечо. Гер неловко упал на пол. Тряхнул головой и дотронулся до губы – разбита.  
Я не стал дожидаться, пока он поднимется.  
Хлопнув дверью, проведя черту между нами.


	8. Chapter 8

Первый снег в этом году был ранним и удивительным. Безветренно и морозно – так же, как и у меня на душе. Казалось, что стужа мягко, но неотвратимо, проникает в мое тело, сковывает ледяными пальцами сердце так, что боль ощущается физически. Я вот раньше не понимал, почему люди говорят: «Мое сердце сейчас разорвется»? Пафосное выражение, литературная гипербола – дешевый романтизм для девочек в рюшах.  
Только вот сейчас я сам чувствовал, как болезненно бьется там, между ребер. Еще удар и нежное порвется. А может, заледенеет и рассыплется осколками внутри, раскромсав внутренности. А в свидетельстве о смерти напишут: «Погиб от передозировки любовным гомоядом».  
Какой же ты осел, Смолкин! Втрескался по самые яйца. Ведь предупреждали тебя. И кого теперь винить? А что делать – так вообще не понятно…  
Молодец, Гер. Научил уму-разуму. На всю жизнь запомню. Трахать отца и сына – такая увлекательная игра! Только вот партия еще не отыграна, и победитель приза не получил. А может ли здесь вообще быть победитель?  
Жестоко. Удушающе-тошнотворно. Я сам, по собственной воле искупался в грязи, такой теплой, вязкой. С закрытыми глазами нырнул в эту трясину, поэтому и хорошо мне было. Незнание всегда бывает приятным.  
Я машинально шел к «подземке», еле передвигаясь, будто связанный сотнями веревок, затянутыми морскими узлами. В том, что отец был не в курсе делишек своего любовника, сомневаться не приходилось. Эта шутка была задумана без его ведома. Только вот как теперь… Как я ему скажу? «Пап, я тут с твоим хахалем кувыркался на досуге, ты уж извини…» Или: «Бать, твоя голубая половинка трахает на стороне мальчиков помладше. Откуда знаю? Да я тоже жопку подставлял, так что…» Блядь! Какая же прекрасная история! Мило, по-человечески так – совсем не по-звериному. Какая ирония.  
Почему это происходит со мной? Почему я? Я не хотел так! Я на это не подписывался. За что?  
А Геру это все зачем? Видимо, кайф такой извращенный. Этого я никогда не пойму. Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы… Ответов нет.  
Мне было дурно. Никогда еще ощущение одиночества и безысходности не было таким острым, беспощадным, сжигающим изнутри. Впервые мне захотелось забыться, отключиться, выпасть из реальности, чтобы имя свое не помнить, улететь из этого ада. Небеса, верните мне крылья…

 

***

 

Ласковое влажное касание по ключицам, по подбородку, выше, к губам. Поцелуй в уголок рта, ощущение теплой кожи, прижимающегося ко мне тела. Руки Гера, лениво скользящие по животу. Приятный, самый лучший сон.  
Я потянулся и открыл глаза. Рядом со мной в постели лежало вовсе не зверье. Наверно, именно так чувствует себя человек, когда от страха и шока деревенеют мышцы.  
– Проснулся? – разулыбался Славик.  
Что это еще за нахер?!  
Я приподнялся на локтях и чуть не взвыл в голос от ужасной головной боли. Ах, черт… Что же это творится такое…  
– Слав, ты как оказался в моей постели? – оттолкнув тело от себя, хриплым басом поинтересовался я.  
Славик нахмурился, но все же нехотя отодвинулся на некоторое расстояние.  
– А ты не помнишь? Ты же мне сам вчера позвонил.  
Я напрягся, пытаясь разделить на нитки моток мыслей, воспроизвести в памяти события минувших суток. К слову сказать, получалось это плохо. Я застонал и сжал ладонями то, что в прошлом называлось головой, а сейчас больше напоминало тару для расплавившихся мозгов.  
– Ну, чего вспоминаешь? – допытывался Славик. – Голова болит? Это понятно – выпил ты вчера, наверно, свою годовую норму. Я даже переживать стал.  
Так. Влад, соберись. По ходу, у тебя и правда получилось вчера забыться. Ага, чего-то еще там с именем было, помню… Зовут Владом. Фамилия – Смолкин. О, это уже прогресс. Значит, все же потеряно не все.  
– Так чего там говоришь? Я вчера тебя вызвонил?  
Соображалось с трудом – тупил, по-видимому, я страшно. Но это уж в привычку вроде вошло. В последнее время разум мой отключился за ненадобностью.  
– Ну да. Сказал, что одному бухать не хочется, что развеяться бы. Ну, вот.  
Я аккуратно повернул руками свою непутевую башку, чтобы посмотреть на голого Славика, слишком уж уютно разместившегося в моей постели.  
– Чего «вот»? Слав, не томи. А то ведь накачу. У меня чет настроение препоганое, не расскажешь почему?  
Наверно, видок у меня был тот еще, потому что лицо напарника явно исказилось гримасой «бармен в испуге».  
– И, кстати, какого хера ты тут в чем мать родила, да еще с утра ко мне присасываешься? Я за тобой раньше как-то не замечал, что ты того…  
– Чего «того»? – посмелел вдруг он.  
– По мальчикам! – рявкнул я в ответ и тут же пожалел об этом – тяжеленный шар для боулинга, что примостился у меня на шее, казалось, сейчас заскрипит и треснет. Да чтоб я еще раз так нажрался! Нельзя так пить. Ужас. Как же тяжко. Сушняк такой, что озера выпить мало. Будьте так добры, полейте меня кто-нибудь водичкой…  
– А я не виноват, что ты слепой. Нечего свои грехи переваливать на чужие плечи. Еще скажи, что не помнишь, как вчера сам ко мне подкатывал и на танцполе засасывал. Только ври получше, чтоб я поверил. А то ведь, знаешь… свидетелей-то много было. Ты как бы не стеснялся в демонстрации своих желаний.  
И вот тут меня накрыло. Моток все же потихоньку распутывался, только вот лучше, чтобы так и осталось все бессмысленной мешаниной из цветных мыслей-ниток.  
Я словно со стороны увидел веселый фильм под названием «Влад-король-ночи уходит в отрыв».  
Утром я вернулся от Гера в свою квартиру, предварительно заскочив в магазин за бутылкой коньяка и закусью. Помню, что пил один в комнате как заправский алкаш, при этом жалея себя, несчастную свою судьбу и проклиная сволочь с козлиной бородкой всеми мыслимыми. Надеюсь, ему хотя бы икалось.  
Мне нужно было поспать, хоть какое-то время. Но так как чувствовал я себя паршиво, заснуть на трезвую у меня не получилось бы. Вот я и налакался… Ума-то нет. Бутыль выжрал, завалился на постель и провалился в тяжелый пьяный сон. А проснувшись к вечеру, решил, что страдать в одиночестве – это вскрыться можно. Мне хотелось отвлечься – на час, на два, но чтобы вообще не думать о Гере, об отце, о том, куда теперь нас все это заведет, что будет, и кто виноват. Я сначала к Димону в соседнюю комнату постучался, но он с девушкой своей был, так что пришлось отвалить. Не долго думая, набрал Славку. А он предложил в «Саквояж» пойти и оторваться в «родных стенах», все равно ведь выходной. Вот и оторвались, блядь!  
Помню, что начиналось все невинно – я даже с Карлой успел перетереть. Выцепил ее за барной стойкой, пока Славик там с каким-то знакомым разговаривал. В последнее время мне не нравилось ее поведение. Я видел – происходит что-то с ней. Но она же все в себе хранит, не жалуется никогда. А тут у нее на руке замазанный косметикой синяк увидел.  
– Карла, кто это тебя так прижал? – вопрос был откровенный, но и ответ я хотел получить правдивый, а не отмазки всякие. Волновала меня эта девушка, я давно проникся к ней симпатией, и отношения у нас, по-моему мнению, давно вышли за рамки рабочих.  
Карла дотронулась синюшного запястья и отвела взгляд.  
– Ой, да я не помню, Влад. Ты же знаешь, как бывает. Ничего особенного – все в рамках. – Все же решила юлить. – Переживаешь за меня? Это мило. Спасибо, Влад.  
И улыбнулась, а в улыбке той – ничего хорошего. Только печаль, да еще и страх в глазах – может, кто другой и не заметил бы, да со мной этот номер не пройдет. Я видел, что здесь точно скрывается что-то тяжелое и неприятное.  
Сжал зубы и вздохнул. Мне не хотелось думать, что кто-то из клиентов ее в «ВИПах» лупит и прикладывает, а ей даже обратиться за помощью не к кому. Нет, я не добрый такой парень, на остальных-то мне плевать было, а вот Карла… Это другое дело, исключение из правил.  
– Карла, ты давай мне-то хоть не ври. Я вижу, что не все в шоколаде. Скажи как есть. Ты же знаешь, я трепать не буду. Чего в себе держать?  
«Бабочка» прикурила тонкую ментоловую сигарету и посмотрела на меня, словно раздумывая, стоит ли говорить. Я ждал. Вздохнув, все же решилась:  
– Да ходит тут ко мне один депутат – важный и известный человек. Понятно, что имидж у него, семья, дети. А хочется, видимо, отдыха, развлечений. Я раньше смотрела на него по ТВ и верила в то, что он говорит. Умеет играть на публику. С виду и не скажешь, что потребности у него такие – приличный мужчина. А здесь как-то столкнулись, вот он меня и стал заказывать каждый раз. Сначала визиты были редкими, но потом у него переклинило что-то – каждую мою смену стал приходить. Я и раньше замечала, что он любит грубую силу, подчинение. Знаешь такую веселую игру «Палач-жертва»? Так вот он с каждым разом все жестче становился. Меня даже Макс к себе вызывал. Сказал, что Юрий Борисович меня выкупить хочет. А я умоляла Макса меня не продавать. Но он и не стал – сразу тому отказал. А Юрию Борисовичу отказывать нельзя. Вот теперь я и расплачиваюсь. У меня даже других клиентов нет – все тело в синяках и ссадинах, а кому такое понравится…  
Отвратно, что тут скажешь.  
– Так нельзя вообще его к тебе не записывать? У Макса спрашивала?  
Карла вдруг рассмеялась, только совсем не весело. Смешного тут было мало.  
– Влад, ну ты же не ребенок, должен понимать… Юрий Борисович немалые деньги платит за свои развлечения в ВИП-зоне. Для того «Саквояж» и создавался. Идея клуба в этом и заключается – кайф для господ. Здесь кого только не встретишь, ты же сам знаешь, кому я рассказываю…  
Я кивнул. То, что здесь даже люди в погонах на второй этаж ходили – это я с первых дней работы в клубе знал. Бармены рассказывали, кто раньше в «ВИПах» работал, но не выдержал и обратно на первый попросился. Там еще и не такого насмотришься, а трепать никому нельзя. Поэтому слухов много, а что правда, что ложь – об этом можно только догадываться.  
Дива грациозно слезла с высокого барного стула и повела плечом.  
– Влад, милый, не забивай себе голову чужими проблемами. Я того не стою, дорогой. Все, у меня тайм-аут закончился, время подошло, так что я пойду. А ты развлекайся, за этим ведь пришел, а не нытье мое слушать.  
Я приобнял Карлу и в глаза ей посмотрел, жаль мне ее было. И противно так, что ничего не могу сделать.  
– Карла… Тебе если помощь моя будет нужна, ты позови. Если он палку перегнет, ну, или еще что… Ок?  
– Я знаю, Влад. Спасибо тебе, – чмокнула меня в скулу теплыми губами на прощание и исчезла в толпе, резвящейся на танцполе.  
Не успел я о Карле и ее «нежном» депутате подумать, как Славик подошел.  
– Хэй! Ты чего кислый такой? Сам меня вытащил отжечь в клубе, а теперь у бара мнешься. – Славик явно был доволен и находился в прекрасном расположении духа. Я подумал, что смысла нет сейчас себе мозг кроить. Я сюда не за этим пришел.  
– Да я подошел выпить заказать, это ты застрял там где-то. – Я несильно пихнул Славика в плечо, тот в ответ шутливо толкнул меня в грудь.  
– Так заказывай! Чем заливаться будем?  
Настроение скакнуло вверх.  
Да, отключиться. Мне нужно забыть обо всем хотя бы на вечер.  
– Чистоганом в меня точно сейчас ничего не влезет – я утром коньяк лихо глушил. С лимончиком, – заржал я, понимая, что вообще до этого не нажирался так никогда – срубило меня после бутыли на отлично.  
– Так может «Сайдкар», раз с коньяка начинал?  
– Соображаааешь, Славик, – развеселился я еще больше.  
«Сайдкар» – приятный коктейль на основе коньяка – только чувствуешь, как тепло стекает в желудок, а забирает он крепко, по-мужски так. Это я до того, как мы заказали, думал, что чистоганом не смогу. После восьмого коктейля и жарких плясок на танцполе под умопомрачительные треки, я уже коньяк хлестал даже без лимончика, потому что название «Сайдкар» уже выговаривать не мог.  
– Садк… Сайдр… Садрак… Сайкрад… Бляяя! – еще пытался я разобраться в буквах.  
Спасал Славик, который совершенно точно умел пить лучше, чем я.  
– Миш, коньяк нам.  
К нам еще девки какие-то примазались, симпатичные, ничего так. Хотя мне, наверно, с пьяных глаз и наша уборщица Лизавета Петровна, с огромной волосатой бородавкой на носу, показалась бы красавицей. Насколько я уже к тому времени мог разобрать, девушки недвусмысленно нам намекали на продолжение банкета в более уютном месте. И мы вроде как согласились. Но не судьба… Потому что позже случилось следующее…  
Мы двигали телами в такт бьющей в динамики музыке, терлись о гибкие девичьи фигурки, и было реально все в удовольствие. Я, и правда, смог все лишнее выкинуть из головы, просто наслаждаясь ритмом, компанией, разлившимся по телу жаром от выпитого. Но всему хорошему всегда приходит конец в самый неподходящий момент.  
Я его почувствовал. Как животное, словно уловил запах, физически ощутил взгляд… Вскинул голову и посмотрел на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. Гер лениво наблюдал за мной, облокотившись на перила. Вот кого-кого, а его мне точно видеть не хотелось.  
Не знаю, как меня так перемкнуло, что я прижал остолбеневшего в миг Славика и смачно засосал его, по-взрослому так, прямо на танцполе. Когда оторвался – Гера на лестнице уже не было. А что происходило потом, я помню смутно… Как меня Славка в такси усаживал и до дома вел.  
А сейчас бывший напарник сидит в моей постели с голыми яйками и ждет, когда я наконец вспомню, как развлекался прошлой ночью. Только вот память наотрез отказывалась воспроизводить картинки секса со Славиком.  
– Слав, только не говори, что у нас с тобой до кучи еще и ночной перепихон получился…  
Славик был серьезен, как никогда:  
– Ну, это можно по-разному называть. Но задница у меня до сих пор ноет – порол ты меня вчера, как одурелый.  
Вот этого мне не хватало для безграничного ощущения счастья – нагнуть Славика в пьяном угаре. Да быть того не может!  
– Слав, ты меня разводишь что ли? Да я по самые веки вчера был залит алкоголем. У мне при всем желании бы не встал.  
Чувствовал я себя отвратно, как тот клиент, который отобедал в ресторане, а по счету платить отказывается.  
– Ну, как видишь, все же встал. Или ты считаешь, что я тут грелкой подрабатываю?  
Нет, я не могу поверить в этот сказочный расклад! Это же просто… просто… Тем более возможности своего тела я знаю. К тому же я бы запомнил такое. Ведь запомнил бы? Но с другой стороны – какой резон Славику мне по ушам втирать о голубом трахе?  
Черт! Смолкин, как ты мог загнать себя в такую дерьмовую ситуацию! Как будто мало тебе было.  
Я с трудом встал с постели – тело ломало, как после хорошей тренировки, только боль была неприятной.  
– Так, любовничек, я в душ пойду – может, что припомню…  
Хотя я очень в этом сомневался. Что это за амнезия такая? Странно.

 

***

 

Как я и предполагал, никакого волшебства в ванной не произошло – воспоминания о знаменательном совокуплении с бывшим напарником не нарисовались чудесной фотографией у меня в голове. И это уже начинало меня беспокоить.  
Я натянул старые домашние джинсы и выжал полотенцем волосы. На кухне налил себе чашку крепкого кофе и вернулся обратно в комнату.  
Открыв дверь, увидел, как Славик с кем-то трещит по мобиле. Хорошо, что уже одеться успел.  
– Он только встал. Он в душе. Да. Я скажу ему, что ты звонил.  
С кем это он? Я нахмурился и подошел ближе к стоящему спиной ко мне Славе. Этот хрен, оказывается, по моему сотовому трепался. Злость вскипела мгновенно. Я резко выхватил телефон, Славик испуганно обернулся.  
– Слав, тебя мама с папой не учили, что чужие вещи брать нехорошо? – я толкнул его в грудь. Пусть спасибо скажет, что так.  
Потыкал кнопки и зашел в папку «Входящие». Последний вызов был от Гера. Вот фак!  
– Нахер ты трубку взял, дебил? – рявкнул я, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не навалять этому новоявленному секс-герою.  
– Влад, успокойся. Я не брал сначала, но мобила разрывалась, я думал важное чего, вот и ответил. Что здесь такого? Че так бесится-то?  
Я схватился за голову – теперь впору было все кудри к чертям выдрать от дикости происходящего.  
– Слав, давай вали домой уже, а? Мы с тобой вчера и так время заебись провели. Нам обоим нужно отдохнуть, а мне еще и кое-чем заняться… Только без обид, ок?  
Он кивнул и вышел из комнаты.  
Я устало сел на край кровати. Ясно, что дел я наворотил и так уже слишком много, да только все не в кассу как-то. Лучше бы вчера дома остался. А теперь только проблем прибавилось. По сути, меня не должно волновать, что Гер нас со Славиком видел, а сейчас, наверняка, уверен, что мы с ним трахались. Но почему-то волновало. Мне бы с другого начать, но я, конечно, как всегда отличился – легких путей мы не ищем. Нужно было еще вчера сразу к отцу поехать – рассказать все как есть, вскрыть нарыв. А я гнить оставил и еще больше условий игры накрутил. Надо ехать, пока опять чего-нибудь не случилось…  
Знал бы я тогда, что это «случилось» будет ждать меня в дверях отцовской квартиры…

 

***

 

Прежде чем сорваться с места, позвонил отцу. К счастью, он был дома, правда, удивился, что я хочу приехать именно сейчас, но расспрашивать не стал.  
Я быстро допил кофе, собрался, и выскочил из квартиры. Нужно было ехать, пока запал есть, пока смелость моя в конец не скукожилась. Тем более находится в таком состоянии – это значит забыть о том, что должен, потому что работа и институт из-за всего произошедшего отодвигались мной, как нечто вторичное. Личная жизнь била ключом по моей дурной башке, и с этим срочно надо было что-то делать.  
Я нервничал. Не знал, как мне сказать ему, с чего начать… И еще, я боялся. С ужасом думал о том, чем придется расплачиваться за ошибки.  
Путь от Фрунзенской до Крылатского в этот раз показался мне очень коротким. Не успел я продумать всех вариантов, мысленно подготовить себя к возможным последствиям.  
Домофон приветливо пропиликал мелодией. Лифт спускался настолько лениво, что я уже решил подниматься по лестнице. Но все же дождался. Вжууух! Я считал этажи про себя, пытаясь успокоиться. Одиннадцать… Чувствовал, что от такой нервотрепки взмок конкретно. Двенадцать… Казалось, удары моего сердца сейчас слышит даже консьержка на первом этаже. Тринадцать… Ты сможешь, Влад.  
Двери лифта открылись.  
И почему отец купил квартиру на этом чертовом этаже: тринадцать – это к несчастью, все же знают.  
Привалившись к дверному косяку, одетый в домашний халат и отцовские тапочки, меня встречал Макс Кирин.


	9. Chapter 9

Наверно, так себя чувствует оглушенная рыба. Дезориентация в пространстве, непонимание места, времени и сути происходящего – воздуха в легких не хватает, потому что не смеешь даже дышать. Я, видимо, глупо выглядел со стороны, раз Макс решил прервать затянувшуюся тишину, спросив:  
– Тебе плохо? – И не услышав ответа, добавил: – Возьми себя в руки, Влад. Я тебя только об одном прошу – не тревожь отца. На все твои вопросы я отвечу позже. Андрей не знает, что ты работаешь в «Саквояже».  
Казалось, голос не желает пробиваться через подкативший к горлу комок, поэтому я просто кивнул, правда, с опозданием – соображал я плохо.  
В голове, как птица в силках, билась только одна мысль: Макс Кирин – любовник отца. Не Гер, а Макс. Наконец я увидел того человека, который разрушил нашу семью. Того мужчину, который все эти годы стоял между мной и отцом. Мне было, что сказать. Сколько раз я прокручивал предполагаемую встречу в воображении, придумывая колкие фразы, его ответы. Но сейчас, когда он стоял передо мной на пороге отцовской квартиры, я вдруг оказался неспособен связать в предложение и нескольких слов. Я молча разглядывал своего босса, будто видел впервые.  
– Пойдем в квартиру, Влад. А то Андрей сейчас волноваться начнет, почему мы так долго. Я сказал ему, что встречу тебя сам.  
Он открыл дверь, пропуская меня в квартиру, – я шагнул, неловко зацепившись носком ботинка за порожек, но Макс вовремя придержал меня за локоть, как девицу, благодаря чему я все же не упал самым позорным образом. Спохватившись, я вырвал руку и исподлобья посмотрел на новоявленного «родственничка».  
– Спасибо. Все в порядке.  
Так, с голосом наладилось. Теперь я могу хоть не стоять молча, как баран. Значит, отпустило немного.  
– Ты давай проходи – я на кухне буду. Отец в кабинете – у него деловой звонок – можешь к нему пойти.  
Макс был абсолютно невозмутим. Все тот же спокойный и тяжелый взгляд карих глаз, который любому выдержать сложно – это семейное, наверно. У них с Гером вообще много общего, как выяснилось. Братцы прям распространители «голубого» вируса – от них вакцинацию еще в детстве проходить надо. Если бы это сейчас не со мной все происходило, никогда бы не поверил, что такой жизненный идиотизм может приключиться. Эй, кто там наверху заведует? Вам не кажется, что уже перебор?  
Но я же не знал тогда, что небеса рисуют свой сценарий моей жизни.  
Я проводил взглядом Макса и пошел на звук батиного голоса.  
– Я знаю. Нет, я хочу, чтобы в Сочи был человек, которому я доверяю. Да. Это окончательный ответ.  
Отец ходил по кабинету, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону. Звонок, видимо, был важный, поэтому он и не смог меня встретить, предоставив это дело Максу.  
Я чувствовал себя неловко. Мне не хотелось врать отцу, что мы с Максом не знакомы, и изображать вежливое удивление. Мне хотелось иного: задать откровенные вопросы и получить на них максимально честные ответы. Но я не мог. Мой замечательный босс был прав. Батю не стоит втягивать в это дело. По крайней мере, пока. Ведь я не знал даже, как он отреагирует на известие о том, что мы с Гером кувыркались последний месяц. В этой ситуации все было из ряда вон. И то, что сын отказавшийся от «поголубевшего» отца сам спит с мужиком, и то, что этот парень – брат его любовника, и то, что теперь уже бисексуальный сынок работает в клубе своей «мачехи». И я ведь еще не знал, какие отношения между отцом и самим Гером. Они точно были знакомы – даже рыбачили вместе.  
Отец вдруг повернулся ко мне и, приветливо улыбнувшись, жестом показал, что уже заканчивает разговор.  
– Нет, мы решим этот вопрос – другие кандидатуры не рассматриваются. Да, спасибо. До свидания.  
– Привет, пап. Извини, что опять без предупреждения. Но ты обещал позвонить по приезду. И я подумал, может, случилось чего, – нелепо приврал я.  
Батя похлопал меня по плечу.  
– Это я должен извиниться. Просто закрутился с делами. Я сам сегодня хотел тебя позвать на обед, так что все нормально. Ну, как ты, сын?  
Я рассмеялся в ответ – мне вдруг стало спокойнее от того, что папа не в курсе моих проблем. Это все же к лучшему. Совсем не хотелось ранить его или волновать – я и так принес ему кучу неприятностей. И сейчас все было слишком непросто.  
– Все нормально. Кстати, спасибо, пап, очень помогли твои советы по диплому.  
Он кивнул, довольно улыбаясь. И помедлив, спросил:  
– Познакомился с Максимом? – Было заметно, что он нервничает, с нетерпением вглядывается в мое лицо, словно желая прочитать мысли.  
– Да. Он сказал, что будет ждать нас на кухне. Вы готовите? – аккуратно съехал с темы я.  
– Уже все готово, пойдем обедать. Мы тебя ждали – не садились за стол.  
Макс накрыл на стол и уже успел переодеться в джинсы и футболку. До этого момента я видел босса только в строгих деловых костюмах, а сейчас он выглядел очень по-домашнему, к тому же моложе своих лет.  
Казалось, они оба чувствуют себя непринужденно, рассказывая мне о погоде в Сочи и о менталитете абхазских деловых партнеров. И только я был напряжен, потому что мне не терпелось перейти к основным моментам, которые хотелось прояснить.  
– Меня раздражает их отношение к делу. Они хотят нашими руками решить все проблемы, не прикладывая к этому никаких усилий. Будто мы, олухи такие, только сидим и думаем: «Как бы абхазцам денег отстегнуть – нам же они без надобности», – смеясь, иронизировал отец.  
– А что с управляющим решили? – Макс, естественно, тоже был в теме.  
Мне лишь оставалось слушать и запоминать информацию, и в нужный момент задать грамотный вопрос.  
– Я хочу, чтобы Гер поехал. Не понимаю, почему он упирается. В чем причина?  
При упоминании зверья я непроизвольно дернулся, поперхнувшись глотком воды – попить решил не вовремя. Так, действительно, в стакане воды утонуть можно. Макс, отлично понимая причину моей нервозности, похлопал меня по спине, пока я пытался откашляться и прийти в себя.  
– Так вы вдвоем в Сочи летали? – прокашлявшись спросил я, не желая упускать возможность расставить все точки над «i».  
– Нет, мы летали с Георгием – это брат Максима. Он управляющий головного офиса Банка.  
Господи, когда-нибудь это закончится? Что за сюрпризы! Я в шоке! Это значит, что Гер еще и работает у моего отца. А я – у Макса. Какая идиллия – старшее поколение учит жизни младшее. Потрясающий эксперимент.  
– Ммм… Ясно.  
Ясно было не все. Но я думал, с какой стороны теперь зайти, чтобы самому не спалиться окончательно от такого живого и неподдельного интереса.  
Макс молча буравил меня взглядом, видимо, не зная, чего от меня ожидать в следующую минуту. Это даже приятно. Хоть одному Кирину я нервы потреплю. Замечательно выходит.  
Но тут вдруг отец решил проявить чудеса предприимчивости:  
– Гер интересный человек, тебе бы познакомится с ним. К тому же он прекрасный управленец – он может тебе все показать и рассказать в Банке. Я все же еще надеюсь, что практику ты будешь проходить у меня. Я могу определить тебя к нему помощником – мне он не откажет.  
Вот знаете, бывает такое, что вроде не смешно. Ну совсем ничего веселого в ситуации нет – скорее, наоборот. Но чувствуешь, что уже не в силах сдержать внутреннюю истерику, рвущуюся наружу. Вот и сейчас на, казалось бы, невинную реплику отца о должности помощника Георгия Кирина, я загоготал, как дурной.  
У меня что, карма такая – Геру прислуживать? Сначала Макс меня к Геру в «ВИП» определил, а теперь собственный отец к зверью в клетку толкает.  
Я пытался успокоиться, но выходило не лучшим образом. Батя точно, наверно, подумал, что сыночек с катушек съехал – не выдержала неустойчивая психика подрастающего банкира. Да что за ебаный случай!  
– Влад, ты чего? – Папа был взволнован не на шутку. И это было понятно. Вел я себя неадекватно, продолжая посмеиваться, но уже сдерживая себя.  
– Извини. Пап, прости, – идиотский смешок. – Я себя неважно чувствую, поэтому не обращай внимания. Нервное что-то. Кхм… Всё. Я в норме. Обещаю вести себя прилично.  
И, уже окончательно купировав приступ внезапного веселья, добавил:  
– Не думаю, что человека с такой нагрузкой и ответственностью устроит неопытный помощник.  
Ответ отца был справедлив, и даже задел меня:  
– Так это от тебя зависит – оправдаешь ли ожидание и доверие. Все с чего-то начинают. Ты где сейчас работаешь?  
Макс, молчавший все это время, решил вклиниться в разговор:  
– Андрей, чего ты все о работе, совсем парня измучил. Он к нам больше не придет теперь после такого давления, – улыбнулся Макс, причем так искренне, что даже я чуть не поверил. И своей рукой отцовскую накрыл – мне даже неудобно стало, слишком уж интимно это было. Да, покушал, попил, с отцом пообщался, все выяснил – надо валить.  
– Бать, я, пожалуй, пойду. Спасибо вам за компанию и обед, но у меня еще дела есть – надо бежать, а то опоздаю на встречу, – не моргнув глазом, соврал я. Хотя ложь была только наполовину, потому что встретиться мне надо было, только вот Гер еще сам не знал, что я к нему наглым образом в гости решил зайти.  
– Уже уходишь? – встрепенулся отец. – Подожди, я тебе еще кое-что дам…  
Мы поднялись со стульев.  
– Было приятно познакомиться, Максим. Спасибо за теплый прием, – официально попрощался я с боссом. – Я думаю, не в последний раз видимся…  
Я протянул руку – Макс крепко ее пожал.  
– Да, я тоже в этом уверен.  
Мы обменялись многозначительными взглядами.  
Мдаа… Теперь Макс точно для меня открылся с новой стороны.  
– Влад, подожди меня в коридоре, я сейчас приду.  
– Хорошо.  
И уже выходя из кухни, я услышал разговор, от которого мне стало совсем неловко.  
– Дюш, иди к сыну, я сам с посудой разберусь.  
– Спасибо, я сейчас.  
От этого «Дюш» у меня даже уши покраснели, наверно. Уж от Макса я таких телячьих нежностей совсем не ожидал. Надо будет зверье «Герочкой» обозвать, может, ему тоже такое нравится. Как бы не опозориться перед отцом очередным невменяемым приступом смеха. Ужас, конечно. Сопли-слюни, у-тю-тю…  
В коридоре отец всучил мне свою золотую банковскую карту – помочь хотел. Но я не отказался. Даже если пользоваться ей не буду, ему все равно так спокойнее, а мне – ничего не стоит.  
Уже на улице я достал из кармана джинсов мобилу и торопливо набрал номер Гера. Он так долго не брал трубку, что я подумал – не ответит уже. Но…  
– Слушаю внимательно.  
И столько снисхождения было в этой реплике, что захотелось сразу отключиться. Но я понимал, что заслужил. Мало того, что в морду дал зря, да еще и со Славиком проштрафился. Может, он теперь меня вообще видеть не захочет. Но попробовать все же стоило.  
– Это Влад.  
– Я понял.  
– Ты дома?  
– Говори, чего хотел?  
– Приехать в гости. Разговор есть.  
Тягостное молчание. Хоть в «ромашку» играй: пошлет – не пошлет, пошлет – не пошлет…  
– Я дома.  
Фууух… Не пошлет! Ну или при личной встрече вставит. Черт…  
– Буду через пять минут.  
Отключился.

 

***

 

Гер открыл дверь сразу, как только я дотронулся пальцем до звонка. Ждал меня.  
– Привет… – все же я наглый перец. И совести у меня нет.  
Гер прожег меня своим фирменным взглядом и, оттолкнувшись от дверного наличника, молча проследовал вглубь квартиры. Ничего хорошего это не предвещало.


	10. Chapter 10

Он прошел сразу в спальню, мне лишь оставалось снять кроссовки, скинуть куртку и проследовать за ним. У меня было ощущение, словно я преступник, приползший в кабинет следователя сдаваться и каяться во всех грехах. С одной стороны, может, я немного перегнул палку, но с другой – он сам виноват, что ничего мне про отца не сказал. А что я еще мог подумать? Да я чуть умом не тронулся, когда фотографии эти увидел. Он хоть знал, каково мне было в этой ситуации!  
Гер сидел на краю кровати, расставив ноги для удобства, между которыми на полу стояла пепельница. Он молча курил, и я поймал себя на мысли, что ни разу не видел, как Гер курит. Видимо, дело было хуже, чем я себе представлял. Но все же, может быть, он вовсе и не из-за меня никотином решил нервы успокоить.  
Я привалился спиной к стене, сложив руки на груди, и рассматривал Гера, пытаясь понять его настроение. Долго ждать не пришлось. Гер вскинул голову и опалил меня взглядом, в котором читалось так много эмоций, что мне стало не по себе. Таким я его еще не наблюдал – он был в ярости.  
Глубоко затянувшись и тут же выдохнув густую белую струйку дыма, отчеканил:  
– С чем пришел, сопляк?  
О, как интересно. Зверье решило поиграть в «плохого полицейского». Значит, их будет два!  
– Да пришел извиниться перед одним мудаком.  
Во мне медленно, но верно, обжигающей лавой так же закипала злость. Я же себя знаю – долго такой выпендреж терпеть не смогу.  
– Ты рот пошире открывай, а то извинений не слышно. Мямлишь чего-то.– Он затушил сигарету, которая теперь меня жутко раздражала – даже такой совершенно глупый и вредный по всем статьям предмет шел ему, добавляя к образу краски. Вот никогда бы не подумал, что своими глазами увижу человека, который курит, нюхает кокс, трахает мальчиков и, несмотря ни на что, выглядит при этом потрясающе. Не как упырь подзаборный, а как настоящий альфа-самец – предел мечтаний подавляющего большинства барышень. Смешно даже.  
– Ты бы слуховой аппарат купил, а то мало ли… Стареешь… Видишь, я за тебя волнуюсь, – притворно улыбнулся я.  
– За шлюх своих переживай, а за меня не надо, мальчик.  
Он был серьезен. И это напрягало. Ох, Славик. Еще теперь и ты камень преткновения. Мало мне проблем было – обязательно надо было горячку эту гейскую в клубе пороть. Как теперь отмазаться? Понятно ведь, откуда вдруг у меня, по мнению Гера, «шлюхи» появились.  
– Ты себя что ли имеешь в виду? – невесело усмехнулся я. – Других шлюх у меня на данный момент нет.  
– Не забывай где находишься и с кем разговариваешь, молокосос! – рявкнул он в ответ, медленно поднявшись с места.  
– А ты слова подбирай, чтобы потом самому извиняться не пришлось, – попытался уступить я. Попытка была не засчитана.  
– Просить прощения у пацана, отказавшегося от своего отца, бестолково прожигающего жизнь в клубах, прыгающего по койкам отребья? Нет. Такого не будет. Ты хоть предохранялся, пьянь мелкая? Или у вас было – как ты любишь – «на живую»?  
Вот это было зря. Меня так взбесили слова этой сволочи, что я не сразу понял, что мы стоим почти впритык друг к другу – Гер буквально припер меня к стене.  
– Я хотя бы не обхерачиваюсь коксом каждую ночь и не играю в грязные игры. А на счет моего отца – рот закрой! Ты мне с самого начала должен был сказать, что вы не просто знакомы, а даже работаете вместе. Но ведь ты не мог сказать, правда? Потому что, если бы сказал, ничего бы этого не было, а тебе слишком не терпелось меня выебать не по тихой грусти.  
– Так ты сам под меня лег – я тебя не заставлял.  
Это был предел. Я ударил. Вернее, резанул кулаком по воздуху – Гер на этот раз оказался быстрее. Тупая боль в районе ребер согнула меня пополам. Секунда – и он саданул меня по спине сцепленными в замок руками. Это было сильно. Когда я, не удержавшись, упал на колени, подумал: хорошо еще, что таким ударом он из меня дух весь не вышиб. Только, Гер, ты просчитался – у такой суки я в ногах валяться не стану. Схватив его за лодыжки, резко дернул на себя. Гер неловко шмякнулся об пол всей своей невъебенной тушей. Я, не теряя времени, залез на него сверху, схватил за ворот рубашки и впечатал кулак в скулу. Гер взвыл и, обхватив руками мою талию, с силой дернул, перекатываясь. Теперь у него были те же преимущества, что и у меня мгновение назад.  
От удара в челюсть в глазах потемнело. Вот же гад!  
– Ну, что, щенок, это все, на что ты способен? – эта скотина меня провоцировала.  
Мы отчаянно боролись, катаясь по полу, нанося друг другу увечья, стараясь ударить больнее – никто не хотел проиграть в этом поединке. Только вот силы нас обоих покидали с каждой секундой. Это в фильмах, да на профессиональных рингах драки минут на десять можно растянуть, а в жизни все быстро происходит – минуты полторы ожесточенной возни и энергия в минусе.  
Гер вдруг очередной раз оказался на мне, прижав к полу своим телом, вытянув мои руки над головой. Только я теперь совсем невыгодно распластался – лицом вниз. А он, сучара, тяжелый такой – не скинуть никак. Пока я там безуспешно возился под ним, матерясь от души, Гер рукой под кроватью шарил – искал чего-то. А потом, знакомый щелчок и тяжесть холодной стали на запястьях.  
– Всё. Попался, – раздался над ухом довольный смешок.  
Я вскинул голову и понял, что этот беспредельщик меня теми злополучными наручниками к ножке кровати приковал.  
– Ты не думаешь, что это уже старая шутка? Хоть бы подготовился к моему приходу. Позорище...  
Я дышал с трудом – и так запыхался, да еще этот на мне решил полежать.  
– А я не готовился. Это я в прошлый раз их от злости швырнул так удачно. Видишь, пригодилось.  
Довольно рокотало чудовище, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
– Слезь уже с меня, сумоист! – рыкнул я. – И хватит с меня твоих выкидонов – отцепляй, я ухожу.  
Я уж было обрадовался, потому что Гер медленно, но все же сполз с меня. Но, естественно, мои планы с его не совпадали – уже в следующее мгновение я почувствовал, как он расстегивает мне пуговицу на джинсах, вжикает молнией.  
– Эй! У тебя с головой все в порядке?! Какого хера ты с меня штаны снимаешь, придурок? – заорал я, пытаясь двинуть ему ногой.  
– А воспитательный процесс еще не закончился. Неужели ты думал, что я тебя так просто отпущу? – сев на мои ноги и обездвижив окончательно, он стянул джинсы вместе с трусами почти до колен.  
– Угомонись, Гер! – Я извивался в тщетных попытках скинуть с себя этого дурня.  
Только услышал, как звякнула бляшка от его ремня – он расстегивал брюки. Честно признаться, подумал, что сейчас он меня трахнет без подготовки так, что на задницу потом сесть не смогу. Но я ж не думал, что этот черт решит меня – в прямом смысле этого слова – выпороть!  
– Ааа! Скотина, ты что делаешь?! – взревел я, когда первый хлесткий удар ремня обжег кожу.  
– Наказываю, – прозвучало безапелляционно.  
– Ай! Бля! Какое еще наказание! Да ты совсем ебнулся! – я плевался ядом, но тут же поплатился за это серией болезненных, жгучих шлепков. Лупил он яростно, вымещая свой гнев на… моей многострадальной заднице. Он молча и методично хлестал меня ремнем, как провинившегося школьника. Лучше бы по морде заехал, чем так. Унизительно. Я знал, что он намеренно решил использовать такой способ. Для него, человека с гордостью высотой с Пизанскую башню, увидеть, как любовник сосется с другим, причем в том месте, где его собственное имя не пустой звук, было, наверно, не очень приятно. Я был не прав в том, что вынес свои отношения на всеобщее обозрение, при этом втянув ни в чем не повинного Славика. Потряс грязным бельем перед публикой. Опрометчиво и глупо.  
Снова удар за ударом. Да чтоб у тебя руки отсохли, козлина! Порка ремнем, конечно, не невыносимая пытка, но терпеть это… Вдруг все прекратилось. Я облегченно выдохнул. Задница и так уже горела огнем, хоть прикуривай. Наконец этот детский кошмар закончился.  
– Ну, повеселились и хватит. Отпусти меня, Гер, – попросил я. Злость внезапно растаяла как первый снег.  
И хриплое:  
– Не могу.  
И в этом было всё. И боль, и страсть, и страх, и нежность…  
Я стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза. Мне не хотелось говорить. Я сейчас желал только одного – его прикосновений. Попросил бы меня обнять, но слова застряли где-то на полпути.  
Не видел его лица, но знал, что он рассматривает меня, а потом вздрогнул от легкого прикосновения к коже ягодиц. И это обожгло во сто крат сильнее, чем только что прекратившаяся порка. Я был уверен, что Гер еле сдерживается. У меня самого в паху горячим кровь внутри разлилась от еле ощутимых прикосновений его пальцев, а уж вид моего голого алеющего зада был, наверняка, провоцирующим на дальнейшие действия. Только он медлил, а меня это не устраивало. Прогнулся в пояснице, выставляясь напоказ. И тут же получил ответ. Гер нетерпеливым движением сдернул с меня джинсы с боксерами и отбросил их в сторону. Кое-как встав на колени, держась за кованую ножку кровати, я подставился, зная, что Гер не сможет устоять. Он хотел меня так же сильно, как я – его. Мы нуждались друг в друге. С самой первой встречи жажда обладания сводила нас обоих с ума. Это – сумасшествие взвинченного сознания, необъяснимая словами физическая тяга, болезненная потребность…  
Гер ласково гладил мои ягодицы, торс, целовал спину, слизывая росинки пота. Я, не стесняясь, постанывал, прикусывая губу, прижимаясь к его телу, извиваясь в горячих руках. Ожидание большего было томительным, тягучим. Время словно замерло, пульс в венах был секундомером.  
– Моя конфетка. Моя, – шептал Гер, облизывая кожу ягодиц, крепко сжимая мои бедра. А я не хотел возражать – ведь, действительно, – его.  
Он растягивал меня долго, превратив порочную ласку в пытку. Пальцами, смоченными смазкой, проникал глубоко, неизменно срывая стоны с моих губ. Мучение, горькое наказание…  
– Гер… Гер… Дотронься… – я умолял.  
И он, понимая мое нетерпение, обхватил член рукой, поглаживая, оттягивая кожу. Мне было мало. Я толкнулся в руку, но он тут же ее убрал. Сука…  
Гер вытащил пальцы и перевернул меня на спину. Тут же навалился телом, закинув мои ноги себе на плечи.  
Выражение его лица, горящий, прокалывающий насквозь взгляд голубых глаз сказали мне больше, чем тысяча признаний. Поцелуй, глубокий, терпкий, дурманящий вкус губ – и толчок. Мой судорожный вдох – его облегченный выдох.  
Мы двигались в такт, чувствуя нечто большее, чем удовольствие от секса. Наслаждением был сам партнер. Его облик, запах, энергия, сила, уверенность. Я уступил ему превосходство. Потому что мне до одурения нравилось так, как было сейчас.  
Я устал от борьбы, я хотел расслабиться хоть на мгновение, успокоиться сердцем и душой хотя бы на несколько часов. Забыть нервотрепку последних дней. В его объятиях.  
Жесткое, резкое проникновение.

– Никто не может прикасаться к тебе.  
Слова, как раскаленное тавро.  
– Только я.  
– Молчи, – хрипло требовал я.  
Властные движения, трение влажной кожи, зной поцелуев…  
Я густо кончил себе на живот, хрипло застонав. Гер продолжал вколачиваться в мое содрогающееся в экстазе тело. Это было выше моих сил.  
Я больше не выдержу… Не выдержу…  
– Гер, я не могу…  
Он вышел из меня и сдернул презерватив. Я с облегчением закрыл глаза, чтобы с удивлением открыть в следующее мгновение – Гер упирался красной блестящей головкой в мои губы.  
– Тогда так, – с вызовом произнес он.  
Я помедлил и открыл рот. Гер втолкнулся членом до самой глотки, удерживая руками мою голову. Я попытался расслабить горло, а то так и задохнуться недолго. Но Гер не собирался меня долго мучить неожиданным минетом. Ему хватило нескольких толчков, а я сильнее сжимал губы, чтобы помочь разрядится. Только почувствовал, как горячее пряное семя наполнило мой рот. Ничего другого не оставалось, как проглотить. Вот педомудель! Нашел все же момент присунуть.  
Я закашлялся и с притворной злостью посмотрел на Гера. Он широко улыбался, довольно щурясь. А потом наклонился и звонко чмокнул меня в губы.  
– Ключ ищи давай, у меня уже все тело затекло.  
– Да чего его искать – в тумбочке лежит, – усмехнулся он.  
– Так отцепи!  
Гер поднялся на ноги и подошел к шкафу. Достал с полки чистые джинсы, неторопливо оделся, пока я с подозрением наблюдал за его действиями.  
И только потом произнес:  
– Так зачем мне тебя освобождать? Ты пока так полежи, подумай о своем поведении, а я пойду есть приготовлю. Аппетит проснулся.  
– Гер, ты же не серьезно?  
– Серьезней некуда, – засмеялся он, перешагивая через меня.  
– Гер! – крикнул я в бессильной злости.  
И невозмутимое:  
– Ага.


	11. Chapter 11

Я бежал по темной улице, чувствуя, как ноги предательски немеют, а легкие разрываются от частоты рваных вдохов-выдохов. Страх клейкой лентой стянул напряженные мышцы. Паника застряла тошнотворным колючим комком в горле. Сердце тяжелыми ударами, словно камень, билось о ребра.  
Обжигающе-морозный ветер, снежинки-иголки в лицо. Тусклый свет фонарей, покрытый скользкой коркой асфальт. Надо бежать. Оторваться.  
Там, позади, тысяча чертей. Адские жернова растирают реальность на крупицы со скоростью света. Нельзя остановиться. Только вперед. Я не хочу. Я не виноват. Это не со мной. Только не так.  
Голоса, крики...  
– Гаси его, Вова!  
Там, я знаю, в переулке – мое спасение. Только бы дотянуть. Как больно. Ноги совсем отяжелели, словно вся кровь в теле ринулась в пятки.  
Поворот на сто двадцать. Переулок. Мокрые холодные стенки старых кирпичных домов. Темнота стужей завернула меня в кокон. Где-то там, в конце тоннеля должен быть свет. Об этом все знают. Он мне необходим, как еще один шанс. Второй раз я не могу ошибиться. Отмотать пленку. Переделать заново. Я смогу. Только разрешите мне, позвольте!  
Они совсем близко. Я словно слышу их дыхание. Дверца клетки должна захлопнуться. Кто-то должен понести наказание. Виновный не всегда платит – чаще наоборот.  
Склизкий горячий пот под шерстью свитера. Долго ли я еще протяну? Не оглядываться – иначе конец. Фин.  
Поскальзываюсь, падаю, не ощущая боли в содранных коленях. Джинсы порваны, стесанная кожа, в кровь. Встать, быстро. Надо успеть... Поднимаю голову – мусорные баки, заваленные отходами, глухая стена лабиринта. Тупик. Мышка попалась в ловушку.  
Тело мне больше не принадлежит, словно чужое, не двигается.  
– Вяжем! – где-то очень близко. Метры. Сантиметры. Секунды.  
Тяжелое наваливается тушей. Удар в голову. Падаю ничком – лицо вжато чьей-то лапой в холодный вонючий асфальт. Глаза сами закрываются. Добро пожаловать в преисподнюю...

 

***

 

– Влад! Влад, проснись...  
Знакомый голос вырвал меня из ирреальности. Я открыл глаза и понял, что это было лишь видение – страшное, жуткое, пробирающее морозом до костей, такое настоящее…  
– Ты заснул. Кошмар приснился? – Гер все еще держал меня за плечи и с тревогой вглядывался в мое лицо. Видимо, ему пришлось хорошенько меня потрясти, чтобы выдрать из этого адского приключения по ту сторону сознания. Я потер пальцами глаза и поморгал, пытаясь проснуться окончательно. А потом, замерев, медленно посмотрел на собственные руки – свободен? Чего это? Зверье сжалилось и отпустило барашка на волю?  
Огляделся. Я все так же лежал на полу возле кровати в одних носках, свитере и без порток, но уже укрытый теплым одеялом, с подушкой под головой. Боже, сколько заботы… Обалдеть просто.  
– Да, приснилось, что ты опять меня порешь – чуть не помер во сне, – театрально вздохнул я.  
Гер широко улыбнулся и убрал руки с плеч.  
– Не, если ты настаиваешь, мы можем повторить – мне не трудно,– издевался все-таки.  
Рассмеявшись, я отпихнул его локтем и попытался встать, прикрывая срам одеялом.  
– Ага, помечтай. Садист хренов. И так уже все жилы из меня вытянул, – пробурчал я. – Чего не разбудил?  
После того, как Гер ушел на кухню, оставив меня прикованным к злосчастной ножке кровати, я еще немного поелозил, устраиваясь поудобнее, прокрутил в голове все события этого сумасшедшего месяца и, разморенный, уснул на подогревающемся полу. Все же теплые полы – это гениальное изобретение человечества. Так ведь и простудиться недолго, а тут лежи себе, балдей, хоть десять раз прикованный. Кайф.  
Гер поднялся с пола, при этом прихватив уголок пододеяльника, потянул на себя.  
– Ты что ли застеснялся? – ехидно поинтересовался он, не сводя с меня гипнотизирующего взгляда.  
Я дернул одеялку на себя, понимая, что, если поддамся, то мы весь оставшийся вечер из постели не вылезем, а нам нужно поговорить. Спокойно и о важном.  
– Отвали, звереныш. Тебе все мало? У меня задница не выдержит такого натиска. Хорошего понемножку, – огрызнулся я.  
– Да я так… Чуточку… Потискать хоть дай, – не отставал ведь. Наглости все же не занимать. А самое главное, что злиться на него ни сил, ни желания не было. Я и сам тихо тащился от этой его манеры «делаю, что хочу» и «всё моё». Мне бы поучиться у него этому, да с этим, скорее, рождаются…  
– Слушай, че ты меня как девку разводишь: «Я чуть-чуть… На полшишечки…», – передразнил я. – Мне в душ надо. И есть хочу – помниться, ты там готовить собирался…  
Шаг, натянутая ткань.  
– Да все готово давно. Иди сюда – я тебя успокою, а то ты так разволновался после сна.  
Гер подтянул меня к себе за одеяло и прижался к телу, не преминув одной рукой залезть под свитер, считая позвонки подушечками пальцев, а второй – мягко лапая ягодицы.  
– Козлина ведь… – лыбился я, позволяя покусывать себя за подбородок.  
Одеяло упало на пол, и я обнял Гера, смело шаря руками по телу, забираясь под рубашку, касаясь ладонями гладкой плотной кожи. Глубокие, нежные поцелуи; крепкие, жаркие объятия…  
Мы повалились на кровать, лихорадочно сдергивая друг с друга мешавшую одежду.  
Вот, я так и знал, что этим все закончится. Самому себе доверять нельзя.

 

***

 

Я размашистыми движениями растирал губкой тело, наслаждаясь ощущением свежести, стоя под потоком воды в навороченной душевой.  
Нет, все же зацепил он меня крепко. Я вообще в присутствии Гера, как ни банально, терял голову. Мыслей внятных оставалось мало. Интересно, как другие люди проводят черту между любовью, страстью и обычной похотью? Вот я точно не мог определиться. Гер вызывает нехилый такой интерес, безумное желание отдаться и владеть, наблюдать за ним в разных ситуациях, узнать большее… Мне приятно было даже просто находиться с ним рядом, как пару минут назад, когда мы лежали, обнявшись после горячего секса, молча разглядывая друг друга. В такие моменты нежность ласково разливалась по телу – было хорошо и спокойно. Но стоило одному из нас открыть рот – все неизбежно заканчивается ссорой и руганью. Может, у нас и близости-то нет тут никакой – отношения на трахе построены. Хотя… другие партнеры не вызывали у меня и половины тех чувств, что вызывал Гер. Как в этом во всем разобраться? Я вообще уже ничего и никого не понимаю – ни его, ни себя. И какое у нас будущее может быть? Что я отцу скажу? Бать, я втрескался в твоего зама? Я ему пять лет мозг рушил, что он «лазурью» болеет и не лечится, а теперь приду на поклон «жену» показывать или, что еще хуже, «мужа». Вот черт… В этой ситуации все было через жопу – и в прямом и переносном смысле. Да и с Максом мне предстоял разговор. Уверен, что он взял меня в «Саквояж», потому что узнал. Под присмотром меня хотел держать. А я еще обрадовался, что все сам. Такой дурак… Ладно, чего теперь стенать и маяться. Надо все выяснить до конца и хоть от правды немного успокоиться.  
Я смыл с себя остатки пены, нажал на кнопку, прекратив «тропический» водопад, и вышел из душевой кабины. Сделал шаг и, поскользнувшись, чуть не загремел обратно в «помывочную». Надо ведь так! Зацепившись за дверцу, успел удержаться. В памяти молниеносно всплыли картинки недавнего сна и мое падение на промерзлый асфальт.  
Я вообще редко вижу сны, а тем более такие. А тут… Все было необычно: и ощущения, и собственные мысли, будто подсмотренный эпизод фильма, репетиция очередной сцены. Жуткое и гадкое чувство. Я никогда не верил в предсказания, мистику, трактовку сновидений, но сейчас меня не покидала мысль, что это похоже на предупреждение небес. Все было очень реально. Только вот лиц преследователей я не разглядел.

– Эй! Ты скоро там? Третий раз греть еду я не буду, – раздался голос по ту сторону двери. Я усмехнулся – надо же, скромно ждет в спальне и не рвется в ванную. Все-таки мне не понять этого человека, пока. Только я подумаю, что его и первое, и второе счастье – это наглость, он проявляет какую-никакую, но заботу и внимание. Хрен разберешь его… Мечется из крайности в крайность и меня за собой таскает. А я, и правда, как баран за овчаром – на провокации ведусь отменно.  
Я наскоро вытерся, обмотался полотенцем и распахнул дверь. Зверье стояло, привалившись плечом к косяку. Я прошел мимо него в спальню, попутно поднимая разбросанную одежду с пола.  
– Видишь, уже вышел. Чего раскричался? – Нащупав в штанине джинсов боксеры, скинул полотенце, и повернулся к Геру лицом. – Чем кормить будешь?  
Гер опалил меня взглядом, от которого в раз жарко стало. Все же он даже взглядом поиметь может.  
– Чего замер? – смеялся я, натягивая боксеры. Во мне определенно пропадал талант – может, в стриптизеры податься, чего я все в барменах сижу – квалификацию повышать надо.  
Гер тяжко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза рукой, сипло пророкотав:  
– Нет, я не могу на это смотреть… Все, я тебя на кухне жду, поторопись.  
Я ехидно поржал ему в след, чувствуя удовольствие от неприкрытого желания в его глазах. Приятно знать, что не только он – для меня, но и я – для него…


	12. Chapter 12

– Помнишь нашу первую встречу? Так вот, когда мы встретились там, у барной стойки, я уже знал, кто ты. Я много раз видел тебя на фотографиях, где ты совсем мелкий и смешной, и где постарше – угловатый такой. Но время меняет людей, поэтому мне нужна была Карла.  
Гер сидел на стуле вполоборота и курил, глубоко затягиваясь и выдувая прозрачный белесый дымок. Я же только что напихал в рот горячей пасты в сливочном соусе, но так и застыл, не в силах прожевать. Подавиться боялся.  
Мы сидели друг напротив друга за большим кухонным столом из черного дерева с какими-то винтажными потертостями и золочеными вензелями и разговаривали о насущном. Я прямо спросил его, когда он узнал о нашем родстве с его же боссом. Вот он и ответил. Нет, я, конечно, рассчитывал на честный ответ, но, как оказалось, почему-то совершенно не был к нему готов. Надо было сначала спокойно поесть, а потом уже спрашивать.  
Я поморгал, все еще переваривая информацию, и аккуратно прожевал, стараясь не прикусить собственный язык от досады.  
– Ммм… – промычал я и, помедлив, все же добавил: – Карла?  
И хотя уже знал ответ, нужно было как-то подтолкнуть его к дальнейшему изложению событий.  
Гер стряхнул пепел в маленькую хрустальную вазочку и продолжил:  
– Ну да. Она должна была мне тебя показать – я ее попросил. Но на самом деле ты не сильно изменился, только возмужал немного, а так…  
Я кашлянул и криво усмехнулся:  
– Немного? Не провоцируй.  
Гер засмеялся и повернулся ко мне лицом.  
– Ладно-ладно. Нормально ты возмужал. – И хотя Гер улыбался, глаза оставались серьезными. Каждый раз, когда он смотрел на меня вот так – изучая, рассматривая, словно заглядывая в душу – мне становилось не по себе.  
– И?  
– Что «и»?  
– Не придуривайся. Зачем я тебе был нужен?  
Я чувствовал, что против воли краснею как мак в цвету. Мне было неловко вытягивать из Гера информацию по крупицам, но по-другому было нельзя. Уже нельзя.  
Гер хмыкнул и продолжил:  
– Макс просил меня присмотреть за тобой. Все же он чувствовал ответственность за тебя. И некоторую вину, что вы не общаетесь с Андреем. Он же отдавал себе отчет в том, что за место такое – его «Саквояж».  
Я глотнул яблочного сока, прокручивая в голове следующий вопрос, и спросил:  
– Что значит «присмотреть»?  
Гер тяжко вздохнул и поморщился – тема явно была ему неприятна. Да и мне особого удовольствия не доставляла. Я боялся услышать его ответы. Потому что уже не был равнодушен к человеку, сидящему напротив меня. И каждое слово могло стать решающим в наших отношениях. Напряжение, разлившееся в воздухе, давило на плечи неподъемным грузом. Было тяжко. Но я точно знал, что не только мне. Гер явно испытывал такое же неудобство, как и я. Если не больше.  
– Он не хотел, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Нехорошее, – еле выдавил из себя Гер.  
– Слушай, давай уже не томи. Рассказывай как есть. Че уж теперь-то умалчивать? – Я вытер салфеткой рот и со звоном отодвинул приборы. Спасибо, наелся.  
– Когда Макс мне рассказал, кто ты, мы поссорились с ним. Я был категорически против того, чтобы ты ошивался в «Саквояже». Макс понятно – это его бизнес. Я же бывал там очень редко, чаще всего по делам. А на развлечения у меня времени не было. Но тут ты мало того, что стал дополнительной нагрузкой, да еще и Андрей об этом решении Макса ничего не знает до сих пор. А он совершенно точно был бы против. У меня у самого был тяжелый период, и когда мы встретились, я был не в себе.  
Гер устало потер переносицу. Я же в свою очередь решил, что позже обязательно разузнаю, почему он был не в себе и что за такой сложный период.  
Я не стал заниматься игрой в «подъебульки», мол: «Хера се – ты за мной присмотрел!» Или: «Ты за всеми таким образом присматриваешь?». Ни к чему это. Ситуация серьезная, и Гер был явно не весел.  
– Да и изначально у меня и в мыслях не было к тебе подкатывать. Так… Немножко подзадорить тебя хотелось. К тому же я был зол. Думал, если поднажму на тебя, ты сбежишь из клуба и не вернешься. Но у тебя такая реакция была, что уже ты меня накручивал, может, даже сам того не понимая. Тогда, помнишь, первое представление с Карлой в «ВИПе»? Мне просто нравилось тебя подзуживать. – Гер вдруг рассмеялся, вспоминая ту ночь, и покачал головой. – Но ты забавно так краснел и злился, что я взгляд не мог оторвать… И поразился твоей выдержке. Думал, ты бросишь все, по морде мне заедешь, ну, или там еще чего. А ты...  
– А что я? – занервничал я, ерзая на стуле.  
– А ты пошел дрочить в кабинке туалета, – заржал Гер, явно довольный собой.  
– Ну у меня как-то бойко все встало, не при тебе ж мне… – заулыбался я в ответ, теперь зная всю подоплеку. – Хотя все равно получилось при тебе. Нахер ты за мной в туалет поперся?  
– Да ты чего? Не понимаешь? – удивился Гер. – Ты же почувствовал тогда… Что между нами.  
Я отвел взгляд, дотошно рассматривая узор на столе.  
Еще бы я не почувствовал. Наверно, именно это чувство люди называют страстью. Здесь никак не объяснишь, почему так, а не иначе, потому что накрывает лавиной, и доводы рассудка становятся совершенно бесполезными перед натиском желания. И слов таких нет, чтобы описать свое состояние, когда все перестает быть важным, кроме этого «между нами». Не знаю, как люди в любви друг другу признаются – в этом точно нужна смелость, потому что слишком интимно это, и совсем личное. Словно обнажаешься перед другим человеком полностью, вручая ему оружие против тебя самого, и ждешь Либо победил, либо проиграл. Только поражение в этой реальной игре может быть слишком болезненным.  
– Макс не хотел меня слушать, – вновь услышал я хриплый голос Гера. – Сказал, что если он тебя не возьмет, то ты устроишься еще куда-нибудь – будешь крохи подбирать или, что еще хуже, попадешь… Ты ведь, при всей твоей браваде и борзости, наивный такой, что мне иногда самому страшно становится. И откуда ты такой свалился на мою голову только…  
– Ой, ну хватит. Строишь из себя старца. Нечего лекции читать о моей наивности, – скривился я.  
– Увольняйся из «Саквояжа» и ищи нормальную работу, – вдруг с нажимом произнес Гер.  
Я удивленно вскинул голову. Тон мне его совсем не понравился.  
– С какого это? А жить я на что буду? И что в твоем понимании – «нормальная работа»?  
– Нормальная – это та, где есть перспектива роста, как личностного, так и материального. Пока что ты бестолково растрачиваешь свое время в клубе. Или ты на место Макса хочешь? – вскинул бровь Гер.  
Я чувствовал, что снова начинаю закипать, как тот электрический чайник, что Гер включил пару минут назад.  
– Знаешь, ты достал уже! Радуйся, что место мое занял в банке моего отца. Учитель херов.  
Все же язык у меня без костей. Я еще последнюю фразу не договорил, а уже понял, что сболтнул лишнего. И какой черт меня дернул! Но Гер тоже хорош – знает ведь мой характер уже, зачем меня теребить, да еще по самому больному проезжаться. Расковырять захотел, ну вот и…  
Гер вдруг резко переменился в лице, надменно вскинул подбородок и прищурился, прокалывая меня взглядом светлых, словно льдинки, голубых глаз.  
– Следи за языком, щенок. Я свое место заслужил. Я – не ты. Мне в наследство богатый папочка не достался, я через многое прошел, чтобы оказаться там, где я есть. Я знаю, чего стою, в отличие от тебя. И никогда не пойму этого твоего поступка. Гордость решил свою показать? А в чем она, а? Ты просто неблагодарный избалованный сопляк! – процедил он, подавшись вперед. – Вместо того чтобы помочь отцу в его деле и молиться на него – ты плюнул и размазал. Другие все готовы были бы отдать за такую возможность, а что сделал ты? Тряхнув кудрями, в злачное место пошел устраиваться. О чем ты думаешь? Что в твоей кучерявой голове творится? Да ты хоть знаешь, как Андрей извелся, пытаясь наладить отношения с тобой? Знаешь, чего ему это стоило, пока ты гордостью своей упивался? А я знаю. Потому что я и Макс с ним рядом были, а не его семья.  
Я видел, что Гер завелся не на шутку. Но и он резал меня без ножа. Наверно, нам точно никогда не найти общий язык. И хотя в глубине души я понимал, что Гер абсолютно прав, но признать… Признать это тогда – было выше моих сил. Я опять проявил слабость, о которой потом пожалел тысячи раз…  
– Захлопнись уже! Я не собираюсь перед такой вралью оправдываться. По тебе просто плачет профессия семейного психотерапевта с гомодрической специализацией. За внеплановый сеанс мозгоебства и массаж простаты чаевые не оставить? – прошипел я от дикой злости.  
Вскочил со стула, чуть не опрокинув его, и пулей вылетел из кухни, спешно собирая на ходу шмотки.  
Я снова убегал. И снова себя за это ненавидел. Меня трясло от жгучего гнева, замешанного на какой-то непонятной обиде. Только на кого? На Гера? На отца? На самого себя? Но пока я не разобрался в себе – надо бежать. Иначе будет только хуже.  
Гер даже не двинулся за мной. Только открыв дверь прихожей, я услышал его крик, донесшийся с кухни:  
– Дверью не забудь хлопнуть, как обычно!  
Ну, я и хлопнул от души! Звереныш, мать его! Довел просто.


	13. Chapter 13

Я громыхнул дверью, запечатав Гера в квартире, и тут же измождено прислонился спиной к гладкой холодной поверхности стены. Гнев мелким крошевом угольков медленно тлел в груди. Я подумал, что все не так. Все абсолютно неправильно. Я не могу быть с ним и уже не могу без него. Наша связь превратилась в маниакальную зависимость, от которой было так пряно и горько. Как алкоголь – зеленый дурман абсента, кислотное пламя. Мы словно два скорпиона в стеклянной банке: вместе – жалим друг друга, чтобы добраться до самого сокровенного; в одиночестве – сходим с ума от недостатка яда.  
Каждый хочет владеть. Но сейчас мне этого было уже недостаточно. Я хотел, чтобы Гер меня уважал.  
Нет, я не собирался пускаться в эти банальные стенания: «Ты меня уважаешь?», – но все же надеялся, что он испытывает к моей персоне нечто большее, чем похоть. Я желал, чтобы Гер воспринимал меня как равного. Он давил, зажимал меня в тиски, выкручивал нервы, вынуждая подчиниться его воле. И я, может, и рад был бы, да вот только не так.  
Черт… И зачем только я вспылил? Как теперь исправить то, что сделано? Но и Гер хорош – тоже мне, мясник – резал по живому с садистским наслаждением, кромсал на кусочки. Если я для него тряпка половая, зачем он со мной? Играет? Экспериментирует?  
Надзиратель хренов. Прогнуть меня хочет, под себя сломать, питомца воспитать. Да только я – не домашняя зверушка. И пока он этого не поймет, ничего у нас не выйдет. А может, и поздно уже. Увязли мы в непонимании, как букашки в клею. Я больше к нему на поклон не пойду. Надоело. Пусть сам решает, чего он хочет, что для него важнее. Я устал пытаться понять логику его поступков, он и так мне всю душу словами, как кислотой, выжег – все мысли только вокруг него вертятся, а мне между тем о другом подумать надо.  
Сессия подкрадывается, да и с родаками надо что-то решить. Как я им скажу, что…  
Отец еще ладно, а вот мать… Не поймет она. И боль ей причинять тоже, как преступление совершить. Как мне быть? Что я могу?  
Надо прозвонить её.  
Я достал мобильник и посмотрел на дату – сегодня ночью она должна была прилететь со своим хахалем из Тайланда. Но это позже. А сейчас только бы до квартиры добраться.  
Чувствовал, что меня срубает – двое суток, как в агонии, давали о себе знать.  
Шагнув, я щелкнул кнопкой лифта.

 

***

 

Я проспал весь остаток дня и проснулся от настойчивого дребезжания мобильника. Кто-то меня очень хотел – раз третий звонил – но тянуться было лень.  
В голове пусто, на душе – полный штиль. Давно я не был так спокоен. Всё, что было нужно – отпустить ситуацию. Оказалось, это легче, чем я думал раньше. Пусть все будет так, как должно. Я ни в чем не виноват, мне нечего стыдиться. Гер должен принять решение сам. Хочет он меня вот такого, как есть, или нет – со всеми заморочками, упрямством и эмоциональностью. Неужели он сам не понимает, что участь покоренных незавидная. Всегда должно оставаться нечто, что не позволит тебе владеть полностью – в этом весь интерес. Сам ведь признался, что именно мой характер и реакция на провокации его привлекли.  
Мобила, видимо, сегодня работала вибратором у скромной и невинной тумбочки, и я нехотя свесился с постели, царапнув ногтями по деревянной поверхности, стащил телефон.  
Дисплей высветил имя моего неудавшегося любовника. Бля, в мужиках закопался.  
– Чего тебе, шантажист? – беззлобно усмехнулся я.  
– Да расслабься, милый, я по делу, – съязвил в ответ Славик, явно сдерживая смех.  
– Не хочу никаких дел, Слав. Чет подустал я. Никак не терпит?  
Славик замялся на пару секунд, а потом, видимо, что-то решив, ответил:  
– Да терпит. У тебя чего голос такой хриплый?  
– Ааа… я просто готовился к твоему звонку – для секса по телефону самое оно.  
Славик гоготнул и, помедлив, раскололся:  
– Да забей! Не было у нас ничего. Хотелось над тобой приколоться немного за засос в клубе.  
Я сел на кровати и потер глаз большим пальцем.  
– Слав, ну ты даешь! Зачем сказал? Я уж тут таким героем себя почувствовал – в невменяемом угаре, без гандонов, без смазки другу присунул, а тот еще добавки с утречка просил, – притворно-разочарованно протянул я.  
Естественно, я до его признания был уверен, что ничего и быть не могло. Вот только вернулся я к этому вопросу уже после того, как от Гера приехал. Пошарил по квартире, даже в мусорное ведро заглянул – никаких следов ночных потрахушек, да и простынь чиста. Оставался вопрос: для чего Славка решил мне по ушам втереть? Да, теперь мотив понятен. Все же я не должен был его втягивать.  
– Слушай, раз мы об этом… Ты чего вдруг решил выверт такой учудить?  
Вот и дошли мы до причин и объяснений. Нет, это понятно, что он хотел оправдать тот неадекват на танцполе, но что я мог ответить? Над этим я еще не успел подумать, поэтому решил просто съехать с темы.  
– Я и сам не знаю – вообще мало что помню о той вылазке в «Саквояж». Забудь. Это не имеет значения.  
– Уверен? – напрягся Славик.  
– Ага, – флегматично отозвался я, зевая.  
– Лан, проехали. Ты чего делать собираешься? Повторить вылазку не хочешь? Ну, без продолжений в одной койке поутру, естественно, – торопливо добавил Слава.  
– Не, я пас. У меня зачеты на неделе, готовиться буду.  
– Засчитано. Значит, увидимся в клубе. Пока.  
– Пока, горе-любовничек.  
Отключился.  
Я повертел в руках мобильник и со вздохом встал со смятой постели, сладко потянувшись. Так, дел завались. Давай, Влад, раскачивайся. Тебе ж сказали, что занимаешься не тем – вот, хоть поучись маленько…  
Между зубрежкой конспектов и медитированием у пустого холодильника я позвонил матери. Разговор, впрочем, как всегда, вышел коротким. Она была занята со своим, а я чувствовал себя неловко, зная, что он находится с ней рядом. Но мы договорились встретиться на неделе – я обещал приехать в гости. Наверняка мама выберет вечер, когда сожителя не будет дома. Мудрая она у меня – все понимает, не давит, не предъявляет претензий. Только что бы она сказала, узнав, что сын втрескался по самые бубенцы в представителя своего пола? Сегодня мне совершенно не хотелось об этом думать. Да, может, и посвящать не стоит, травмировать почем зря. Мало ей отца, что ли, было? К тому же я с девушками-то ее никогда не знакомил, так чего об этом вообще размышлять. Нет, все же плыть по течению – это лучший вариант на сегодняшний день.  
Так я думал в тот период времени, но как жестоко ошибался, еще не понимая тогда, что время рассчитало все за меня…

 

***

 

Целую неделю я не видел Гера. Это было мучительно. Несмотря на то, что я хотел вернуть свою жизнь в обычное русло и добился этого, все вокруг казалось пресным, как овсянка на воде. Пару раз я сталкивался с Максом в коридорах второго этажа, но он всегда был не один, поэтому разговора у нас не получалось. Да и желания особого не возникало.  
Я сдал три зачета и два получил «автоматом». В «Саквояже» все было спокойно, клиенты попадались забавные, с закидонами, но к этому я уже привык, поэтому лишь, как китайский болванчик, выполнял свою работу. Только в груди тоскливо ухало от какой-то зимней студеной безнадеги.  
Оставаясь один в своей тесной комнатушке, я занимался самоудовлетворением, вспоминая наши встречи с Гером, его низкий сиплый голос и горячие объятия. А потом, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, долго лежал без сна, чувствуя опустошение и какую-то беспросветную серую печаль…  
Мне его не хватало.  
Я мог бы позвонить ему в любой момент, снова пойти навстречу, подминая свою гордость. Но я не хотел. Эту ситуацию нужно было дожать до конца. И мне оставалось лишь самоуверенно надеяться на то, что Гер не сможет так запросто от меня отказаться. Иногда казалось, что моя воля тускнеет и скукоживается от нестерпимого, почти болезненного, желания увидеть его. Но я снова и снова методично напоминал себе о причинах этой вынужденной разлуки.  
С матерью встретиться так и не удалось – ее сожитель потерял работу и теперь ошивался целыми днями дома, олух такой. Но зато мы наконец повисели с ней на телефоне – она рассказывала в красках об их поездке в Тайланд. Там тоже без приключений не обошлось. Этот парень ее умудрился наступить на маленького скорпиона, ну, тот в ногу его и ошпарил. В итоге, неделю они приводили его в чувство местными лекарствами, потому как чел чуть не помер. Я в подробностях выслушал об эффекте белого горла и каких-то ужасных пленках в слизистой этого недоумка. Оставалось только гадать, каким образом он встретился с ядовитым детенышем, ведь на территориях отелей местные службы за этим следят очень неплохо. Наверно, судьба у парнишки такая.  
Время текло незаметно…  
Через еще одну неделю воздержания во всех смыслах, я с ужасом осознал, что это, видимо, конец. От Гера ничего не было слышно – мобильник сиротливо молчал. Это было жестоко. И хоть я сам не раз вел себя не лучшим образом по отношению к предыдущим партнерам – мне попросту было плевать на них – сейчас, вспоминая об этом, чувствовал нечто сродни уколам совести, если, конечно, предположить, что она у меня была.  
Естественно, я думал о том, что переживу, но… Но я не хотел, чтобы все так глупо закончилось, оборвалось, словно и не было ничего…

Сегодня смена после выходных, и снова призрачный рай «Саквояжа» откроет свои двери для ярких залетных птичек и владельцев золоченых клеток. Здесь ничего не менялось…  
Я спустился на первый, к Вике в кабинет, и проверил заказ на свой «ВИП». Оказалось, что бронь на комнату до самого утра – за одним клиентом. Обычно в графе с именами заказчика должно было значится хоть что-нибудь – хоть инициалы – но сегодня там было пусто. Я нахмурился и вышел в зал, поискал глазами в толпе Вику, зацепился – главная стерва «Саквояжа» разговаривала с тем депутатом-садистом, о котором мне рассказывала Карла. Это было странно. Что он вообще делает на первом этаже, да и о чем ему с Викой трепаться? Я пожал плечами и решил не тревожить эту пару, а то огрести от Вики за такое наглое вмешательство можно было не по-детски.  
Кивнул заметившему меня Славику и поднялся в ВИП-зону. Оставалось ждать гостя, да надеяться, что им окажется Гер. Возможно ли?  
Полчаса в ожидании клиента я маялся, в который раз протирая барную стойку, передвигая бутылки и стаканы с места на место. Стрелки бесконечно медленно перемещались по циферблату. От нечего делать я зашел в уборную и осмотрел себя в зеркало критическим взглядом, бестолково пригладил заметно отросшие кудри, одернул черную жилетку и поправил съехавшую набок алую бабочку. Потер пальцами шершавый от пробивающейся щетины подбородок – надо было бриться к вечеру, а не с утра.  
И чего я так нервничаю, все равно все будет так, как должно.  
Я направился обратно, скоро подойдет таинственный клиент. Прошел через тускло и интимно освещенный коридор и распахнул дверь пятой комнаты.  
Адреналин в венах зашкалил на раз – за барной стойкой на высоком стуле, облокотившись на столешницу, сидел Гер.  
Если б можно было замерить радость, то никаких шкал не хватило бы для такой манипуляции. И хотя повода пока особо не было, я испытал в этот момент чувство искрящегося счастья только от лицезрения этой наглой физиономии.  
Я с трудом заставил себя успокоиться и мечтал, чтобы внезапно-нахлынувший щенячий восторг не отразился идиотским образом у меня на лице.  
Спокойно, Влад, ты еще не знаешь причину его появления…  
Пока я тупо стоял у входа, рассматривая объект своих треволнений, Гер медленно растянул губы в усмешке и пророкотал:  
– Может, закроешь уже дверь и поприветствуешь гостя?  
Я наконец очнулся и закрыл за собой дверь, отгораживая нас от мира «Саквояжа». Прошел за барную стойку, налил себе минералки в высокий стеклянный стакан и спокойно в упор посмотрел на зверье.  
– Тебя официально поприветствовать или так… по-свойски?  
Еще мгновение – и Гер одним взглядом сожжет меня дотла, до горстки сизого пепла у своих ног. От него шла мощная энергетическая волна, из-за которой даже воздух, казалось, потрескивал от напряжения.  
Он облизнул губы и, ухватив пальцами за ткань жилетки, потянул меня на себя:  
– По-свойски хочу.  
Я перевесился через столешницу, позволив притянуть себя. Губы Гера были опасно близки, полуоткрыты – он ждал поцелуя. С каким-то невероятным изощренным удовольствием и мазохистским наслаждением я шепнул всего в миллиметре от желанной цели:  
– Заслужи.  
Интересно, кто-нибудь еще видел, как черти пляшут в глазах? Вот я видел. Гер тут же переменился в лице, взгляд стал жестким, цепляющим, колким, улыбка превратилась в кривую ухмылку. Но я уже неплохо его знал. Да провалиться мне на месте, если в тот момент Гер испытал не радостный азарт.  
Он медленно разжал пальцы и отпустил меня.  
– Упрямишься? – практически нежно протянул он.  
Я одернул жилетку, как ни в чем не бывало достал бутылку его любимого коньяка и произнес:  
– Будешь?  
Он кивнул, с интересом наблюдая за моими действиями. Я достал две рюмки и разлил янтарь жидкости в стекло.  
Я был рад, что руки не тряслись и голос был нейтральным – какой-то невидимый стоп-кран все еще удерживал ту дикую свистопляску чувств, отбивающую языческий ритм где-то там, внутри. Это решится сейчас – всё или ничего.  
– Говори, с чем пришел, – деловито осведомился, подняв рюмку, звякнул донышком о его и опрокинул. Гер последовал моему примеру. Я запоздало поставил перед ним нарезанный лимон на блюдечке. Он, как и я, остался к лимонам равнодушным.  
– С миром. Так пойдет? – и довольная самоуверенная улыбка. Я невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Вот же! Все равно свое гнет, выворачивает ситуацию под себя, в нужное для него русло. Но не зря же он считал меня упрямым – я был бы не я, если бы повелся в такой важной теме.  
– Пойдет. Только вот поподробнее услышать не откажусь. Что за мир ты мне предлагаешь, Гер?– настаивал, практически издевался, вынуждая его обозначиться.  
Немного помедлив, он откровенно ответил:  
– Мой мир: это когда я буду знать, что ты со мной, что могу трахать тебя – где, как и когда захочу. Когда я буду утром видеть твои спутанные патлы, а вечером готовить тебе пасту. Когда смогу позвонить тебе в любую минуту и буду знать, что ты ждешь. Видеть, как ты добиваешься своих целей, и испытывать за это гордость. Мутузить друг друга до синяков, а потом валять друг друга по постели. Помогать тебе всем, чем могу. Уберечь от ошибок. Просто находиться рядом, как сейчас, – проговорив эту бойкую скороговорку, он замешкался, а потом добавил: – В болезни и здравии, и бла-бла-бла…  
Я в полном одурении стоял, как баран, уставившись на зверя, который сейчас в несколько фраз смог… признаться? Вот так запросто?  
Нет, с этим коньяком явно что-то не в порядке – хуже грибов, ей-богу.  
– Что? – спросил Гер, после затянувшейся паузы. Я все еще пытался собрать остатки разума, но удавалось мне это чрезвычайно паршиво. Защита треснула.  
– Я не смогу быть твоим послушным мальчиком.  
– И не надо, – пожал плечами он.  
– Я не гонюсь за статусом и мне плевать на лэйблы и прочую муть.  
– Принимается.  
– Не делай свое мнение и выбор моим.  
– Постараюсь, – скрипнув зубами, процедил Гер.  
– Никакой наркоты, – осмелел я.  
– Легко.  
Я прищурился, придумывая новое условие. Эта игра мне нравилась, как никакая другая.  
– Если увижу с кем…  
– Хэй! Это я должен говорить. Ты мне за Славу еще не отчитался, – рыкнуло зверье.  
Я широко улыбнулся, готовый лопнуть по швам от распирающей эйфории. Обогнул барную стойку и вплотную приблизился к Геру, позволив ему притянуть себя за ремень.  
– Не было у нас. Верь мне.  
– Андрею надо сказать, – хрипло шептал Гер, выцеловывая мне шею, расстегивая брюки.  
– Сам скажу, – это было последнее, что я произнес перед тем, как накрыть его губы своими. Мы были голодны, впивались в плоть друг друга пальцами, прижимаясь телом к телу. И я был готов в тот момент всю душу положить на алтарь – так был счастлив. Эти две недели тоскливого молчания были неспроста. Гер принял решение, пошел на риск, сыграл ва-банк. Русская рулетка – затвором щелкнул, на курок нажал. В этом был весь он – отчаянный, смелый, дерзкий, откровенный. А выиграли оба. Какой кайф… Кайф.  
Мы уже удобно разместились на кожаном диване, и Гер собирался любовно отсосать мне по полной, когда в дверь настойчиво постучали. Я вздрогнул от неожиданности, а Гер недовольно рявкнул:  
– Кто там?  
Из-за двери послышался невнятный, но взволнованный голос. Кажется, это был Славик.  
– Гер, это срочно! Там Карла!  
Гер, как ошпаренный, подпрыгнул, выругался и, в спешке застегивая джинсы, вылетел из комнаты. Я запутался в штанинах, потеряв несколько минут, но, успешно справившись, выскочил из «ВИПа» в коридор. И то, что я увидел, заставило меня похолодеть от ужаса…


	14. Chapter 14

Я не знаю, чего ожидал, когда услышал крик Славика за дверью. Наверно, всего – только не этого. В коридоре наблюдалась суматоха, но все молчали, либо переговаривались шепотом. Из-за музыки, битами разрушающей тишину, картина казалась нереальной. В такой ситуации, наверно, всегда кричат. И мне хотелось, надорвав горло, орать, что есть сил, от удушливого шока. Но я, как и все, молчал, тяжело сглатывая и часто втягивая воздух. Тошнота колючим комком застряла где-то в районе кадыка. Что же это…  
Гер, бережно и осторожно прижимая к себе обмякшее тело, посмотрел мне в глаза. Тяжелый, пронизывающий взгляд, в котором смешались все чувства на раз. Я, как завороженный, сделал шаг, пытаясь в тусклом, искажающем правду освещении угадать в этой застывшей кровавой маске нежное точеное лицо Карлы. Кожа вспухла, натянулась и уже почернела от запекшейся крови, запечатлев немое страдание. Платье разодранными блестящими клочками нелепо осело на теле, обнажая израненное тело, покрытое темными пятнами. Наверно, это платье еще пару часов назад прельщало всякого, кто любовался облачением ночного мотылька. А теперь эти блестки, испачканные алым, цинично смеялись бликами. Тело неестественно и обреченно выгнулось, словно потухло совсем. Сгорело за доли секунд от жара пламени, как яркие порхающие крылышки.  
И там, внутри, что-то мерзко корябало ржавым острым гвоздем. Страх. Свинцом оседающий по внутренностям, сковывающий движения льдом. Мне казалось, что то мгновение, когда я впитывал эту ужасающую своими бордовыми мазками картину, длилось бесконечно…  
Но в следующую секунду я вздрогнул от низкого ровного голоса Макса:  
– В мой кабинет ее. Живо. – А потом, кивнув в сторону седьмого «ВИПа», где, по-видимому, находился палач, добавил: – С ним я сам разберусь.  
Ни в жестах, ни в мимике босса не было и намека на эмоцию. Хладнокровен и спокоен, будто и не произошло ничего примечательного, а испуганные лица окружающих – это всего лишь декорации, забавные комиксы. Гер со своей ношей уже скрылся в темноте коридора, а я успел только сделать несколько шагов, чтобы заглянуть мельком в седьмую ВИПовскую клетку. В комнате, примяв мягкую кожу диванов, сидел мужчина, которого я видел ранее на первом. Тот самый депутат. Он упирался локтями в колени – волосы с редкой проседью в русых прядях всклокочены, дорогая белая сорочка распахнута и покрыта красными акварельными разводами. Он вскинул голову и посмотрел на Макса. И до того, как передо мной с тихим щелчком закрылась дверь, я увидел равнодушный блеск черных глаз.

 

***

 

Мы на скорости разрывали ночной морозный воздух гладкой мордой «Порше». Гер вез нас в какую-то частную клинику на окраине. Решение было принято так быстро и четко, что мне оставалось лишь, как бестолковой липучке, молча внимать указаниям Макса и держаться Гера. Пока мы сидели в его кабинете, я все никак не мог поверить в эту дикость.  
Карлу били сознательно и чувством. Так, чтобы сломать, растоптать, изуродовать, показать свою власть. Так, чтобы больше никому не досталось. Из обрывка разговора в кабинете босса я уловил пару фраз. Эта «влюбленная» мразь не желала оставить Карлу в покое. На отказ Макса, а потом и самой Карлы, реакция мужчины была однозначной – уничтожить. Это было наказание. Можно ли так страстно и ожесточенно желать шлюху? Она же продажная девка, элитная проститутка, падшее создание… Еще полгода назад для меня такие, как Карла, были «вторым сортом». В какой момент она стала для меня… человеком? Может, в тот вечер, когда я увидел размазанную по щекам тушь и этот мрак тоски на дне карих глаз. Я каким-то непостижимым образом проникся уважением к этой женщине, не сломленной роковыми обстоятельствами и чужой волей. И нет здесь ни капли пафоса, а лишь зубастая, оскалившаяся острыми клыками жизнь. Карла, как тонкий прочный стебель, прогибалась под грузом условий новой игры, но никогда не жаловалась, ничего не просила и, казалось, ни о чем не жалела. И я скоро забыл о том, что Карла всего лишь товар, который хорошо продается и пользуется спросом. Стало совсем сложно относиться к ней иначе, когда она словно в душу заглядывала своими умными, глубокими глазами, чуть улыбаясь, рассказывала о сыне и работе в институте. Наверно, она часто вспоминала, как было тогда, в те прошлые годы нормальной среднестатистической человеческой жизни: с мужем, ребенком, работой, бытом и мечтами. И я хотел бы увидеть ее такую – не обремененной своей сегодняшней жуткой участью поломанной марионетки в чужих руках.  
Я держал ее осторожно, всеми силами стараясь не вздрагивать на крутых поворотах – Гер, казалось, гнался за самим чертом в преисподнюю – меня на заднем сидении бросало из стороны в сторону. А я только и мог смотреть на чуть заметно вздымающуюся грудь. Карле, наверно, было тяжело дышать. Но тот факт, что она была жива, заставлял меня надеяться на лучшее.  
Я медленно, с усилием, заставил себя скользнуть взглядом выше – туда, где уже явственно проступали следы от безжалостных пальцев, не оставляя сомнений в том, что эта сволочь душила девушку с удовольствием. Возможно, он до последнего стискивал нежную плоть, лишая последнего глотка воздуха, чувствуя, как трепещет и изгибается в судорогах хрупкое тело. А потом ослаблял захват, разрешая еще раз втянуть пряный воздух «Саквояжа», пахнущий сексом, наркотиками, алкоголем и кровью… Чтобы затем вновь пришпилить бабочку колкими пальцами. Он играл с ней, как кукловод марионеткой, заставляя в исступлении плясать последний обжигающий танец на раскаленных углях. Он увлек ее за собой в ад. «Кайф для господ…»  
Я с трудом посмотрел на разбитые распухшие губы, сглотнув застрявшую в горле горечь. А потом – вздрогнул от устремленного на меня взгляда. Один глаз совсем заплыл и не открывался, но второй, не мигая, смотрел на меня из под слипшихся от слез ресниц. Мне стало совсем страшно. Реальность намного ужаснее фильмов ужасов. Изможденное болью лицо, прекрасное еще совсем недавно… Мне все труднее становилось сдерживать накатившую от отвращения тошноту. Как можно?.. Вот так… Убить душу в несколько минут.  
Вдруг губы дрогнули, тонкие дрожащие пальцы вцепились мне в локоть. Я, затаив дыхание, наклонился к самому ее лицу, чтобы сквозь рокот мотора услышать хриплое и отчаянное:  
– Помоги…  
Я уже давно, так давно не плакал. Но в эту секунду что-то окончательно надломилось, треснуло как сухая ветка. И чувствуя, как зажало, защемило внутри, выскребло все остатки воли, я беззвучно зарыдал, дрожа всем телом, уткнувшись носом в ее ключицу.  
Мне хотелось сказать, что я помогу, сделаю всё. Но что всё? Чем я могу? Карла, милая, что мне делать?  
Я согнулся, навис над ней крюком, поглаживая пальцами белые руки, шепча на ухо казавшееся отвратительной ложью сейчас: «Всё будет хорошо… Всё будет хорошо…»  
Жгучее, пронзительное чувство собственной беспомощности разрывало меня на клочки.  
Может быть, оттого, что отец еще в малолетстве внушил мне простое правило: «Бьющий слабого – сам слаб», я никогда не понимал, как можно так истязать женщину. Отец никогда не позволял себе даже повышать голос на мать, когда та закатывала совершенно бабскую истерику. Он мог сказать тихо и спокойно одну фразу, но слова ложились свинцом и доходили до самого сердца. Я же, наверно, пошел в мать: мне было в кайф помахать кулаками и спровоцировать реакцию. Помню, как батя единственный раз поднял на меня руку. Мне было лет четырнадцать тогда. Я совершенно беспричинно отлупил нашего доходягу-очкарика – отличника Петю Володина. Всему виной были дешевые подростковые понты и желание показать свое лидерство. Батю вызвали в школу, а вечером мне крепко досталось. Мозги он в меня в тот вечер вколачивал. И за это я ему благодарен.  
А тут женщина. В ней веса-то от силы килограмм пятьдесят. Легкая, тонкая. И теперь словно совсем не живая. Держись, милая, пожалуйста…  
Я понял, что мы приехали, только когда Гер открыл заднюю дверь и заглянул в салон. Утерев глаза ладонью, я аккуратно передал ношу в чужие руки – нас уже ждали у входа в клинику.

 

***

 

Мы провели в частной клинике около часа. Я сидел в мягком кожаном кресле в стерильном, сверкающем своей чистотой помещении, больше похожем на гостиную в каком-нибудь загородном доме, чем на приемную больницы. Бестолково рассматривал декоративные цветы в горшках и затейливые узоры на ковре, а в мыслях был где-то далеко. Ожидание сводило с ума. Я чувствовал себя обвиняемым, смиренно ожидающего приговора.  
Гер ушел с доктором к нему в кабинет, чтобы уладить формальности и поговорить о прецеденте. Я так понял – врач был старинным знакомым Кириных: выглядел он ровесником Гера – не старше. Связи в нашем мире решают всё. А там, где бессильны связи – вопрос полируется деньгами. Всё просто. Будь господином, и мир с радостью встанет на колени. Только вот у всего своя цена. Через что приходиться пройти, чтобы эту власть завоевать? Я и представить себе не могу, как Макс может крутиться в этом темном, теневом сообществе.  
Роковой случай с Карлой перевернул вверх тормашками всю мою картину «Саквояжа», кровавыми мазками разукрасил мировоззрение. Может, и прав был Гер тогда – не смогу я так, не место мне в этом элитном заведении. Не равнодушный я человек. Не хочу. Противно. Мерзко. Как мне теперь клиентов обслуживать? А если этот хрен в мою смену заявится, что же мне?.. Развлекать его, улыбаться как ни в чем не бывало? Кланяться как китайский болванчик? Сука.  
Я чуть на пол не сплюнул от злости и осознания собственной никчемности.  
– Влад, ты как?  
Я вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Гер тронул меня за плечо. Вскочив с места, выпалил, путаясь в словах:  
– Ну что там? Как она, а? Тебе сказали? Гер, не молчи! Скажи мне! – вцепился я ему в руки.  
– Успокойся, – услышал железное. – Если ты в порядке, то поехали, я по дороге расскажу.  
И в глаза пристально смотрит, словно вживляет в меня свою собственную внутреннюю силу.  
– А я не могу ее увидеть?  
– Нет. Ей нужен покой. Там врачи делают, что могут, ты уже ничем не можешь помочь. – А потом ласково обхватил ладонями мое лицо: – Поехали, Влад.  
Я кивнул, понимая, что он прав.

 

***

 

Скорость. Она инъекцией впрыскивает адреналин в кровь, заставляя сердце бухать молотком, убыстряя бег мыслей. Мы неслись по мерзлому шоссе, обгоняя ночь, оставляя позади километры асфальта.  
В голове был полный бардак, но я внимательно слушал глубокий голос Гера, пытаясь уловить такую важную сейчас информацию. Гер курил в приоткрытое окошко, затягивался глубоко и со вкусом. Если бы не этот факт, я бы подумал, что он абсолютно спокоен. Все же скрывать свои истинные чувства он умел хорошо.  
– Сломаны два ребра, нос, вывих челюсти, многочисленные ушибы, сотрясение мозга и… – Гер поморщился, – по-женски там… Жить будет. Вылечат и на ноги поставят.  
Я уставился в одну точку, обдумывая ситуацию. Я чувствовал, как внутри разгорается обжигающая льдом ярость. Был вопрос, который не давал мне покоя.  
– А что потом?  
Гер выкинул истлевший бычок и, прихватив губами фильтр, прикурил новую.  
– А что потом? – повторил он за мной.  
– Ты знаешь, о чем я, Гер. Не съезжай с темы.  
– Влад, ты как маленький, ей-богу, – пробормотал он, а потом быстро взглянул на меня. – Потом она вернется в «Саквояж» и продолжит работать. Это не первый и не последний раз. Издержки профессии.  
Меня больно резануло цинизмом фраз. В глубине души я понимал, что все это так. И не одна она, и вообще… Но все же. Я был категорически не согласен с такой постановкой этого блядского вопроса.  
– Какие нахуй издержки?! – заорал я. К черту сокрытие эмоций! – Да этот ублюдок чуть ее не угробил! Ты же ее видел. Да на ней живого места не осталось. Или вы не успокоитесь, пока он ее по стенке не размажет?  
Я видел, как Гер стиснул пальцами руль, выдавая свое волнение.  
– Я так и знал, что этим все и закончится. Я с самого начала был против бармена Влада Смолкина, – с горечью ответил Гер.  
– Мы сейчас не об этом. Не переводи стрелки на меня. Гер, отпустите ее. Макс и так уже порядочно денег с нее поимел. Вы же сломали ее! Она совсем не живая теперь. Хорошо, если умом не тронется. Мы даже не знаем, что он там с ней делал. Чертова звукоизоляция! – я в гневе ударил кулаком по панели. Гер тут же отозвался:  
– Сиди смирно и оставь в покое подушку безопасности. – Завернув крутой вираж, он продолжил: – Она шлюха, Влад.  
– Да ну? Спасибо, что глаза открыл, а то ведь я и не догадывался, – с издевкой проговорил я. – А шлюха – не человек, значит? Ок. Давай пустим ее на колбасные обрезки. Фарш тоже хорошо продается.  
– Влад…  
– Что? Не разочаровывай меня, Гер.  
– Слушай, кажется, ты не догоняешь, – прищурился Гер, прокалывая меня взглядом. – Давай отпустим Карлу. А потом попроси Макса распустить всех «несчастных», обиженных жизнью девочек и мальчиков. Не волнуйся, их подберут другие добрые дяденьки. Поставь запрет на наркоту, ага. Пусть травятся в клубе неизвестной дурью, трупы будем на задворках закапывать. Алкоголь вреден для здоровья – на хер барменов за ненадобностью. Пусть Макс документы на тебя оформит – организуешь чайлд-кафе с детской музыкой и порядочными посетителями. Уборщиц и официанток оставляем, как и поваров, – им повезло, да. И, кстати, не забудь отцу позвонить, пусть все свои ЧОПы распускает – они участвовали в рейдерских захватах предприятий, а Андрей с этого долю имел. Обналичку пусть прекратит, как и финансирование жестоких «подонков». Да, сожги все вещи, купленные папой на грязные деньги. И в попку трахаться забудь – это нехорошо, малыш. Очнись, Влад. В каком мире ты живешь…  
Я закрыл глаза и стиснул зубы до скрежета. Сука, ты. Сука, ты, Гер. Душу из меня выдергиваешь.  
Мне хотелось заткнуть его еще на полпути – каждое слово острыми иглами кололо больно и прицельно. Но противопоставить мне было нечего. Чаша весов тяжело опустилась в пользу доводов Гера.  
Я заерзал на сидении и потер пальцами взмокшие виски. Стресс нон-стоп.  
– Ладно, – через силу выдавил я.– Мне плевать по большому счету на остальных. Я прошу только за Карлу. Гер…  
Зверье невесело рассмеялось и белозубо оскалилось.  
– Думаешь, мне ее не жалко? Не дави, Влад.  
Я остро почувствовал в этот момент, что на самом деле Гер не такой уж хладнокровный – это было практически неуловимо, мимолетно, но я услышал, как защита треснула. Если бы не история с Карлой, я бы захлебнулся от удовольствия – совершенно точно, что я сижу в печенках Гера, как и он у меня. Эта зависимость друг от друга с каждым днем становилась все крепче.  
– Гер, проси что хочешь взамен. Только поговори с Максом, – тихо прошептал я, затаив дыхание.  
– О, ты нечестно сейчас играешь. Вот ведь ушлый сопляк! – раскатисто засмеялся он, качая головой, и я невольно улыбнулся в ответ. – Не надо мне ничего взамен. Попробую поговорить с Максом.  
Я выдохнул.  
– Спасибо.  
– Не благодари. Я ничего не обещаю.


	15. Chapter 15

За разговором я и не заметил, куда Гер меня везет. Оказалось, к своему дому.  
– Черт… Мне отсюда на такси добираться? – поморщился я.  
Гер припарковал машину и с тихим вжиком отстегнул ремень безопасности. Потом повернулся и, словно я немощный какой или дитё малое, щелкнул кнопкой, освобождая от защитной ленты меня.  
– Какое тебе такси? У меня останешься, я тебя в таком состоянии одного оставлять не собираюсь. Еще надумаешь чего, а мне потом с ума сходить от волнения. Нет уж. Вылезай давай, ягненок.  
Сердце сладко екнуло от этих слов и уверенности в голосе. Вот всегда он так – одни ультиматумы. Ведет меня, как барашка на веревочке. Но я был благодарен ему за эту заботу. Я, и правда, не хотел оставаться наедине с хлесткими прутьями-мыслями. Кто-то из нас сейчас должен быть сильнее. Гер волевой, упрямый, жесткий. Все, как я люблю. И все в нем меня влечет. Но не со всем я согласен. Наши ценности диаметрально противоположны. Иногда я думал, что он совсем обделен слабостью. Но я, как всегда, ошибался. Даже на этот счет.

В квартире пахло чистотой и какими-то моющими средствами, как после уборки. Видимо, днем домработница наводила порядок. Я отчего-то замялся в коридоре. В памяти маячками засветились картинки, как мы с Гером здесь время проводили. Горячим окатило в хлопок.  
Гер, заметив мою нерешительность, подошел вплотную и по-хозяйски расстегнул молнию на куртке. Он улыбался, а я совсем смутился.  
– Чего ты, как не родной совсем? Раздевайся и проходи, – теплым хмыкнул он мне в губы.  
Я притиснулся, обнял руками за талию и лизнул как щенок нижнюю губу. А потом широко улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Гер оторопел от моей инициативы.  
– Серьезно что ли? – стиснул он меня в объятиях.  
– Да уж куда еще серьезнее… Хочу забыться.  
Я залез руками под шерсть свитера, прикасаясь к его горячей коже, с удовольствием ощущая твердость мускулов, сильное, поджарое тело. Гер уже содрал с меня куртку и стаскивал джемпер. Я же не отступал, подталкивая его к комнате с такой удобной, широкой кроватью.  
Мы, не разжимая объятий, рухнули на постель. Пока Гер снимал свитер, я рывком стянул с него джинсы вместе с плавками. И не давая перехватить ведущую роль, навалился телом, сплетая руки над головой, вжимая в плотное покрывало. Целовал безудержно, глубоко, чувствуя терпкий привкус никотина на кончике языка. Гер часто, прерывисто дышал, отвечая мне горячо, сминая губы, остро проникая влажным языком в рот, царапая кожу щетиной.  
Горькие, отчаянные поцелуи, стирающие ластиком мысли. Забыться. Заставь меня забыться. На час. На два. Мне хватит, Гер. Дай мне эту передышку.  
Солоно капель на коже, твердое к твердому – мы тонули друг в друге, словно рыбки в молоке, захлебываясь эмоциями, жадными глотками выпивая душу. Закрыв глаза, не смея дышать, только растворяясь в этом душном ядовитом мареве.  
Успеть перехватить нечто важное, глубокое, через прикосновения. Вкусить, чтобы навсегда запечатлеть, выжечь клеймом в сознании, связать судьбу с чужой воедино…  
Я раздвинул коленом ноги Гера, подхватив бедра, сминая тугие ягодицы, почувствовав напряжение и противостояние в ответ, уверенно зашептал на ухо:  
– Сейчас я хочу взять, а не дать. Позволь мне. Сегодня.  
Взять твою силу, Гер. Хочу ее отнять. Заковать в себе. Сжечь тебя, чтобы самому возродиться, наполниться энергией.  
Полуулыбка на жестких губах и понимающий горящий взгляд.  
– Возьми, – разрешение.  
Я отклонился, свесившись с кровати, нащупал в темноте ручку от шкафчика и, пошарив, достал тюбик. А вернувшись, утонул в черноте блестящих глаз, спустился поцелуями по влажной коже. Не отводя взгляда от лица Гера, обвел кончиком языка гладкую головку и, услышав низкий рокот, втянул до основания.  
Гер наблюдал, завороженный моими движениями, ощущениями от смелых ласк. Раскинул ноги шире, позволяя мне проникнуть в тесноту. Пальцами запутался в моих волосах, надавил на затылок, чтобы заполнить мой рот целиком, вбиваясь в горло. Контроль в любой ситуации…  
Желание стало невыносимым, острым, болезненно пульсирующим в паху. Мысли растаяли как утренняя туманная дымка. Больше ничего не осталось. Только это. Только мы.  
Я приподнялся на руках и, обхватив свой член, поводил им между влажных от смазки ягодиц зверья. Жестко вошел, чтобы остановиться, замереть, чувствуя, будто падаю в черное звездное полотно небес.

 

***

 

Гер принес две банки пива и бросил мне одну. Я поймал ладонями долгожданную жидкость в таре, откупорил с пшиком.  
Отхлебнув ледяных хмельных пузырьков, с наслаждением откинулся на подушки:  
– Кайф.  
– Ну, что? Повеселел? – беззлобно засмеялся Гер.  
– Ты из меня все соки выжал, актив хренов. Даже в пассиве умудряешься трахаться активом, – измождено гоготнул я.  
– Учись, мелкий.  
Гер сел на постели, устраиваясь поудобнее. Два часа жаркого секса негой растеклись по телу. Было хорошо… И горько, и сладко.  
Мы помолчали, глотая холодное пиво. Каждый думал о своем. А может, об общих проблемах. Вопрос Карлы вернулся в мою голову, отравляя кислотой мысли. Я вспоминал, как она познакомила меня с Гером. Ту самую, первую встречу – его вызов, мой ответ, их поцелуи. Тогда все казалось таким легким и ярким. Острая приправа к повседневности будней. Волшебный обман «Саквояжа».  
– Гер, слушай, мне тогда Карла сказала, что тебя не было в «Саквояже» полгода. Ты уезжал? – решил воспользоваться ситуацией я.  
И понял, что попал по больному, чувствовал кожей, как он напрягся и замер.  
– Когда она успела тебе сказать? – решил прощупать почву он.  
– В ту ночь, когда мы… кхм… познакомились.  
– Ммм… Да, меня не было какое-то время в клубе.  
Как отсек. Но я не унимался:  
– По делам ездил?  
– В том числе.  
Закрыл тему.  
Но здесь точно было что-то важное – то, что заставляло Гера замяться, отгородиться. Он защищался, и я очень хотел знать – почему.  
– Какой-то проект? – повернулся я к нему, прижавшись животом к его боку. Я видел, что он сомневается, будто что-то решает для себя, а потом, сделав глоток, закрыл глаза и произнес:  
– Год назад я развелся. Я не хотел, но Настя настояла. Для меня тогда полюса перевернулись. Я голову совсем потерял. Пустился во все тяжкие. Пил, кутил и работал как проклятый. Практически не спал совсем. Серый, друг-оболтус еще со школьных времен, подогнал мне какую-то компанию и понеслось. Девочки, мальчики, алкоголь, музыка, кокс. Много я наворотил. Но ничто не помогало… забыть.  
Я с ног до головы покрылся пупырышками мурашек, услышав это больное, обреченное Герово признание. Натянулся струной в постели и боялся пошевелиться, спугнуть откровение. Уж о том, что Гер был женат, я не знал и никогда об этом не думал. Я был не просто удивлен – шокирован. Да еще и интонации голоса, когда он про Настю эту говорил, резанули… ревностью. Мне вдруг очень ярко представился Гер, влюбленный, страстный, готовый на все ради второй половины. И это неожиданно для меня самого отозвалось неприятным покалыванием где-то там, внутри.  
– В общем, я был всеяден и безрассуден. И весь «Саквояж» стоял на ушах, когда мы компанией вваливались ночью. Много кто уволился из персонала, потому что я трахал все, что движется. И, кстати, Славу, дружка твоего, тоже успел поиметь по пьяни. А он потом прилип ко мне, как лист к пятой точке. Начались конфликты. Нервы у всех были на пределе. Вот Макс и запретил мне появляться в клубе, пока не одумаюсь. Друзей многих от себя отвадил, верных людей. Вел себя по-свински. Остались одни подхалимы, да те, кому все равно – лишь бы деньги были. А потом Андрей мне тему сочинскую предложил. И я уехал на полгода из Москвы. Там мне стало лучше, но не намного. Вернувшись, приехал к Максу на работу, мы поговорили, и он рассказал мне о новом бармене Владе Смолкине, появившемся в мое отсутствие. Остальное ты знаешь.  
Гер опрокинул в себя последние капли пива и со стуком поставил пустую банку на тумбочку. А я прокручивал в голове все факты, собирал пазл – мозаика вдруг цветными стеклышками собралась в яркий узор. Все встало на свои места. По крайней мере, в ту минуту я был, как никогда ранее, близок к Геру. Куснуло цепко осознание брака Гера, в котором он совершенно ясно к жене своей испытывал особенное и трепетное, раз так его накрыло после развода – ударило наотмашь. Как же Гер – такой гордый и надменный, уверенный в себе, жесткий, как металл, – так размяк? Верно, что у Ахилла тоже пята была. И в силе этой показной, оказывается, всего лишь скрывалась… слабость. Слабость обычного, нормального, среднестатистического человека, который чувствует и трепещет, страшась быть отвергнутым объектом своего восхищения. Вот это поворот…  
Я чуть по лбу себя не хлопнул от досады. Надо же! А я ведь не видел всего этого. Подоплеки такой. Не всматривался, не анализировал, не пытался понять Гера. Всегда смотрел со своей колокольни, будто и так мне все было ясно.  
Молнией промелькнуло воспоминание: «Боялся, что ты проснешься раньше меня и уйдешь…» Может, она и ушла так же утром на рассвете, оставив одного по какой-то неведомой мне причине.  
– Ну что? Доволен рассказом? – хмыкнул Гер.  
Я поставил банку на тумбочку рядом с пустой Геровой и, просунув руку под одеяло, обнял его за талию.  
– Что было, то прошло. Или ты до сих пор ее… ну… это… – зачем-то ляпнул я.  
Гер тихо рассмеялся, взъерошил пятерней мне волосы и прижал к себе.  
– У меня теперь ты, – усмехнувшись. А потом резче добавил: – Два раза не повторяю. Пользуйся моментом пока.  
Нет, счастье – оно все же есть. Есть оно. Звенит и переливается в теле, и больше в эту секунду ничего не нужно.  
– Ну все. Спать давай, уже светает, а мне через три часа на работу, – прижал меня к себе Гер.  
Я кивнул и закрыл глаза. Усталость от пережитой за сутки боли и радости навалилась тяжелым. Завтра, вернее уже сегодня, мне еще предстоит трудный разговор с Максом…

 

***

 

Я проспал до обеда в постели Гера. Да и проснулся только потому, что он позвонил мне и сказал, что Макс ждет меня сегодня вечером у себя в кабинете. Я подскочил, как кипятком обваренный, выслушав все указания. Он все-таки сдержал слово и поговорил с братом. Оставалось надеяться, что все решиться в пользу Карлы, но Гер не дал мне никаких гарантий, да и говорил быстро и скупо – видимо, занят был.  
Я принял душ, пошарил в холодильнике, будто у себя дома. Правда – в съемной квартире холодильник постоянно был пуст, а здесь еды навалом: чего хочешь выбирай – на любой вкус. Пообедав, основательно обследовал квартиру Гера, а потом завалился на диван в гостиной и тупо щелкал кнопками пульта от телевизора до самого вечера. Потом бодро собрался на смену. В коридоре заглянул в зеркало – видок у меня был тот еще, будто по мне поезд проехал. Под глазами залегли тени – последствия тяжелой бессонной ночи, лицо осунулось, кудри в разные стороны торчат – не пригладишь, у Гера-то укладочных средств никаких. Бледный еще такой, черт…  
Да и волнение перед встречей с боссом давало о себе знать. Как начать разговор? Требовать у меня никаких прав нет.  
Ладно, действовать будем по ситуации.

 

***

 

Эта ночь в «Саквояже» совершенно не отличалась от других. Будто и не было ничего вчера, не случилось. Огни, музыка, толпа, снующие всюду официанты и бармены, смех и звон бокалов. А на втором – все так же равнодушно на меня взирали закрытые двери ВИПовских комнат. Они скрывали секреты господ. Что происходит в этих номерах – известно лишь немногим свидетелям развлечений. И потом, молчание – основное правило «Саквояжа». Из этих стен не должна просачиваться даже крупица информации – это чревато. Теперь мне было очень понятно: что, да почему.  
Я прошел по темному коридору, остановившись у массивной двери. Волнение отдавалось дрожью в теле, но назад не повернуть – слишком важное сейчас должно было решиться. Карла, пожелай мне удачи.  
Я постучал в дверь и она тут же отворилась – Колян был на своем посту.  
– Привет, Коль. Я к боссу.  
– Здорово, Влад. Заходи, – пробасил громила, неуклюже отступая в сторону, пропуская меня в кабинет.  
Макс сидел за рабочим столом и просматривал какие-то документы.  
– Коля, за дверью подожди.  
Колян без звука вышел за дверь – мы остались наедине. Макс все так же с интересом перекладывал бумаги с места на место, пробегая взглядом по строчкам, словно и не заметил, что я стою тут посреди кабинета, как статуя.  
– Макс…  
Кирин, наконец, посмотрел на меня, отложил документы и кивнул на кресло напротив себя:  
– Присаживайся, Влад.  
Я сел, устраиваясь поудобнее, хотя это было в принципе невозможно под пристальным, тяжелым, пронизывающим насквозь взглядом. Как только отец с этим темным лордом справляется, ума не приложу.  
– Рассказывай.  
Я собрался с духом и выпалил:  
– Макс, я знаю, что не имею права, но прошу тебя Карлу отпустить. Пожалуйста. Она и так натерпелась, хватит с нее. – Я смело посмотрел Максу в лицо, тот в свою очередь внимательно меня рассматривал. Он был все так же спокоен, как и всегда. В отличие от своего собеседника, готового провалиться сквозь пол под этим немигающим взглядом.  
Вдруг он открыл ящик, вытащил что-то и бросил на край стола. Я придвинулся и взял в руки паспорт, и еще чековую книжку. Открыл и прочел первое, бросившееся в глаза: «Горенко Алена Борисовна». Тут и фотография была этой Алены вклеена, естественно. С маленькой карточки на меня смотрела Карла. Я нервно сглотнул и выдохнул, руки совсем не по-мужски тряслись от перенапряжения. Я не мог поверить в то, что все оказалось так просто.  
– Макс, спасибо. Я…  
– Не благодари, – перебил меня Кирин. – Пусть Алена тебя благодарит. Чек возьми. Ей передашь – это привет от депутата. Лечение будет оплачено. – Помедлив немного, он многозначительно продолжил: – Хочу, чтобы ты уяснил, Влад, что делаю я это только по той причине, что в этой ситуации задействован сын моего любовника. И в этом есть моя вина. Полгода назад я совершил ошибку – смалодушничал и взял тебя на работу в клуб. Ты же, не только нарушил все правила «Саквояжа», но и вынудил меня расстаться с ценным «сотрудником». И только в одном мы теперь с тобой квиты, не правда ли? Ты трахаешься с моим братом, я – с твоим отцом. В остальном, ты можешь и дальше рассчитывать на мою поддержку, но теперь вне стен клуба. Надеюсь, не стоит объяснять, что ты уволен.  
Макс вскинул брови и выжидающе замолчал. Я же, впитав каждое неторопливо произнесенное слово, эхом отдающееся в ушах, попытался осознать расстановку позиций, заострив внимание на последней фразе.  
Уволен.  
Самое главное, что чувство, сначала мимолетно проскользнувшее, а потом нарастающее, звенящее, заставляющее сердце неистово колотиться в груди, было… Да, несомненно, я понял, что испытал…  
Облегчение.  
Будто все проблемы, терзания, стресс прошедших дней, душевные метания, злость и напряжение вдруг куда-то исчезли, остались позади – вытеснились таким естественным и единственно правильным решением. Я и не знал, что мне так тяжело было все это время. Что мучился, переживал, а все оказалось просто и легко.  
– Я понимаю, – словно со стороны услышал я свой голос, сжав в руках документы Алены.  
– Ну, раз понимаешь, то на этом все. Можешь быть свободен, – мягко улыбнулся Макс в ответ и добавил: – Отцу завтра позвони, соскучился он.  
Я кивнул и поднялся из кресла. Уже направившись было к выходу, обернулся и спросил:  
– А с этим садистом что будет?  
На губах Макса играла все та же полуулыбка, но в глазах светилась сталь.  
– А что с ним должно произойти? Он наш постоянный и очень важный клиент. Надеюсь, этот неприятный для всех эпизод не оставит у уважаемого всеми политика плохого впечатления о сервисе нашего клуба. Мы пришли к взаимопониманию по данному вопросу. Я выплатил ему компенсацию за причиненные неудобства. Клиент всегда прав – ты ведь не забыл, Влад?  
Игры господ. В это мгновение я очень остро и болезненно ощутил всю эту огромную пропасть, раскинувшуюся между нами. Между мной и посетителями элитного клуба.

 

***

 

Закрыв за собой дверь кабинета, я медленно прошел в пустую сегодня пятую ВИП-комнату. Забрал пару личных вещей из-за барной стойки и последний раз окинул взглядом свое теперь уже бывшее место работы. Мое время в «Саквояже» закончилось…  
Не успел я подумать об этом, как в руке завибрировал мобильник. Нахмурившись, посмотрел на дисплей – номер был незнаком. Кто это может в такое время мне звонить, да еще с левого номера?  
– Да.  
– Влад, здорово, братуха, – раздалось из динамика.  
– Слав, ты что ли?  
– Я, конечно, не узнал? Богатым, наверно, скоро стану, – хохотнул этот недотепа. Я хмыкнул в ответ.  
– А че номер кривой такой?  
– Да я с автомата звоню – у меня на мобиле деньги закончились. Но не суть. Я чего тебе звоню-то. Влад, мне очень твоя помощь нужна. Я в раздевалке рюкзак свой забыл, а мне он нужен позарез. Вот я тут корешу одному набрал – он там недалеко сейчас от клуба – может тебя перехватить, ты ему и отдашь. А то мне не с руки сейчас в центр переться. У тебя же все равно еще смена не началась, Влад, помоги, а?  
Я устало потер пальцами лоб.  
– Слав, я с чужими шмотками не любитель связываться. Чего другого варианта нет?  
– Да ладно тебе – это ж я, а не кто-то. Не первый день знакомы. Влад, мне реал очень нужен этот долбанный рюкзак, – заныл в трубку Славик. – Ну чего тебе стоит, а? Я потом отблагодарю.  
Я замялся немного, но все же сдался. Все равно делать мне сейчас было нечего.  
– Ладно. Диктуй адрес, и че за чел меня встречать будет.

 

***

 

Доехал до места быстро. Приблизительно, я представлял, где находится этот Проточный переулок, но точный адрес меня все больше напрягал. Дойдя до условленного места, понял, что нахожусь в какой-то дыре, куда ни один заботящийся о своей жизни человек не сунется темной ночью. Иначе не только «снег в башка попадет»… И зачем я только согласился. Не нравится мне вся эта затея с непонятным рюкзаком. Надо будет спросить потом, что там такого важного лежало, что дело не терпело отлагательств.  
Фонари тускло и уныло сочились голубым равнодушным светом. А декабрь зло кружил ветром снежную морозь, окутывая меня стужей. Я поднял воротник куртки и огляделся. Ну, и где этот хрен? Свалить бы отсюда скорее. К Геру поеду, поговорим обо всем, поужинаем и…  
– Эй! Это ты Влад? – окликнули меня со спины.  
Я резко повернулся на голос. Передо мной стоял крепкий высокий парень лет двадцати. Дутая черная куртка, обычные синие джинсы и кроссы, да шапка низко на глаза надвинута – один нос торчит. Парень нервно осмотрелся, будто проверяя, нет ли кого поблизости. Я как идиот повторился за ним. Пусто.  
– Да. Забираешь? – я кивнул на старый потертый рюкзак.  
– Доставай.  
Я нахмурился.  
– Что доставать? Вот рюкзак Славика, забирай и разойдемся.  
Я протянул ему сумку, он, словно с недоверием, взял ее из рук. Тут же вжикнул молнией и заглянул внутрь. Бросил быстрый взгляд в мою сторону, потом перевернул рюкзак вверх дном и потряс. Внутри не было ничего. Парень такого расклада, видимо, не ожидал – он был недоволен. Я же вообще не понимал, что происходит. Но уже задницей чувствовал, что надо рвать отсюда когти, да поскорее.  
Боковым зрением уловил какое-то движение справа и повернул голову – к нам шел еще один долговязый, резкий в движениях парень. Я невольно отступил назад, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
– Где тема, Влад? – это первый носатый заговорил, которому не понравилось содержимое рюкзака.  
– Я не знаю, о чем ты. Меня Слава просил передать рюкзак – остальное не мое дело. Сам с ним разбирайся. Я пошел.  
Я развернулся, но не успел и движения вперед сделать, как второй толкнул меня ладонями в грудь.  
– Слушай, Вован, похоже, нас пытаются наебать.  
– Я не…  
Удар по почкам отдался тупой болью в пояснице. Еще один – острый – пришелся под ребра. Я согнулся, хватая ртом стылый воздух, закашлялся.  
– Ты, пацанчик, попутал чего-то. Где тема, гнида? – с издевкой спросил Вован. Я же пытался отдышаться и выиграть несколько секунд. Дело пахло дурно. Наркоманы, блядь. Славик, во что же ты меня втянул… Я услышал, как в отдалении хлопнула дверь машины, и кто-то третий вышел, спеша на помощь своим дружкам. Превозмогая подкатившую к горлу едкую тошноту, я миролюбиво, насколько был способен, рассмеялся и заговорил:  
– Ну чего вы парни? Тихо-тихо-тихо. Все здесь – я же должен был удостовериться, что вы от Славика.  
Сделал вид, что сейчас достану «тему» из карманов куртки, а сам быстро оценив расклад, рванул с места, отпихнув долговязого в сторону.  
А теперь бежать. Бежать, что есть силы, Влад. Оторваться.   
Я бежал по темной улице, чувствуя, как ноги предательски немеют, а легкие разрываются от частоты рваных вдохов-выдохов. Я слышал крики позади - за мной гнались втроем. У меня было только сомнительное преимущество в ежедневных пробежках по утрам. Но много ли мне это давало… Паника застряла тошнотворным колючим комком в горле. Сердце тяжелыми ударами, словно камень, билось о ребра. Только бы добраться до перекрестка. Там должны быть машины, люди… Хоть кто-нибудь. Я сумею вырваться из этой мглы. Перекресток через переулок. Да, давай, Влад, держись.  
Там, я знаю, в переулке - мое спасение. Только бы дотянуть. Как больно. Ноги совсем отяжелели, словно вся кровь в теле ринулась в пятки. А дороге словно нет конца и края. Одна темнота и коркой лед под подошвами кроссовок. В боку резало болью, отчего силы меня покидали с каждой секундой. Они меня догоняли. Я слышал, чувствовал…

\- Гаси его, Вова! – крик совсем близко.  
Поворот на сто двадцать. Переулок. Мокрые холодные стенки старых кирпичных домов. Темнота стужей завернула меня в кокон. Дежавю ослепляющей вспышкой в памяти. Неловко поскальзываюсь, падаю, проехавшись коленками по шершавому грязному асфальту, раздирая ткань джинсов и плоть в кровь.   
Нет, не может быть… Такого не могло случиться!   
Но явь жутко замаячила перед глазами расхлябанными вонючими мусорными баками.   
Тупик.  
Не успеваю встать, как тяжелое тело наваливается сверху.  
\- Вяжем!  
Пытаюсь скинуть отродье, но поздно. Получаю удар в голову, падаю ничком на грязный мерзлый асфальт. Глаза сами закрываются. Добро пожаловать в преисподнюю...


	16. Chapter 16

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, но отрубился я, похоже, всего на несколько секунд. Я все так же лежал в переулке на холодном асфальте лицом вниз. Но тот увалень, видимо, слез с меня – я мог дышать. Голова была тяжелой, словно пудовая гиря, примерзшая к наледи. В висках пульсом бухала кровь.  
Вот тварь! Хорошо же он меня приложил. Сплюнул бы от досады, но сначала нужно подняться. Только об этом подумал, как услышал голоса – поодаль разговаривали эти недоделки. Я затих и прислушался.  
— Мы так не договаривались.  
Вот уж кого я сейчас не ожидал увидеть или услышать, так это моего доброго друга Славу. Вышел из тени, значит. Организовал приключение, а теперь на попятную. Что же я тебе плохого-то сделал, Славик?  
— Ты че опрокинуть нас надумал, Слава, а? – издевательски пробасил Вован. – Или без нас решил навариться, когда мы всю грязную работу уже сделали? Не, ты, конечно, не дурачок. Молодец…  
Вован сипло рассмеялся. Я даже представил, как он при этом со значением потер подбородок и скривил губы. Но резкий вскрик Славика заставил меня собрать волю в кулак. Я перекатился на бок и, превозмогая головокружение, поднялся.  
Всё было, как я и предполагал: Вован успел двинуть моему горе-напарнику под дых. Тот согнулся и упал на колени, пытаясь отдышаться. Главарь же этой маленькой компании продолжал допрос, с удовольствием рассматривая скорчившегося у его ног Славика.  
— Ты это дело брось. Брось, — покачал головой Вова. – Сам нас в это втянул, дружка своего сдал с поторохами. Про денежки папины не ты насвистел, а? Ты. Ты, Слава. А кто говорил, что с мальчиком все тихо пройдет, а он вон какой резвый оказался.  
Славик вскинул голову и посмотрел на своего «бизнес-партнера». Он боялся. Я чувствовал это на расстоянии. Дрожал – не внешне, а внутренне. Да и кто бы тут спокоен был. Я и сам не знал, чего от этих отчаянных парней ожидать. Может, у главного дуло в кармане. Вот сейчас вытащит, и пах-пах! Как в боевиках про мафию какую или малолетних преступников.  
— Вов, не надо. Давайте разойдемся, ребят. Пока чего не вышло. Я извиняюсь – глупость придумал, вас втянул. Я один виноват.  
— Да че ты скулишь-то, Слава. – Вован наклонился и дернул его за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, а потом оскалился зверем и, выплевывая каждый звук, проговорил: — Нахуй мне твои извинения. Засунь их себе в задницу, понял? Ты нам бабки обещал нехилые и ровное дело. Вон папенькин сыночек очнулся, теперь – если отпустим его – он первым делом к ментам плакаться побежит. А папик его нам печень вырежет и воронам скормит – Владик ведь наши морды-то видел, небось, на всю жизнь запомнит.  
— Руки убрал от него.  
Это я осмелел. Такого бешенства я не испытывал уже давно. Это чувство, обжигающее меня изнутри, было отлично от того, что пережил в предыдущую ночь, пытаясь спасти Карлу. Тогда меня раздирало бессилие, страх от полной своей беспомощности. Но здесь другое было. Таким мразям я диктовать условия не позволю. Все эти игры и понты меня порядком достали. Слава облажался, конечно. Но это потом. Сейчас надо упырей этих на место поставить.  
— О-хо-хо. Слав, ты слышал? А говорил – спокойный. Опять соврал. Эй, пацанчик, ты бы рот закрыл, пока без зубов не остался. — Он отстал от Славы и кивнул своим дружкам: – Угомоните его.  
Шаг, два, три.  
Всё, что происходило потом, я помнил смутно. Наверно, это называется состоянием аффекта. И рассказать-то подробно не в силах. В памяти остались только слайды. Как первый парень отлетел от удара, шмякнулся о рыжую кирпичную стену и обреченно сполз по ней вниз. Второй был крупнее и сильнее. Злость в его ударах была, но вот четкости не хватало. Кулаками махал бестолково, а я дубасил его прицельно. Костяшки стесывал, бил в ярости на поражение. Вот за одним не уследил – как у Вована в руке заточка сверкнула. Славка пытался что-то сделать, повиснуть на туше этой, но куда там. Славик все кричал, как заполошный:  
— Беги, Влад! Беги!  
Резко, остро под ребрами растеклась боль – я так и согнулся. Обожгло, аж круги перед глазами разноцветные поплыли. Сука.  
Он и сам, по ходу, не ожидал от себя такой прыти. Расклад был херовый для всех нас.  
Как они убегали, гонимые страхом содеянного, я уже не отследил. Шмякнулся задницей на грязный лед и на Славку посмотрел. У того глаза огромные такие стали, в другой раз я бы поржал – так он глупо выглядел. Смешно, ей-богу.  
А они дилетанты все же. Сдрейфили. Надо было добить нас тут со Славиком – их бы в жизни никто не нашел. Но там только напускное было. Убить человека не так просто.  
— Влад, что? Влад, давай посмотрю… — Славка мне куртку расстегнул и заохал, как баба плохая. Понятное дело – футболка уже кровью моей пропиталась, темное пятно расползалось быстро.  
— Слав… — сфокусировать взгляд становилось все сложнее, да и говорить я мог с трудом. – Позвони Геру… Он все… сделает…  
— Ага, ага. Я сейчас. Влад, ты только глаза не закрывай. Слышишь! Влад! Не смей спать! Блядь, да что ж такое! – Он тряс меня за плечи, попутно доставая трясущимися руками из кармана мобилу.  
Боже… Кто бы знал, как я устал. Я так вымотан. Я больше не могу. Папа, мама… простите меня за всё…

 

***

 

В палате было уютно. Я вообще в больницах никогда не лежал, если только совсем мелким с мамой. А здесь… На санаторий больше смахивает. Картины на стенах акварельные, занавески на окнах легенькие такие. И телевизор, и вазы с цветами. Даже койка широкая и удобная, больше на кровать похожая. Только вот приборы всякие, железная палка с капельницей, да запах антисептиков портили впечатление. Не думал я, что надолго здесь застряну, но батя запретил мне выходить, пока врач не даст «добро». А дядечка в белом халате выписывать меня никак не желал. Одна маята сплошная. Я за всю свою жизнь столько времени «ящику» не уделял. А здесь даже «Дурдом-2» смотрел – похлеще «Шоу Бенни Хилла» будет. Вот же ересью народ кормят! Самое главное, что понимаешь – глупость страшная, и все постановочное. Но, как зомби, втыкаешь в определенное время – на этих идиотов посмотреть. Вот она – сила искусства! Наркотик.  
От скуки я чуть не выл. Одно только и спасало – визитеры, да медсестра Валечка. Валечка милая и добродушная – жалко ей меня было: мы и в карты резались, и трепались обо всем, когда время у нее было. А так задница ей моя примелькалась, каждый день мне уколы порола. Ну и я в отместку пожамкал ее пару раз за попец. Но это так… Пустое всё. Валечка хорошая, симпатичная. А в мыслях всегда Гер.  
Это Гер – после того как Славка позвонил ему той ночью – мне такое теплое местечко организовал. С лучшими врачами и отдельными палатами. Я очнулся только на следующий день, когда кризис миновал, уже в клинике. У постели мать с отцом сидели, и батя меня за руку держал. Я, когда увидел их, плакал не стесняясь, так был рад в лица родные посмотреть. Только тогда понял, что все позади. Закончилось. Это как из Ада получить направление в Рай. Счастье. Что жив остался.  
Давно я их вместе не видел. Будто и не было всех этих лет разлуки. Сидели вдвоем, красивые такие. Папа ее за плечи обнимал, шептал слова ласковые, успокаивал, пока она платком слезы вытирала. А я смотрел на них и любовался. Во мне все разом всколыхнулось: и любовь, и радость, и воспоминания. Мы долго разговаривали, пока врач в палату не пришел и не отчитал их, что больного терроризируют. Я лишь улыбался расслабленно – спокойно мне теперь было.  
Наверно, стоит всё это испытать – так ценить начинаешь, что имеешь. Даже мелочи, на которые раньше внимания не обращал, становятся важными, существенными.  
Несколько дней я не думал ни о чем. Просто запретил себе, дал передышку. Прокручивать в голове эпизоды прошедших месяцев снова и снова у меня не было ни сил, ни желания. Слишком остро и свежо. Мне нужно было это уединение, и отдельная палата отлично подходила для подобной цели. Я спрятался. Ненадолго, совсем на чуть-чуть. Отгородился от мира, людей, проблем, прошлого и настоящего. Но от себя не убежишь.  
Меня больше не спрашивали о происшествии в том злосчастном переулке, с трудом, но поверив в байку о неизвестном грабителе. С каждым может случиться. Было темно – лиц я не рассмотрел. Отец, конечно, рвал и метал, но я убедил его милицию не привлекать. Благо, клиника частная, тут и слова никто не скажет: главное – деньги плати. Славу, естественно, не сдал. Просто смысла не видел. Как ни странно, я не испытывал к нему ненависти. Жалость, может быть. Наверняка должна быть причина. У всего есть основа. Может, я сам виноват в случившемся…  
Фрагменты флешбэками. Слова Славы о Гере, предупреждения, холодные взгляды, кривые усмешки. Наш поцелуй на танцполе, утренние объятия и звонок Гера. Цветные осколки. Он ведь спал со зверьем, теперь-то мне это известно. Возможно ли, что Славка, и правда, на Гера запал, а я мешался под ногами? Месть такая, да? Только кому: мне или Геру?  
Как всё спуталось – не расплести…  
А Славка сам тогда испугался не на шутку – видел я, как дрожит, жалеет обо всем. Бес на ухо нашептал, а он просто слаб оказался.  
Гер ведь тоже о Славе ничего не сказал мне. Да и у нас времени поговорить пока не было – то медсестра зайдет, то с отцом они столкнутся. И вот эти моменты были неловкими. То, что батя теперь все о нас со зверьем знает, я понял сразу. Да здесь и думать по-другому было нельзя. Отец от Гера узнал, что я в больничке. А там, видимо, и отпираться уже бессмысленно, да Гер бы и не стал. Только им было известно, как разговор тот прошел – мне они ничего не говорили. Видеть их вдвоем в палате было мучительно. Никто из нас не затрагивал опасных тем, но отчужденность между ними чувствовалась на расстоянии. Отец был холоден, Гер – угрюм. И хотя при мне они пытались создать видимость приятельских отношений, я понимал, что все далеко не так радужно… Эта мысль тревожила.  
Дни текли мучительно медленно – валять дурака так долго я не привык. Все думал, кто теперь работает барменом в пятом «ВИПе»; как мой «заместитель» справляется с «золотыми» мальчиками и девочками… Счастлив ли он так же, как был счастлив я в первые дни работы в пафосной клетке? Чувство эйфории, которого не забыть. Словно ты вкусил запретный плод, постиг какую-то тайну, прикоснулся к наполненной красками жизни. Обманчивое ощущение, будто поймал мечту за хвост. У новичка все еще впереди. И, возможно, у него все сложиться по-другому – плод окажется сладким. Мне не повезло – сорвал гнилой. Но я не завидую, с изнанкой развлекательного бизнеса сталкивается каждый, кто к нему причастен. Выживают сильнейшие.  
Работа в «Саквояже» — урок на всю жизнь. Я за эти месяцы пережил столько, что насытился впечатлениями на годы вперед. И решение Макса было верным – я оказался не готов к такой деятельности. Оказывается, сам себя не знал: на что способен, сколько могу выдержать, что мне нужно, к чему стремлюсь… умею ли чувствовать.  
«Саквояж» – ускоренный курс выживания в «железных джунглях». Он для тех, кто торопиться жить, я же – не спешу.

 

***

 

Мобила пробасила голосом Тилля Линдеманна – я подскочил на койке от неожиданности и тут же застонал – славное боевое ранение еще давало о себе знать. Только вздремнуть хотел, как кому-то понадобился. Надо бы рингтон сменить, а то так от сердечного приступа помереть недолго. Я посмотрел на дисплей – Гер.  
— Да.  
— Привет, — прозвучало хрипло.  
— Ага. И тебе не хворать.  
— Я заеду после работы? Ничего?  
— Еще спрашиваешь! Да я тут на стенку скоро полезу от скуки, — поморщился я.  
— Ааа… Вот в чем дело. А я уж думал, меня не терпится увидеть, — разочарованно протянуло зверье.  
Я не выдержал и рассмеялся, настолько явно досада в голосе чувствовалась.  
— Я хочу, да, — издевался.  
— Чего хочешь?  
— Тебя.  
— Ммм…  
— Увидеть. И КПК мне привези, почитаю что ли.  
— Кудряшка, — довольно усмехнулся Гер, – смотри у меня, будешь провоцировать – съем вместе с капельницей.  
— Буду. Кайф ведь, — лыбился в трубку я.  
— Больше ничего не надо? Фруктов там…  
— Не-а. Меня и так кормят на убой, точно к выписке по швам лопну. Делать-то все равно нечего – только ешь, да телек смотри.  
— Хорошо. Откормленные ягнята в хозяйстве пригодятся, — загоготал Гер.  
— Дурилка ты картонная,— через смех проговорил я. — Короче, я тебя жду. До вечера.  
— Ок.  
Отключился и разомлел. Сна, конечно, как не бывало. Поскорее бы вечер уже…

 

***

 

Я и не знал, насколько тот вечер будет насыщен впечатлениями. А началось все с Валечки, которая в мою и без того синюю задницу впорола очередной укол.  
— Валя! – рыкнул я в подушку. – За что же ты меня так не любишь, Валечка? – скулил.  
— Влад, ты уже привыкнуть должен, а все как ребенок, — нравоучительно прощебетала медсестричка, деловито прижав ватку к маленькой точке на коже. — Вот ты мне скажи, почему все мужики уколов бояться?  
Валечка поддержала меня за локоть, чтобы мог перевернуться на спину, а я, устроившись поудобнее, ответил:  
— Откуда мне знать, я же не психолог… А чего, я не один такой?  
— Да ты что! – рассмеялась Валя, махнув рукой, словно я глупость какую сморозил. – Я, сколько работаю, вообще не видела таких, кто спокойно данную процедуру проходил. Вот много чего мужчины выдержать могут: раны, ушибы, переломы, сложные случаи. А вот как до укольчиков доходит – пиши «пропало». Одного пациента недавно по коридорам ловили – убегал.  
Я, как представил этого бегунка, расхохотался в голос.  
— Весело у вас тут. Не знаю… Как подумаю, что мне сейчас что-то внутрь под кожу проникать будет – честное слово, сразу дурно делается. А ты еще туда жидкость вводишь – это просто ужас какой-то. Лучше уж по морде получить, чем иглы эти. Брр…  
— Вот-вот, — улыбалась Валечка. – А! Кстати. К тебе же посетитель. В коридоре ожидает.  
— Ох, Валя, что же ты молчала, может, я лучше бы эту экзекуцию вытерпел. Зови давай.  
— Только не долго. А то Гер звонил – тоже приедет. Если я к тебе столько посетителей пускать буду, Владимир Палыч мне спасибо не скажет.  
— Так это не Гер что ли? – нахмурился я.  
— Нет. Молодой парень какой-то. Его у тебя еще не было. Так пускать или нет?  
— Да приглашай. Посмотрим, кто там по мою душу…  
— Если что, кнопка справа. Нажмешь, я сразу прибегу, хорошо?  
— Договорились.  
Подмигнув мне, Валя, покачивая бедрами, удалилась. А я поймал себя на мысли, что с утра меня не отпускало предчувствие чего-то. Будто случится что должно. Но старался не думать об этом. Еще до того, как распахнулась дверь в палату, я уже знал, кого увижу.  
Слава был серьезен. Посмотрел мне в глаза прямо, помедлил на пороге, потом зашел в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь.  
— Здравствуй, Влад.  
— Привет, Слав.  
Он присел на стул рядом с койкой, рассматривая меня. Я же в свою очередь наблюдал за ним. Сразу отметил стесанный подбородок и уже поблекший синяк на скуле. Под глазом фингал. Неужели Вован успел? Не помню такого… Славик кивнул и улыбнулся уголками губ, словно мысли мои прочел.  
— Это Гер. В ночь, когда… — неловко замолчал.  
— Успели поговорить, значит? – усмехнулся я. Но на самом деле мне было не смешно. Да и Слава не веселиться, наверно, пришел.  
— Как ты?  
Я наклонил голову на бок и хмыкнул:  
— Не дождешься, Слав. Жив-здоров, как видишь. Чего пришел, говори…  
Славка пустым взглядом посмотрел в окно – за стеклом неторопливо летали снежинки, словно тополиный пух в июле, а потом заговорил:  
— Ты прости меня, Влад, за то, что здесь оказался. Я не хотел, чтобы так.  
И взглядом тяжелым меня опалил.  
— Простить можно, Слав, но не забыть. Ты мне расскажи лучше, где я тебе дорожку перешел?  
Слава сейчас совсем не таким был, как обычно. Другим. Будто незнакомый мне человек. Талантливый лицедей оказался. В этот момент я ясно понял, что вот он – настоящий Слава – передо мной. Все-таки в людях я совсем не разбираюсь.  
— Ты получил всё, чего хотел я. Надо же… Просто так – пришел и взял. — Славик покачал головой и вздохнул. – Я с самого открытия в клубе работал. Отношения пытался наладить, на второй этаж попасть. Там и деньги, и связи, сам ведь знаешь. Помимо основных обязанностей бармена, никакой работой не гнушался – все поручения босса выполнял. Макс мне доверять стал – я на втором и оказался. Думал, началась у меня новая жизнь. А потом и с Гером получилось. Он мне сразу понравился. Мой тип, если хочешь. Я, знаешь, сколько его обхаживал. А ты… Что сделал ты? Ну что смотришь? Думаешь, я не знал, кто ты? – Славка надменно вздернул подбородок и прищурился. – Ты как слепой, Влад. Да все знали, кто ты! Что Макс тебя из-за родственных связей в клуб взял. И вся моя работа и старания в одночасье оказались обесценены. Ты к Геру, как липучка прицепился. Чем только его привлек – не понятно. Да ты мне все это время как кость в горле был. Место мое в пятом «ВИПе» занял. Разве ты лучше, чем я? Почему ты?  
Слава вдруг замолчал и отвернулся. Я видел, что он борется с собой, пытается сдержаться. Но мне и так все ясно стало.  
— Какие-то у тебя сравнения неправильные, Слав. И рассказ твой слишком однобок. Нашел виноватого. Если бы ты был таким незаменимым работником, Макс никогда бы тебя на первый обратно не отправил. Мало того, что ты трепло – распространитель всех сплетен в «Саквояже» — так еще и исподтишка подсидеть норовишь. Что же ты раньше молчал о своих претензиях и неприязни? А то строишь тут из себя борца за справедливость. Ты со своей тенью воюешь, Слава. Не со мной. И про Гера ты мне не рассказывай. Гер не тот человек, чтобы запросто отказаться от желанного и дорогого. Все остальное – плод твоего воображения. Я тебе не враг и не соперник. Ты сам это придумал, Слава.  
Он сидел, сгорбившись, упрямо поджав губы, и смотрел в одну точку. Потерянный человек, слабый.  
Я приподнялся на локтях.  
— Помоги мне сесть.  
Славка подскочил на месте, подхватил меня подмышки и аккуратно подтянул тело так, чтобы я смог удобно устроиться на подушках. И прежде чем выражение лица вновь стало бесстрастным, я заметил промелькнувшую в его глазах тревогу. Он и сам уже жалел, что все так обернулось. Но дороги назад нет, время вспять не повернуть.  
— Слав, ты зла на меня не держи. Знаешь, в каком-то смысле я понимаю, что ты чувствовал. Я и сам еще полгода назад примерно также рассуждал и винил всех вокруг, кроме себя. Но правда в том, что твоя судьба в твоих руках. И здесь нет оправданий.  
Славка хмыкнул и вдруг улыбнулся, растерянно и сконфужено.  
— Странно это всё. Ты странный, Влад. Ненавидеть меня должен, а успокаиваешь. Вообще тебя не понимаю.  
— Считай, что тебе повезло, Слав, — рассмеялся я в ответ. – Ты попал в период переоценки ценностей Влада Смолкина. Для меня теперь все по-другому. И ты прав – отрицательных чувств я к тебе не испытываю.  
— Жалость? – с горечью произнес он.  
Я помолчал.  
— Может, и так.  
— Ты честнее, чем я.  
— С недавних пор.  
Славка кивнул и поднялся со стула.  
— Вообще я попрощаться пришел. Уезжаю я.  
— Далеко?  
— Далеко. Наверно, не увидимся больше.  
— Как знать, Слав. Мир тесен.  
Я протянул ему руку, он удивленно посмотрел на меня и в следующую секунду крепко пожал. Только на пороге обернулся и сказал:  
— Не думал, что ты меня отпустишь. Что ментам не сдашь. Я бы не прятался. Спасибо, Влад.  
— Удачи, Слав.  
Дверь за ним захлопнулась с тихим щелчком, а я устало закрыл глаза. Выяснения отношений всегда давались мне с большим трудом. А в этой ситуации пришлось совсем тяжко. Тем не менее, я почувствовал некоторое облегчение, что мы со Славкой объяснились. И ему, и мне эта встреча была необходима. Эх, Слава… А ведь все могло быть иначе. Хотя, наверно, в жизни всегда происходит так, как должно быть. Мы сами плетем узоры своих судеб.  
Я так углубился в размышления, что не заметил, как в палате появился следующий визитер. Теплые губы прижались к моим в поцелуе. Я, не открывая глаз, обнял посетителя за плечи. Проник в горячий рот языком, провел по нижней губе, оставив влажный след. И в следующую секунду уже был прижат сильными руками к койке. Несколько минут пьянящей эйфории. Оторвавшись наконец друг от друга, встретились взглядами.  
— Конфетка… — рокотало зверье.  
— КПК принес? – ухмыльнулся я.  
— Вот же наглый пацан! – Гер взъерошил мне волосы пятерней и добродушно рассмеялся. Потом поставил черную кожаную сумку на тумбочку и похлопал по ней.  
— Здесь всё. Даже больше, чем ты просил.  
— Спасибо. Заботишься обо мне, да? – расслабленно улыбнулся я.  
Гер, вопреки моим ожиданиям, не стал садиться на стул, чтобы оказаться поближе ко мне. Наоборот, бросил на меня взгляд исподлобья и отошел к окну, задумчиво рассматривая внутренний дворик. Я видел, что он взволнован. И это заставляло меня беспокоиться. Он явно собирался сказать то, что я совершенно не желал слышать. Гер ведь не из тех, кто переживает из-за пустяков.  
Пауза затянулась. Но каждый боялся нарушить звенящую, напряженную тишину больничной палаты. Страх прокрался в сердце и затаился змеей. В эти мгновения вынужденного молчания я подумал, что все повторяется вновь. Это чувство, что сковало меня в нашу первую встречу: словно я уже знал, что произойдет дальше, что скажет Гер своим хриплым глубоким голосом, как созданное станет рушиться на моих глазах со скоростью света… Жуткое, прокалывающее иглами насквозь ощущение.  
Когда увидел Гера в «Саквояже», я будто знал наперед, что случай свяжет наши судьбы в крепкий узелок. Вот и сейчас – это треклятое дежавю фото-негативами маячило у меня перед глазами.  
Пожалуйста. Не говори.  
— Влад, ты ведь знаешь, что всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь и поддержку? — Гер тяжело вздохнул, на скулах играли желваки. Руки в карманах брюк наверняка в кулаки сжаты.  
Молчи.  
— Ты прости меня за всё. Я, наверно, и правда жизнь тебе испортил… — горькая усмешка на губах.  
Я наконец отмер от последних слов и, прищурившись, с издевкой произнес:  
— Ты уже второй за сегодня, кто просит у меня прощения. У вас там программа-максимум на день расписана что ли? Что за массовые раскаяния?  
Гер удивленно посмотрел на меня, а потом понимающе усмехнулся:  
— Слава приходил, значит.  
— Да. И тоже винился. Знаешь, Кирин, мне что-то совсем не нравится эта тенденция. Ты же не собираешься со мной попрощаться сейчас, м?  
Он резко повернулся вполоборота и проколол меня взглядом голубых глаз.  
— Я должен уехать, — прозвучало как-то совсем безнадежно, отчего злость обожгла кипятком на раз.  
— Куда?  
— В Сочи. Там филиал открыт — срочно нужен управляющий. Пока на этом месте сидит абхазец один. Но он уже таких дел наворотил. Изначально предполагалось, что я буду руководить проектом. А потом… — Гер замолчал.  
— Хочешь, я продолжу за тебя? – Не знаю только, откуда такая самоуверенность взялась: — Потом ты встретил меня и отложил поездку.  
Зверье гипнотизировало меня своими обалденными глазами, а я чувствовал, как сердце болезненно сжимается в груди. Это конец, я знаю. Это – конец.  
Он кивнул.  
— Да, я, как мог, оттягивал момент принятия решения, несмотря на то, что реальность меня торопила. Андрей настаивал на моем отъезде – я малодушно искал причины остаться в Москве. Но теперь обстоятельства таковы, что не могу больше закрывать глаза на очевидное. Я многим обязан Андрею. И должен поехать. – Гер потер лоб. Я понимал, что каждое слово, свинцом падающее в тишину, дается ему с трудом. Мне было не легче.  
— Так, значит, отец тебе мозги промыл. В ссылку отправляет за прегрешения с сыном. Заебись! – Я зло ударил кулаком по краю койки. – И надолго ты улетаешь?  
— Сам еще не знаю, — пожал плечами Гер. – Может, на полгода, а может — на несколько лет…  
— Отлично. Я просто в восторге. Можете вообще все свалить куда подальше, чтоб я рож ваших не видел. Вот уж заживу, – прошипел я и отвернулся, уставившись в невидимую точку.  
Меня вдруг ужасно взбесил тот факт, что снова все решили за меня. Никто мнения моего не спросил, не узнал желаний, потребностей, а приговор уже приведен в исполнение. Разъедающий ядом гнев и острая беспросветная тоска смешались в горький коктейль. Оставалось только выпить до дна и заплатить по счету.  
Гер приблизился к кровати и наклонился к моему лицу. Теплые твердые губы мазнули поцелуем по скуле.  
— Влад, посмотри на меня.  
Он обхватил мое лицо горячими ладонями и повернул к себе. Жаром опалило. Я почувствовал теплое дыхание на коже и терпкий древесный аромат. В горле словно застрял комок с острыми шипами, я сжал зубы.  
Я не хочу тебя отпускать. Не желаю с этим мириться.  
Боль кислотой растеклась внутри. Жестоко.  
И сиплый от волнения голос:  
— Влад, я не вправе удерживать тебя, как бы мне этого ни хотелось. Ты не можешь уехать со мной, потому что должен закончить институт, а я не могу предать Андрея еще раз. Он дал мне шанс, и я им воспользуюсь. Пойми. Я должен отпустить тебя. Мало ли что может случиться за время моего отъезда. Связать тебя отношениями со мной будет несправедливо.  
Я понимал. Я всё, сука, понимал! Но смириться с таким положением вещей – значит перечеркнуть и обесценить все прошедшие, такие горькие и счастливые дни. Не согласен.  
— Гер, ну что ты мне душу рвешь, а? Ты будто на века со мной прощаешься. Сочи – это не другая планета. Есть самолеты, поезда, мобильная связь, наконец! – гневно шептал я в ответ, крепко сжимая пальцами его плечи.  
— Надолго ли, Влад? Отношения на расстоянии обречены на провал.  
Я в отчаянии закрыл глаза, изо всех сил сдерживая эмоции. Неужели вот так все и закончится? Или уже закончилось еще тогда – в одно касание стальной заточки в темном промозглом переулке.  
— Когда ты улетаешь?  
И разбив надежду на мелкие осколки:  
— Рейс этой ночью.  
— Блядь, Гер! И молчал!  
— Ты же знаешь, я эгоист – хотел насладиться последними встречами без проблем, — улыбнулся он, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.  
— Что тебе отец сказал? – поинтересовался я. Гер понял меня без уточнений. О нас вопрос был.  
— Тебе цензурную версию или как дело было? – тихо рассмеялось зверье.  
— Ладно. Я понял. Можешь не рассказывать.  
И так ясно, что батя Гера наверняка чуть не раскроил, когда правду услышал. Тут уж не до великосветских бесед.  
Гер тяжело приземлился на стул и посмотрел на меня долгим пронизывающим взглядом, словно пытался запечатлеть картинку в памяти.  
— А Макс как же?  
Уж без участия Кирина-старшего в этой истории не обошлось. Я не сомневался, что для отца это было ударом.  
— Они с Андреем расстались.  
— Как это? – вытаращил глаза я.  
— Ну так… Андрей выгнал его со всеми чемоданами, — пожал плечами Гер.  
Как лихо все разом приключилось. Я всегда знал, что отец – решительный человек. Но тут он еще и братьев за меня наказывал. А мне даже словом не обмолвился – берёг.  
С Гером мы потом практически не разговаривали, больше молчали. Но все слова заменили прикосновения и взгляды. Глубокими поцелуями пытались выпить друг друга, крепкими объятиями – чувства передать.  
А потом он уехал. И жизнь для меня раскололась на две части: до знакомства с Гером и после. 

 

***

 

Выписали меня за две недели до Нового года. Я тут же в институт поехал – надо было уладить все вопросы по поводу отсутствия на зачетах. Вот уж пришлось мне потрудиться, чтобы все «хвосты» подчистить. Зубрил днями и ночами. Сосед Димка нам «шпоры» писал — половину предметов только благодаря ему и сдали.  
О Карле не забывал. Навещал между экзаменами. Она на удивление быстро поправлялась, что делало меня счастливым. Красота ее совсем не поблекла. Наоборот, после передачи ей всех документов, словно жизнью наполнилась. У нее теперь одна забота была – к матери и сыну на Украину уехать. Я даже Карлой ее теперь не называл, чтобы о «Саквояже» не напоминать. Алёна – свободный от оков человек. И жизнь у нее теперь с чистого листа начнется. Хотелось мне в это верить.  
Пару раз о Кириных вспоминали, но эта тема для нас обоих была болезненной, поэтому все ограничивалось несколькими фразами. Не думал я, что вскоре мне все же придется с Кириным повстречаться...  
Как-то после сдачи зачета мы с однокурсниками пили пиво во дворе института. Настроение у всех было предновогоднее. Хохмы какие-то рассказывали, общались на разные темы – в общем, как говорится, ничто не предвещало.  
Мобильник заголосил в кармане теплого пуховика. Звонили с незнакомого номера.  
— Слушаю.  
— Здорово, Влад. Это Коля, — раздалось из динамика.  
Бас телохранителя бывшего босса я узнал сразу. Нахмурившись, я ответил:  
— Здорово. Случилось чего, Коль?  
Понятное дело – без этого он мне не позвонил бы. Вот дела…  
— Слушай, Влад. Я бы тебя не стал беспокоить, но тут… в общем… — замялся Колян.  
— Да говори внятно, что произошло?  
— Понимаешь, Макс мне за это голову оторвет. Но другого выхода я не вижу. У меня одна надежда осталась, что ты его в чувство приведешь. Официально – он сейчас в отпуске. Но, на самом деле, уже какую неделю из загородного дома не выходит. Короче, приезжай и сам увидишь… — совсем сконфузился Колян.  
Я так и не понял, чем могу помочь, но адрес записал. Что могло с непробиваемым Максом Кириным случиться? Он же терминатор хренов. У него броня непробиваемая вместо кожи, а в груди тот самый гранитный камушек. Но делать нечего – поехал.  
На конечной меня Колян на машине встретил. По дороге и рассказал, что после разрыва с моим отцом, Макс пару дней держался, а потом закрылся дома. Колян уже устал в магазин за алкоголем бегать – Макс совсем с катушек съехал. Никого к себе не пускает, на телефонные звонки не отвечает.  
Я опешил от такой новости. Хладнокровный и всегда собранный Макс Кирин… страдает? Вот ни за что бы не поверил, если бы своими глазами не увидел. Надо было сфотографировать на память это чудовище, но глумиться я, конечно, не стал. Да мне и не до этого было, когда я на второй этаж роскошного особняка поднялся и в спальню вошел.  
В нос ударил острый запах алкоголя, сигарного дыма и затхлого помещения. Я поморщился и чихнул – находиться здесь было практически невозможно из-за острой нехватки кислорода. Тяжелые портьеры не пропускали дневной свет. Хорошо, что огромная плазма на стене работала, тускло освещая убранство. Правда, звук был отключен – прямо немое кино какое-то. Паркетный пол буквально усыпан пустыми бутылками из-под виски, коньяка и бренди. На винтажных креслах с изогнутыми ножками и мягкой обивкой неопрятной кучей лежали вещи. Видимо, те самые – из упомянутых Гером чемоданов.  
В комнате царил хаос.  
Я прошел в глубь спальни, стараясь ни на что не наступить. На огромной кровати из темного дерева, в горе подушек, укрытый одеялом, лежал владелец элитного клуба для господ – Макс Кирин.  
Только вот с такой многодневной щетиной, сальными волосами и опухшим лицом его бы вряд ли кто узнал. Да я и сам был шокирован увиденным. Бомж на простынях за тысячу долларов. Я наклонился и потряс чудище за плечо. Ноль реакции.  
Ну, у меня-то не сорвешься. Сейчас ягненок накрутит волчаре хвост!  
В ванной я набрал стакан холодной воды. Вернувшись, подошел к кровати и с каким-то извращенным удовольствием плеснул жидкость Максу в лицо. Он тут же резко сел и удивленно посмотрел на меня осоловевшими глазами. А потом, протянув ко мне руку, произнес:  
— Андрей?  
Блядь! Вот же семейка алкоголиков! Все свои проблемы в личной жизни с помощью бутылки решают. Оба такие сильные, жесткие, волевые личности, а слабость у них все же есть – одна на двоих. Поэтому и не подпускают к себе никого, в душу заглядывать не дают, потому что сердцем горячие.  
— Ага, Андрей. За три недели на двадцать лет помолодел. Видишь, как положительно на меня твое отсутствие влияет, — не удержался я.  
Понятно, что с пьяных глаз не только сына с отцом перепутаешь. Да к тому же мы с батей, и правда, похожи.  
Не теряя времени, я наклонился, закинул его руку себе на плечо и скомандовал:  
— Вставай. Живо!  
— Оставьте… меня… в покое… — кажется, теперь он вообще не соображал, кто перед ним.  
— Господи! Ты что еще и не мылся все это время? – в ужасе воскликнул я, пытаясь не вдыхать этот ядреный «аромат».  
Ценой невероятных усилий стащил Макса с кровати, крепко удерживая за талию.  
— М-мы-лся… — нечленораздельно пробубнил он.  
— Когда? В прошлом веке? – съязвил я.  
С горем пополам мне все же удалось посадить его в ванную. Чудище совсем скукожилось и задрожало, а я тем временем пытался холодным душем его в чувство привести. Потом уже горячую воду настроил и помыл, как ребенка малого. Сам весь насквозь промок, пока с ним возился. Когда время пришло Макса из ванны вытаскивать, Коляна позвал.  
Я видел, что Макс уже более осмысленно на меня смотрит. Только молчит. Ну а что тут скажешь. Хорошо же отец братьев пристыдил…  
Переодели его в чистую шелковую пижаму и в кресло посадили. Вот уж намаялись мы с Колей, убирая в комнате. Шторы раздернули, окна открыли, а то так и задохнуться можно. Перестелили постель, выкинули все бутылки, спрятали сигары, а потом обратно в кровать его уложили. Я хотел было из комнаты выйти и с Колей пошептаться, а Макс вдруг меня за руку схватил.  
— Влад… Как он там?  
О гордости своей забыл. Я теперь это тоже понимаю. Когда человек дорог – не только о гордости и самолюбии думать перестанешь. Все мысли только об одном.  
Я вздохнул и присел на край кровати.  
— Думаешь, ему легко, Макс? Он тоже сам не свой. Только до такого не опускается. Внутри переживает. У него, знаешь ли, нет времени сопли жевать и себя жалеть. Отец ответственный человек, да ты и сам знаешь всё. Соберись! И завязывай с бухлом. Жить надоело? Он из семьи к тебе ушел. Неужели это для тебя не важно? – жестко закончил я.  
Макс откинулся на подушки и посмотрел на меня тяжелым цепким взглядом.  
— Спасибо, Влад. Я понял.  
Я кивнул и, не оборачиваясь, вышел из комнаты.  
Потом мы с Коляном еще поговорили немного. Я ему указания давал, чтобы врача семейного немедленно вызвал: пусть прокапают Макса, организм очистят. И никакого алкоголя, даже если босс пригрозит «голову оторвать». Коля все записал, а потом пару сплетен клубных рассказал. До отцовской квартиры меня водитель Макса подбросил.  
Хорошо, что Макс эту песню с «прости» не завел, иначе бы в морду получил. Тут не слова нужны, а поступки. Я же не Золушка при злой мачехе.

 

***

 

Незаметно подкрались новогодние праздники. Отец с Максом улетели в Норвегию. Меня с собой звали, но я отказался. Во-первых, у них и без меня есть чем заняться, а во-вторых, Алену не хотел одну оставлять.  
Уж не знаю, как Макс прощение вымаливал, но хотя они все так же жили порознь, теперь общались. Вот пускай в Норвегии отношения налаживают – лезть я в это больше не собирался. Единственное, о чем сожалел: расстояние между мной и Гером было слишком велико.  
С отцом у нас разговор состоялся. Я ему без обиняков все рассказал. Наконец выяснил – батя в ярости был, что братья меня под удар подставили и утаивали информацию. Гером он, конечно, тоже был недоволен, но я напомнил о Максе. На это ему сказать было нечего. Порешили на том, что вернемся к этому вопросу в июне…

 

Эпилог.

 

Поначалу мне казалось, что время тянется бесконечно. Словно в сутках не двадцать четыре часа, а все сорок восемь. Но после новогодних праздников оно ускорило свой бег. А все благодаря тому, что я заполнил свое расписание до отказа. Институт, подработка, спортзал… Устроился в кафе официантом. Когда Геру по телефону рассказал, тот хохотал в голос. Оба вспомнили разговор о детском кафе. Но все же он поддержал меня в решении самому зарабатывать на жизнь.  
Поначалу мы созванивались ежедневно, разговаривали обо всем, делились друг с другом. Но чем дальше, тем звонки становились все реже. Гер отдалялся от меня, я это чувствовал. О личной жизни никто из нас не спрашивал, будто мы заключили негласное соглашение. Оба понимали, что между нами проведена невидимая черта, переступить через которую не представлялось возможным. Общались больше как друзья, нежели любовники. И это было благо. Иначе сдерживать кипевшие внутри чувства стало бы невыносимой пыткой. Пару раз я чуть не сорвался. Хотелось материться в трубку и рвать зверью нервы, чтобы вернулся в Москву. Ко мне. Но Гер чувствовал малейшие изменения интонаций моего голоса и быстро сворачивал тему. Он не мог вернуться. Пока не мог.  
Вот это неопределенное «пока» морозило меня страхом. Может, оно растянется на годы… И тогда все будет кончено. Эта мысль меня мучила изо дня в день.  
Я думал о том, что если Гер отпустил меня, то и сам стал свободен. Часто после очередного звонка на меня удушливой волной накатывала ревность. Я представлял каких-то несуществующих мальчиков и девочек, которые развлекают теперь Гера. И невозможность узнать, как всё обстояло на самом деле, удручала.  
Но я пережил и зимнюю депрессию, и весеннее одиночество.  
Иногда с Украины звонила Алена. Каждый раз благодарила меня за участие в ее судьбе. В такие моменты я до смешного чувствовал себя каким-то героем-освободителем. Победитель – не иначе. Эта шутка поддерживала меня в часы уныния и хандры.  
Алена теперь работала в школе учителем и воспитывала сына. И я был за нее искренне рад.  
О Славе больше никто не слышал. Колян рассказал, что после той ночи Слава в клубе не появлялся.  
Бывали моменты: меня одолевала тоска по тому времени, когда я работал в «Саквояже». Воспоминания отдавались эхом музыкальных битов и будили желание. Жажда увидеть Гера с каждым прожитым днем становилась все более невыносимой. Я не мог его забыть. Хотя надо сказать, справедливости ради, — и не пытался.  
Июнь в этом году накалил и превратил в пластилин московский асфальт, город утопал в жарком мареве. И казалось, что я один в целом мире дышу полной грудью. Я закончил институт. Все экзамены были сданы, защита диплома прошла успешно. Это развязывало мне руки.  
Несколько дней после окончания я находился в невероятном возбуждении. Но не от завершения обучения, а от возможности испытать свою судьбу.  
Мы не созванивались с Гером целый месяц. Он был занят на работе, а я не хотел выяснять отношения по телефону. Мне нужно было его увидеть. И пусть все решится.  
Победил или проиграл.  
Всё или ничего.  
Утром в субботу я съездил в аэропорт и купил билет на самолет до Сочи, в один конец. Брать билет обратно до Москвы мне не хотелось даже «на всякий случай». Правда, Гер об этом моем решении не знал. Так даже лучше. Пусть все будет так, как должно.  
Макс дал мне адрес квартиры Гера в Сочи. Видимо, чувствовал себя обязанным, а, может, просто понимал. Даже с отцом поговорил, чтобы тот отпустил меня. Батя и не отговаривал, помнил наш разговор про июнь. Обещание свое сдержал. Лишь удачи мне пожелал и попросил отзвониться, как до места доберусь.  
Воскресенье. Аэропорт. Самолет.  
Сочи встретил меня радушно – жарким солнцем и цветущими аллеями. Я взял такси и прочитал водителю накарябанный на белом листке адрес. Пока ехал, все думал, как Гер встретит меня, что я ему скажу. Может быть, его не будет дома, и мне придется ждать. Но теперь ожидание не сводило меня с ума. Гер был где-то рядом. Осталось потерпеть совсем чуть-чуть. Полчаса езды, и я оказался у высотного многоквартирного здания. Новостройка бизнес-класса. Невольно присвистнул – зверье умело устроиться с комфортом.  
Расплатившись с водителем, зашел в просторную парадную. Здесь даже охранники были, и консьержка. К ней я и направился. Прочитав имя на бейджике, широко улыбнулся миловидной девушке.  
— Наталья, я курьер – привез срочную посылку из Москвы для Георгия Кирина.  
Девушка тут же набрала по домофону номер квартиры.  
— Добрый день, Георгий. К вам тут молодой человек с посылкой из Москвы. Да… Хорошо…— Положила трубку и повернулась ко мне: — Проходите. Вас ожидают.  
Лифт мягко вжикнул, поднимая на верхние этажи. Попав на нужный мне, я огляделся в поисках нужной двери. Вот сейчас… Сейчас…  
В горле пересохло от волнения. Тысячи раз, долгими бессонными ночами, прокручивая в голове эту нашу встречу, я придумывал фразы, объяснения, признания. Но когда тяжелая дверь распахнулась, и я увидел его – слова сами сорвались с губ:  
— Знаешь, Гер, я могу без тебя прожить, но не хочу.  
Глаза в глаза. Утонул. Сердце отбивало сумасшедший ритм.  
Секунда. Другая… Тик-так…  
Гер схватил меня за руку, втянул в квартиру и захлопнул дверь.  
А потом стиснул в объятиях. Жарко. Радость затопила горячей приливной волной.  
— Гер… скажи что-нибудь… — задыхался я.  
И хриплый шепот:  
— Я счастлив.

 

Октябрь 2010 — апрель 2011 гг.


End file.
